


The Girl With Many Names

by Kristin (CrazyHopelessWriter)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassin Clarke Griffin, BAMF Clarke Griffin, Badass Clarke Griffin, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Season/Series 02, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHopelessWriter/pseuds/Kristin
Summary: Clarke's journey towards self forgiveness and happiness after the mountain fiasco doesn't happen overnight. It is a rather long and twisted adventure. A poison meant to kill, instead gave special abilities. A war that ruins everything. The raise of the girl with many names. A love that test it's limit. And of course, a family made up of the weirdest of people.





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story is highly derivative of the novel 'The Fletcher' by K. Aten. If you haven't read it, please do cos' it's awesome. This fiction doesn't have any resemblance to the original story line. Also, Anya is still alive here. I have no idea why they killed her off, well they killed Lexa too so.. yeah I'm guessing along they line of crazy or high. Without further ado, enjoy the beginning of a brand new The 100 fan fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's journey alone into the unknown alone begins. But not before a visit to the mountain which will shape her future in ways unimaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Wish me luck! Here's to a brand new 'The 100' fan fiction. May I never have writer's block on my journey till the end of this fiction!!

Clarke wasn’t sure how she got there. Right in front of her was the entrance to the mountain which she had just kill everyone living inside it for the past century in just under a minute. Still her feet took her inside like it has a mind of its own. At first it was a just a few bodies but she knew she would be seeing her worst sin ever just few more doors down.

Soon she got to the fifth level. She knew she shouldn’t be here and most definitely not where her feet was leading her to, but she still couldn’t bring herself to stop. What kind of person is she, if she couldn’t even looked at what she herself had done? What kind of person does something like that? She tried to take some comfort by thinking she had no other choice, that she had to save her mother, that she had to save her friends. But what she was seeing in front of her made her a monster and not a saviour her people sees her as. How is saving her mother or her friends life worth more than the children she had killed. How is she going to justify what she had done? How will she even find peace? Who will she make up to, to repay for what she had done? Who will punished her for her crimes? Does she even deserve to live? Will she be able to compensate the life she had taken even if she is given the chance to compensate?

She remain rooted at the door of the dining hall with tears in her eyes, her heart aching, her head screaming. Soon she starts moving again after what felt like hours. She soon found herself inside the Dr. Tsing’s lab. The lab from which grounders came out as Reapers, the lab where the grounder’s blood being drained are used as a cure, the lab where her friend’s and mother’s bone marrow were being extracted, the lab which made her end an entire civilization to save hers. There too lay a few burned guards. The chains and probes tainted by her peoples blood, the drill still untouched where it fell from the doctor’s hand just a few meters away from where he lay dead.

A tag caught the interest of her eyes. A tag that says “Radioactive” was struck to a small confinement storage box. Inside it was a syringe with a dark red colour liquid. A file was just beside the vial and “The Cure” was written at the bottom of it. Opening the containment box, she retrieve the file and flip it open. It was a report of test conducted for the cure. The red liquid was designed to allow the mountain men to withstand the radiation, but was too radioactive itself that the test subjects died before the cure starts working. They had even used grounders as test subjects and even those didn’t survive. There were pictures of the test subjects which were exactly like the ones that was laying around her. All burned beyond recognition. Looking at it now, her mind couldn’t think of anything else other than how it would be fitting for her to lay amongst all these fallen, leaving behind the world of the living exactly the same way as them. She didn’t even realised when she had gotten a hold of the syringe, but there it was in her hands ready to condemn her for what she did.

Tears which had stop just a few minutes before starts falling again. She was surprise there was even any left to fall considering how it hadn’t stopped falling since the commander left her to die. She whispers silent apologise to her dad, her mom, her friends and all those innocent people she had killed since she had landed on the ground. With the tears blurring her vision, she didn’t know how but random shadows of all those she had killed starts appearing in the room. They all stood there looking at her, their expressions all blank. After saying a final sorry to them, she injected the vial into her arm. Instantly, her inside started boiling up and soon her skin started burning. Her legs soon gave up. She tried hard not to scream, but she couldn’t hold it in even if she tried. After giving out a howl from the excruciating pain she felt, her world goes dark.

****

 

Clarke wasn’t sure she was dead or alive. That uncertainly soon change when she felt her whole body aching and her head pounding. Soon she could feel herself lying on a fur and her right side felt warmer. She isn’t dead. Why is she not dead? She didn’t have much time to duel on it further as she was now sure she wasn’t dead and definitely not inside the mountain. Her eyes flustered open then, and she tried to take in her surroundings. She felt a tingling sensation that told her she wasn’t alone. She slowly turned towards the person who was with her and saw Lincoln looking at her with concern in her eyes.

“You are awake.” Lincoln said sounding almost surprised that she had woken up.

“Lincoln? How did I get here? What are you doing here?” Clarke asked while trying to sit up.

“I found you inside the mountain. I still felt your pulse when I checked and so I brought you outside. We are in my cave. The one where we first met.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “What were you doing inside the mountain?”

“Heda banished me from all her lands. The land around the mountain is the only one around her that isn’t it.” Lincoln replied like it was obvious.

“Well thank you for looking after me. While I was..” Clarke thought for a while and not knowing exactly what she should tell. “Umm.. Unconscious.”

“I would do anything for you Clarke. Nothing I did will ever be able to repay what you’ve done for me or my people.” Lincoln said it with such sincerity that Clarke couldn’t help but fell the guild start bubbling up again. She gave him a slid nod of appreciation and tried to think of anything other than what is starting to grow in her mind. She was saved from her dilemma when Lincoln gave her some dry meat and tea. She wasn’t feeling like putting anything into her stomach, but she couldn’t say no. And so she accepted it and started chewing it quietly.

“I would escort you to Skaikru camp tomorrow. I didn’t have a horse so I couldn’t carry you far while you were unconscious.” Lincoln offered.

Clarke remain silent for a while pondering how she will continue. “You don’t have to do that. I’m not returning to Camp Jaha.”

Lincoln looked at her with understanding in his eyes then. Clarke has no idea how the grounders are quick to understand feelings without much verbal indications.

“But you can go to Camp Jaha. Lexa won’t be able to get to you there and I’m sure Octavia will want you there. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be apart from her too. Please think about it. I’ll fell much happier with you there to help my people. They don’t know much about surviving on the ground and you could help them. I know I’m asking a lot and if not for me do it for Octavia.” Clarke plead. She doesn’t know why she cared, but she did even when she had no desire to live herself.

To Clarke’s surprise, Lincoln replied immediately. “I’ll do anything you asked of me Clarke kom  Skaikru. I would gladly look after your people while you are away.”

Hearing those words made her feel a different kind of guild considering what she had done to herself inside the mountain and still she isn’t sure if she’ll ever return. But she swallowed the guilt and gave a hoarse thank you.

****

 

It had been about a week since Clarke and Lincoln went their separate ways. Since then she had been wondering around without any direction and destination in mind and avoiding getting near any village or grounders. She had no idea how she was able to still stand, let alone walk. She had only had fruits and berries that she came across during her journey. Journey to where? She still had no idea. With the nightmares plaguing her nights and her inability to build fire, how she is still breathing is beyond her. Well that is about to change very soon because she is pretty sure someone or something is stalking her. That in itself is new to her, as she is sure the soft rustling and crumbling of dried leaves she heard isn’t her imagination. Just as she decided to run, her stalker ran out of its hiding and sprung at her. Clarke froze at the sight of the Black Panther. Again how she manages to jump out of its way is something she decided to ponder latter. That is if she is even alive after this. The low growl the beast gave out kept her on guard. Clarke quickly unshed the dagger Lexa gave her, which unfortunately is the only weapon she had. She prepare herself just as the panther gave out a roar that sounded like a saw on wood and dove at her from above. Her dagger struck true, but the great cat still had some fight in him. Clarke felt claws rake down her right thigh as the weight of the beast brought her to the ground and felt an unbearable pain as she felt one of her ribs broke. She knew it was trying to claw her belly as big cats were known to do with their prey, so she stayed hunched beneath it. As quickly as she could, she drew her dagger from its chest where it was stuck and slit the black cat’s throat, but unfortunately not before taking another claw hit to her left shoulder. Clarke winced at the pain of the injuries and the weight that was above her, but as soon as the adrenaline stops pumping, she lose consciousness.

****

 

**One year later….**

Clarke’s mind had always been a muddled mess. Torrel used to call her a deep thinker. It must be true because her father had call her exactly the same. They rarely went to the nearest village or beyond. It was too risky for her considering everyone is looking for her. Thanks to the generous bounty placed on her head. It was quite unnerving and sad listening to Torrel telling her about how everyone was now calling her Wanheda, The Commander of Dead. That people believes killing her would gave them the power of Wanheda. Because of that she had to colour her hair red and she almost never saw anyone and was forced to entertain herself more often than not. The trees and birds became her friends and playmates. Perhaps that was why Torrel started training her as soon as she can move around without wincing anymore.

Torrel kom Louwoda Klironkru was a well-known arrow maker for leagues around, not to mention the best archer. He only retired from the army when his leg got injured and couldn’t walk without a walking stick anymore. He was at his late 60’s but he still would have been a valuable asset to the king if not for his injury. He regularly went to the nearest village to sell his arrows. Even the king still sent his runners once a moon to make a purchase.

Torrel is the best teacher Clarke could ever asked for. Yet Clarke grieved as she sat on her favourite log. Feet dangling over the stream below, her head remained a tumultuous roil of fear and anger. She often wished that the water could take the burden of her thoughts away, but it was a wish that remained unfulfilled.

Clarke tried to understand her sadness, to understand why the fates worked as they did. It had been only a year since Clarke was bleeding out on the forest floor with a dead Panther on top of her. She had woken up in Torrel’s hut with bandages all over and a broken rib.

Her thoughts turned dark as she once again felt the pain of loss and guild. The mountain, her friends, her mom, Lexa… As soon as the name came up, all she felt was hurt, anger and then regret and a pinch of loss. One year wasn’t enough to forget and heal. She was certain that no matter where she ended up in life, not a day would go by without the memory of what she had done. The guild she felt was immense and deep.

Clarke was not naive and fragile anymore, but she still need her protector. He was the one who taught her to hunt and fletch arrows identical to his own. Because that was what they done together for the past one year. Clarke could feel a tear run down her cheek as she worried the word ‘together’ like a sore tooth. The fates were known to be unkind. It was not that the day itself was bad to cause her such sorrow. It was a typical one as she throw stones into the water one by one. Her chores were finished and dinner had been started earlier, leaving her with a bit of free time. There were some clouds in the sky and a slight breeze that ruffled the wisps of hair sticking out of her braid. She could feel the heat of the sun across her shoulders and every so often the cooling of a cloud as it raced across the sky. That was what her life felt like.

After the cloud of the mountain’s fall, she had eventually felt the sun again. But if there was one thing she learned in life, it was that no sky stayed clear forever. Torrel had become sick and the local healer was not sure what was wrong with him, so was Clarke. Her mentor and protector was dying. He had been tired for at least a month. He frequently became light headed and his appetite was nearly gone. The worse of it was the coughing. Sometimes she would lay awake at night listening to him struggle and in her heart she knew their time together was running out.

According to the healer, Torrel was going to die soon. Clarke wondered if he would say a prayer for himself or if he would leave it off as a lost cause. Torrel was not really one to follow the Gods, but he was a spiritual man. He truly believed in the afterlife and that he would be born into another life. Then again all grounders believes so. There were many things that Clarke wished for as she sat on that log over the stream, but none of them would come true. There were no Gods to answer his prayers, there was no magical medicine that would heal him. So many times over the years, she had wished for her dad back or for never having to kill all those innocent people she had killed. Little did she know that her greatest wish would not be for something she had lost, but rather to keep the small amount that remain.

Days went by since they last saw the healer for Torrel and his weakness did nothing but worsen. Between the coughing and shaking hands, he was no longer able to perform his craft.

 

Late afternoon found them working quietly together. Torrel was plucking the quarry birds Clarke had brought down earlier, preparing them for roasting. Clarke found it heart-wrenching that the man who held so much skill in setting the delicate feathers to shaft could now barely pull them from a dead carcass. Even though she was turned with her back to him, she could sense his eyes.

 

“Clarke…”

 

“Yes, Torrel?”

 

“I would like to talk to you once you get these roasting.” He set the second plucked bird onto a tray.

Clarke mentally cringed, knowing that she did not want to have any more serious conversations.

 

“Sure, just let me finish these up.”

 

She took the birds from the tray, stuffed them with wild onions and herbs, and then placed them on the spit over the fire. When she was finished, she cleaned her hands then sat down at the table.

 

“What is on your mind?”

 

He looked at his hands, probably to collect his thoughts before he met her eyes. When he remained silent she decided to give him a nudge.

“Torrel?”

He gave a little shake, seeming to come up out of his own thoughts. “Clarke, I have got something to tell you, and it is not going to be pleasant.”

Clarke mentally sighed. “I do not want to talk more about your sickness. I do not even want to think about it. You should not waste your time worrying. We will get it figured out.”

“No it’s not that. I mean, yes, my time is numbered. But this is about something else.”

She could feel a bit of fear creep up the back of her neck. “Well then, what is it?”

 

“War is brewing, Clarke. The Coalition is breaking. Azgeda and four other clans have defected from it and had allied themselves. Soon every clan will be at war including Louwoda Klironkru.”

 

Immediately, her heart seized and her breath caught in her throat. “I’ll not be save here anymore isn’t it?”

 

He shook his head slowly at her but did not answer.

 

“How long? How long before I will have to leave?”

 

Torrel’s mouth turned down and he was close to tears. The way his shoulders hunched told her clearly he felt regret and guilt in equal measures. “You will have time to bury me, Clarke, nothing more. It’s too risky and unpredictable after that. Please Clarke, go to your Skaikru camp or Polis. You’ll be safest there. I know you don’t want to go to either of those place but please at least consider it before discarding it completely.”

 

Suddenly, everything hit home. His illness and the knowledge that she would lose her home when he died, it was all just too much. With a cry of frustration she grabbed her cloak, bow, and quiver, and bolted out the door.

 

“Clarke, wait!”

 

His voice followed her for about ten footsteps before fading away. She ran through the trees until her breath grew ragged. After crossing the stream, she kept going until she came to her favourite place. Pushing her speed, Clarke ran up the angled trunk of a giant black oak. Scrambling as fast as possible until she got midway up, she settled into a comfortable nook.

She had discovered the place after by accident when she got lost when she wasn’t familiar with the forest, and it had become her private retreat over the years for whenever she needed to cry. The newest tears were not just tears of sadness, though they were laced with a good amount of anger. She did not understand why he failed to tell her of the impending war sooner. Maybe she would have been better prepared. Her thoughts stopped before she could traipse any further down a false trail. Would she have been better prepared if so? Searching within herself, she finally faced the truth. No, she would not feel any better than she did now because she had never and would never have any interest in leaving her new home or losing Torrel.

 

Clarke sat in the tree so long her backside started going numb. She could hear the rustling of animals in her vicinity along with something else. Quietly she sat forward so she could look around a little more easily. She could hear grounders, probably patrolling the forest road nearby. She could also hear a woman’s voice. Curious, Clarke scrambled down the tree and quietly made her way toward the noise. She approached the road on her belly, their lack of attention and the fact that it was near dusk kept her well-hidden. She focused all her will on hearing their conversation.

 

There were six soldiers, a typical patrol. All carried swords at their hips and two had bows. The woman was exceptionally beautiful but dressed strangely in skirt and short-sleeved top. She wore a traveling cloak but Clarke could just make out the pommel of a sword sticking out over her right shoulder. There was also a bow and quiver strapped to her horse. Clarke had never seen anyone like the woman but something about the called to her. Clarke guess the woman to be about 3 to 4 years older than her. She had marks and clothes unlike any other clan markings Clarke had seen before. Clarke continued to watch as she listened to the conversation. The woman dismounted from her horse and spoke with frustration heavily tinging her words.

 

“I told you, my name is Lena kom Floukru. I’m returning from Polis carrying news to our queen.”

 

The patrol leader laughed, joined by his comrades. “Floukru, huh? I heard that your clan is going to stay neutral.” He took a step toward the woman. “You must relinquish your sword and come with us for punishment for being a coward and a traitor.”

 

The woman, Lena, stepped back. “I will not give up my sword! I told you that I have an urgent message for our queen. Let me pass and you will never see me again.”

 

One of the men with a bow spoke up. “Patrol Leader, you want me to put an arrow in her?”

The leader laughed. “No… no, there are much better things we can use. Isn’t that right, traitor?”

 

As soon as he said those words, Clarke’s heart started pounding in her chest. Lena turned to get back to her horse and was tackled from behind by two of the soldiers. She was able to pull a knife and graze the leader’s ribs, but another backhanded her across her right cheek. Clarke was torn. She wanted to help but she knew that there was nothing she could do against the soldiers. A third soldier kicked the knife from the woman’s grip. While the men had her pinned to the ground. The leader walked up and removed her sword from its sheath. The wound at his side lightly seeped blood.

 

“What a fine blade you have. It’s a shame it has the bad luck of being used by a traitor. As a matter of fact, I’d say a better sheath would be the dirt of the forest. It can keep company with the skunks and wild pigs.” He gave a great heave and threw the sword into the trees. Clarke kept low, as they were facing her direction, but she could hear it stick into something behind her.

 

Lena had a look of rage on her face as she struggled. “That sword is worth twenty of you, pig!”

 

The patrol leader laughed. “You hear that boys? She thinks I’m a pig.” He turned his menacing stare to the immobilized woman.

 

“Well traitor, since you think I’m a pig, perhaps you’d like a little taste of my meat. A pretty thing like you shouldn’t go hungry now.” The men laughed at his crude humor. He turned to one of the bowmen. “Kill the horse!”

 

The bow wielder looked confused. “Sir?”

 

Angrily, the leader pointed at the Amazon’s mount. “I said kill the damn horse! That’s an order.”

 

The man put a bolt through the horse’s skull, dropping the animal to the ground. Lena gave a grievous cry. “No!”

 

Clarke did not want to see what was to come, but she did not know how to stop it. If she ran to get Torrel it would be too late to help her because their steading was so far away. The next half candle mark was the worst she had ever before seen. One by one the men systematically beat the woman, punching her in the back and stomach. They kicked and slapped at her, great back-handed blows that left her dazed. She tried to fight but there were just too many. They forced her over the carcass of her dead horse and ripped off her clothing. She thrashed, failing her legs, but after a hard blow to the head from the pommel of a sword, she gave up, dazed and half-conscious, and sobbed. Clarke’s own tears fell in time with hers. She could feel the rage building, because even sheltered as she had learned to, she knew what was coming.

 

Clarke fell into a daze as her hands moved in a familiar motion and she quietly strung her black oak bow. Then all her mentor’s training came to the fore and with speed and precision she loosed her arrows upon them. She shot the man that was closest to her first, then both the bowmen. In the confusion her first three arrows had caused, she put down the rest. The patrol leader and both men holding Lena all fell to her green and blue fletched arrows. Clarke did not think about the fact that she had just killed six men, taking their lives for all eternity. She ran over to the woman and dropped to her knees. She looked dismayed at the unmoving body covered in bruises and turned her over. She gave out a pained cry and flinched away from her.

 

“I am here to help, my name is Clarke.” In her head, a mantra was repeating, ‘please do not die…please stay alive…’ Clarke could see she was bleeding from the head. She needed to get her somewhere safe. “Please, Lena, can you stand? I cannot carry you.”

 

Her answer came out as a pained hiss. “Yessssss.”

 

With her help, she was able to stand. Lena motioned toward the packs on her horse. “I’ve got some supplies in there and a sleeping shift I can use to bind the wound on my head.”

Clarke nodded and began working at getting the saddlebags off her dead mount. Lena seemed disoriented but appeared to recover a bit when she noticed the dead soldiers. Lena stood a little straighter once her head was bound and the skirt re-wrapped. Taking a shaky breath, she asked, “What did you say your name was again?”

 

Clarke did not hear her at first, her attention was riveted on the men on the road. Men she had killed with her arrows. One was lying in a pool of blood with his eyes still open. When Lena grabbed her by the arm, Clarke startled. “I am sorry, what?”

 

She looked at her curiously then back at the men. “I asked what your name is.”

 

“It is…it is…Clarke.” She suddenly realised she had given her real name. Frightened that the woman would recognised her she slowly step back cautiously.

 

Lena just smiled sadly at her. Clarke then glanced at her beautiful arrows, each quivered in dead flesh. The realization truly hit her. She had killed the king’s forest patrol and she would be in trouble. She was Wanheda and no one would believe her word about the dead soldiers’ attack on another woman unprovoked. Lena turned toward the woods, and Clarke knew what she wanted.

 

“I heard your sword stick perhaps twenty feet behind me. I can help you search before we lose all the daylight.”

 

She turned back to her with a grateful smile on her face. “Thank you.” Then she glanced back at the dead men.

 

“Clarke, are your arrows known in the area?”

 

 That confused her. “What?”

 

She persisted. “I said, are your arrows known in the area? Would anyone know who killed these men?”

 

Suddenly her stomach dropped and the blood rushed from her face. She had just enough time to spin around before she got sick, bringing up mostly bile. With a shaking hand, Clarke wiped her mouth and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

 

“Yes! Torrel is the fletcher for King and I am his apprentice. My arrows are almost identical to his. They will know it was Torrel’s for sure!”

 

Lena took her by both shoulders and gave a shake. “Hey, calm down, no they won’t! They’ll see my horse, because we can’t do anything about that. They’ll assume the men confronted a traveller and all of them were killed by that person. They will be looking for a stranger to the area, not one of their own.”

 

Clarke protested weakly. “But my arrows…”

 

“We’ll remove them, as well as any identifying tack from my mount. I don’t want them to know a Floukru was here.”

 

Clarke’s stomach flipped at the idea of going anywhere near the dead men. After removing and cleaning her arrows, she grabbed her saddlebags from the ground. This left Lena with her own bow and quiver of arrows. Clarke could tell Lena was in pain but there was nothing she could do until they got back to the homestead. They kept some herbs and bandages there for emergencies. Clarke could only hope that Torrel would understand what she had to do. They found Lena’s sword stuck in a fallen tree not far from the road.

The trek back to her steading took nearly a candle mark and they arrived in full dark. Clarke knew Torrel would be worried and she could tell that Lena was fading fast from her trauma and injuries. She tried to keep her talking while they made their way through the trees. Lena spent the time telling Clarke of her clan and asking about her life as a fletcher. She even asked for one of her arrows and then told her it was the finest she’d ever seen. This was a great compliment since the Floukru were well known for their archery. But even the talking could only do so much to keep Lena’s mind off her pain. By the time they arrived, Clarke was still carrying the saddlebags but also had an arm around her new companion, helping her walk. She shouted when they got near the cabin.

 

“Torrel!”

 

He was out the door in flash, breathing heavy. The tall man immediately got under Lena’s other arm and helped her inside. Once they settled Lena into her bed, she sagged into herself and her eyes fluttered shut. Torrel turned to her.

 

“Clarke, what happened?”

 

Clarke shook her head, rushing around to find the pain killing herbs and some clean wraps. She knew she had to get her cleaned up before she could tell the story.

 

“In a bit Torrel. Can you boil some water for me?”

 

Seeing Lena’s immediate need for attention, he relented. “I already put some on, love. I was going to have a bit of chava while I waited for you to return.”

Torrel brought the hot water to her room before making a hasty retreat. He was never good with injuries and healing. That had always been her responsibility. Clarke cleaned her as best as she could. She was able to make a compress for the light gash on her head, and give her some tea that would help prevent pain and fever and help her sleep.

 

When she left the room and saw Torrel pacing. Clarke immediately ran to him. He held her tight and whispered reassurances while she sobbed into his chest. “Shh, it is okay. She is going to be all right.”

 

He rubbed her back and let her cry herself out. Once she calmed down and was able to wipe her tears, he held her away from him by her shoulders. Clarke could see he was inspecting her for any sign of injury.

 

“I am fine. It was Lena who was hurt.”

 

A very dark and angry look came over his face. It was one Clarke had never seen before.

 

“Who did this, Clarke? Why did they attack that woman?”

 

She led him to one of the chairs by the hearth and sat. “I was in my oak when I heard voices coming from the forest road. I could tell it was the king’s patrol and I could hear a woman’s voice. I was curious so I crept up to the road to see what was going on.” She took a shaky breath and continued. “Lena told the warriors that she was from Floukru and she was taking a message from her Polis to their Queen…” Over the next several candle marks, she recalled what had happened for Torrel.

 

“And then they beat her to the ground. After that… that…” She could not continue, the images were still too fresh and the memory brought her tears back in a flood.

 

Torrel was patient though and his voice was soft. “What happened then? Did the men just leave her there?”

 

Clarke shook her head at him and met his worried blue eyes with her own. “No, they were taking turns beating her and they would have killed her. Something inside me snapped and I—”

 

“Clarke? What did you do?”

 

She could feel the anguish come over her and she cried out. “I killed them all! Not one of them had a chance against my bow and now they are all dead. What have I done?” She covered her face in shame and guilt. She was in hiding because she had killed so many and still she ended up doing just the thing that led her there.

 

Then he said something Clarke never would have expected. “Did you leave your arrows or…or did you take them with you?”

 

Clarke thought he would be angry with her, or at least disappointed. She looked up in surprise and confusion.

 

“What?”

 

He grabbed both of her hands. “Clarke, did you bring all your arrows back with you, or leave any there for the next patrol to find?”

 

“N…no. Lena made me retrieve them all from the dead men. She said people would know who killed the men by the arrows. We also removed any identifying tack from her mare so they would not know a Floukru was in the area. They would assume the men were killed by a traveller or a bandit.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Your friend, she is absolutely correct. That does not mean the danger is passed. If you are found, you will be a suspect in the death of those men if we are found out. And more importantly they will simple capture you or kill you nevertheless.”

 

“I am so sorry, Torrel. This would never have happened if I had not run off. And I would have never taken someone else’s life. I’m truly a monster.”

 

He looked at her sternly. “No! If you had not run off and if you had not killed those vile beasts, that young woman in there would be dead! You did a service to yourself and others by doing what you did.” He paused and his blue eyes looked very intense in the candlelight. “You did the right thing, Clarke.”

 

His face seemed to soften more. “Despite the danger this brings, I am very proud of you. Now you should get some sleep. There is nothing more you can do for her tonight and morning will come soon enough.”

Clarke nodded her head, grateful for his wisdom and understanding. She grabbed a spare blanket and laid it out by the hearth, knowing she would be plenty warm for the night. Torrel was still sitting in his chair when she drifted off. The nightmares chased her until dawn.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone.. I hope the first chapter succeeded in keeping you interested in the story to continue reading it! Let me know how you feel about the story so far in the comments below. have a good day..!


	2. (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's is made to make a hard choice again. A choice that also mark the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos! I have already written a few chapter in advance, so I figure why not post one a little earlier(see I'm generous and fun!). Anyway, happy reading!

The next morning, Torrel was already up making breakfast when the dreams turned her loose. Clarke rose quickly and rinsed her face and mouth from the water bucket. She could see his hands shaking and the exhaustion on his face, so she immediately took over and sent him to sit. She finished cutting the bread and fowl from the night before then went to the fire and removed the pot of boiled eggs.

 

“Is Lena awake yet?”

 

He shook his head. “Not yet. I looked in on her when I got up and mixed up another mug of tea for when she does wake. She is going to hurt for a while, I suspect.”

 

She nodded and swallowed down a lump of emotion before turning to peel the eggs. Once she had a morning meal put together, she took it and the tea to her room. Strange amber-coloured eyes looked to her with discomfort when she opened the door.

 

“You are awake, good! I brought you some food and more tea for your pain.”

 

A thankful look crossed her face when she handed over the mug. She set the plate of meat, eggs, and bread on the bed. “Do you think you can eat something? The tea can be hard on your stomach if you do not eat.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Lena set the tea aside and started on her breakfast. After a few bites she looked at Clarke seriously. “I shouldn’t stay here. I’m going to bring trouble to you and your friend.”

Clarke stopped her. “He…it is okay. I know he will do whatever he can to protect you. Just focus on healing right now.”

 

The look of fear in her eyes softened and the lines between her brows smoothed a bit with relief.

 

“Thank you, Clarke, for everything.” Clarke nodded and smiled.

 

When Lena was finished eating, Clarke took the plate and left the room again. Clarke could see her eyes drooping and knew she was headed for another round of healing sleep.

 

As Clarke was cleaning up from our meal, a sudden realization came over her. She went searching for Torrel in a panic. She found him in the workshop, mixing dye for the fletching.

 

“Torrel we are in more danger than I thought!”

 

He looked up in alarm. “What is it? Is Lena okay?”

 

She quickly shook her head. “Not Lena, us. I forgot everything you taught me about tracking. Our trail will lead them right to our steading. What are we going to do?”

 

She started pacing, wondering how long it would take to find them. Torrel set down the container of dye and grabbed her shoulders to stop the pacing.

 

“Clarke, settle down! I have already taken care of it.”

 

That took her by surprise. “What?”

 

“I went out before dawn and covered your trail. None of the warriors sent to investigate will be able to track you.”

 

Clarke took in his exhausted and pale face, his tremulous hands, and she knew what it had cost him to protect them a little longer.

 

“Oh, Torrel why did you not let me help you?”

 

He gave her a smile she failed to understand and sat back down on his stool. “It is fine, Clarke. You know I do not have long for this world but I would give every heartbeat I have left to protect you.” He patted the other stool next to him. “Come over here for a moment, I want to ask you a favour.”

 

Curious, Clarke made her way around the workbench and sat on the other stool. “What is it? You know I will do whatever you want.”

 

Her hands were swallowed by his large calloused ones, and he looked at her with his serious blue eyes. “I want you to leave here.”

 

“What?” Clarke tried to pull her hands away but he held on tight.

 

“Clarke, listen!” When she calmed down he continued. “You know I do not have long and when I die there will be nothing left here except trouble. Clarke, this land has nothing for you and I want you to be safe.”

 

Dismayed, her voice was tinged with desperation. “But, Torrel, you need me here! I’ve found peace and quiet only here, everything I needed is here.”

 

He shook his head sadly. “I know, Clarke. But all those things you have learned and achieved mean nothing if you are dead. I need you alive and happy more than I need you with me. I want you to take our memories here together and all your skills and start a new life somewhere else.” He swallowed and looked around the small workshop. “This place…they will never understand you and never give you your freedom or respect. I want you happy, Clarke. I always knew you were special, that you had so much to give.”

 

The tears fell again, knowing that he was serious about her leaving and that he would not change his mind. Clarke hated the tears and rubbed them angrily against the sleeve of her tunic. With her world falling out from under her, it seemed as though she had nothing more than the emotions of a naive child. But she was not a child any longer and knew that loss was something she would have to get used to once again. But she grieved, oh how she grieved. The blue eyes that almost is the same as hers pleaded with her, that begged her, were tired. She knew that once she was gone he would give in to the exhaustion that plagued his days.

 

“But what will I do, where will I go?”

 

He scratched the stubble on his chin before answering. “You can do whatever you like, Clarke. As for where to go, why not travel with Lena?”

 

She looked at him with bewilderment. “But why would I go to with her? I have nothing to offer them except trouble!”

 

Torrel looked at her with a twinkle in his eye that had long been missing. “Clarke, I think they would be honoured by everything you have to offer. Do not lower your own worth, I have taught you too well for that. Besides you are after all ‘Wanheda’. Floukru is a peaceful clan and their city is isolated from the rest. They will never try to take your power but instead worship you for destroying their worst and strongest enemy single handed. You’ll be safe there.”

 

Clarke looked at him in surprise and gave a single nod of acknowledgement. “When do you think we should leave?”

 

The sparkle in his eyes left as quickly as it came. “Soon. As soon as Lena can ride without pain, you need to flee this place. You can start packing a kit now. You can take your mare, Hera, and let Lena ride Toby.”

 

He stood from the stool and rummaged through shelves behind him. “I will put together a kit with arrow making tools and a few other things. You just worry about the rest.”

 

“But what if she says no?”

 

He glanced over his shoulder at her. “You saved her life.” He turned away once again. She knew she had been dismissed, so she went back to the cabin to check on Lena and start gathering her memories as best as she could.

 

****

 

 

That evening, Lena was able to come out and sit with them at their small table. Clarke introduced her to Torrel before setting the small table for their meal. They ate rabbit stew and the rest of the morning bread. Clarke was happy to see Lena had a good appetite and that she enjoyed the food. Her thoughts were only half in the present as she dragged the last bite of her bread around the bowl in front of her.

 

“This stew is amazing. I haven’t had anything this good in a while.”

 

Torrel responded proudly. “Clarke does most of the cooking and all the hunting. I have not been able to help as much as I would like since my weakness hit.”

 

Lena looked at Torrel with sadness and understanding. “Do the healers know what is wrong?”

 

He shook his head. “No, just that I get weaker each day and it gets harder and harder to breathe.”

 

He shoved his half-empty dish away with a shaking hand. Clarke knew he was going to ask Lena. Clarke sped her way through the last of her own dinner and grabbed their bowls. Sensing he had more to say, Lena sat back and waited.

 

“Lena, I know you are aware of the danger your presence places on our steading.” When she started to interrupt, he held up his hand. “No, it is okay. I stand by every decision Clarke makes. I am glad she helped you and brought you back.”

 

He sat forward in his chair and took a shaky sip from his mug. In a rare admission of the chest pain he was feeling, it was filled with a tea made from crataegus, basil, cinnamon, and honey. The healer recommended the drink for his worst days. Unfortunately cinnamon was rare and expensive, so he did not make the tea very often. He continued after a few heartbeats of silence. “But now that you are here, I was actually hoping you could help us in return. The thing is, Clarke is not save here anymore. People will always be after her, and when the war begins, she will not be able to remain here undetected and they will either kill her or used her. I do not wish to see what would become of her in either of those instances.”

 

Lena sat up, catching an inkling of what Torrel was saying.

 

“What are you trying to tell me, Torrel?”

 

“You have to leave as soon as possible and I would like Clarke to go with you. She is in danger here and I want her to be safe.” The great man Clarke had worshipped her entire life seemed to shrink before her eyes. He covered his face with a hand and tried to gather himself emotionally. When he looked up again, Clarke could see his blue eyes begging the Floukru warrior across from him. “Please…she deserves much better than what’s been thrown upon her.”

 

Lena looked at him and then turned to meet Clarke’s gaze. “And what do you want, Clarke?”

 

Clarke watched both of them thinking about that very thing. Her heart was pounding and her mouth had suddenly gone dry. Reality and realization were colliding in her head.

 

“He…he is right. The only thing I have right now is Torrel. I owe it to him and I’ll do anything to at least give him peace after everything he had done for me.”

 

Lena looked at her with compassion and understanding. “I understand. Can you be ready to leave by tomorrow?”

 

Shocked, Clarke stared at her with dismay. “What? You cannot even ride yet. You are not nearly healed enough to travel.”

 

She returned her look with an emotionless mask. “No, but I can walk just fine. I need to continue my journey as soon as possible. My queen is counting on me.”

 

Torrel broke in. “She can be ready. Most of her things are already packed. She will have her horse and one for you too. Will that work?”

 

“But, Torrel!”

 

He interrupted her. “No, Clarke, it is time. You know every day you stay will be more dangerous and will be harder for you to leave. Please!”

 

Her eyes was tearing up, she took a deep breath, reining in her emotions. It was time to start being strong. She sighed. “You are right. I know you are right. I will be ready.”

 

Lena watched her for a candle drop longer. “Okay, we’ll leave at first light. But right now I think I need some more rest. Good night to you both.”

 

Torrel smiled at her. “Goodnight Lena. And thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can never repay you for this.”

Lena gave him a small smile in return and then glanced at her. “She already has.”

 

Clarke left the cottage then. She had a place to visit before she could let sleep claim her. She went to sit for a while on her log. Sunset was not far off, so she knew she would be unable to stay long. But she wanted to say goodbye to the place that brought her so much calm over the year. There was a peace in sitting above the stream that she would sorely miss. There was a part of her that was excited to go on an adventure again, to begin another life. But the rest of her was broken-hearted. She knew that in order to find her true place, she had to leave all the rest behind. And she felt a great wrenching sadness at the thought that she would never see Torrel again. She would have to say goodbye to him just like she did when she left her people.

 

****

 

 

The next morning dawned clear. They were up and fed, and Torrel had the animals ready to go. There were tears in her eyes when he took her aside, but she kept them under control. He wrapped her in his strong arms and held her. He had become much like a father to her. She could feel how much he was struggling to breathe with her arms wrapped around him. Clarke wondered how much he had been hiding from her over the past few weeks. When he pulled back, she gazed into his blue eyes for the last time.

 

“I am going to miss you so much, Torrel!”

 

He smiled and almost seemed as if a weight were lifting from his shoulders. Perhaps it was.

 

“I will miss you too, Clarke, but I will die happy knowing you are safe.”

 

“But, Torrel, how will you live? What happens if your store runs out and you cannot fletch anymore? You need me!”

 

He shook his head and cupped her cheek. “Clarke, we both know that my stock of arrows will last longer than I will. I can feel it. My time here is almost done.”

 

“Oh, Torrel!” She threw herself into his arms and hugged him one last time.

 

He pulled back. “All I want you to do for me is to live. I want you to be free and follow your heart. And Clarke, never let anyone bring you down from the trees. You take your heart and your soul and live. Promise me.”

 

“I will, Torrel…I will. I promise.” Her silent tears continued long into Their first day. Lena never mentioned them.

 

****

 

 

The first few days were a bit tense, with both of them learning the other’s peculiarities. Clarke knew that Lena was still healing so she had no problem hunting and preparing the meals each day. They took a different way out of the forest and found a northerly road that would take them towards Floukru territory. It only took two days to leave the region completely and leave behind retribution for the men she had killed. Lena was well on her way to complete healing by the time they were four days out, at least physically. Emotionally, Clarke could tell she suffered each night. Clarke would wake to Lena’s nightmares, of her whimpering and crying out in fear and pain. Clarke knew what she dreamed of because she had similar. Only hers always ended with either Lena, or Torrel, pierced by her arrows.

 

On the fifth day of their journey, Lena remarked that they were only a day from her lands. A couple candle marks after midday, they met a few clan less rough looking men on the road. They were walking to give their mare a break, simply enjoying comfortable silence. And while they were fairly laid back on the trip, they were not completely unwary. On Lena’s suggestion, Clarke always kept her bow strung. The men slowed up as they passed them. A strange tingling ran up her spine and she quickly spun in place, arrow already nocked. Lena turned when she did, sword drawn. Eight mounted men stopped near us were dirty, their gear in disrepair. Clarke had a gut feeling on their approach, so she had an arrow nocked but kept it alongside her horse out of their view. The men had long knives with a curved cutting edge, and they clearly meant to do them harm.

Lena called out to them. “Put your weapons away and keep moving down the road. We want no trouble with you.”

 

The one on the left laughed. “But what if we want trouble with you? Tell you what, you give us your gold and those animals and we promise not to kill you.”

 

Lena shook her head. “I’m afraid that’s not an option.”

 

Just then, another man jumped out of the brush to the side of them. He had his bow raised as Clarke spun toward him. They fired at the same time, only her arrow slapped his projectile away. Then her second took him through the chest while he was busy reloading. She turned with another arrow nocked to see Lena kicking one man away from her while engaging the other with her sword. Clarke put an arrow through the neck of the man who had fallen as he rushed back into the fray. As fast as she could draw, Clarke fired arrow after arrow and men fell from their horses. Unfortunately, she only dropped four of them before her gentle mare became spooked by the noise and confusion. She spun her away from the action, so she leaped from the saddle and once again took aim. Lena was busy fighting the leader and another man from horseback while the other two aimed their horses in her direction. Clarke dropped one more before the last man was on her. She ducked the swing of his sword and moved under his horse’s head to the other side, drawing an arrow. Before he could reorient, she fired and he was dumped on the ground. She then put an arrow in the brigand who was circling around behind Lena while she was engaging the other with her sword. Lena quickly dispatched the remaining thief. After cleaning her sword on his dirty clothes, she turned to Clarke.

“Are you okay?”

 

Clarke glanced at the seven men dead of her arrows and swallowed the burning liquid that had come up her throat. Nodding, she slung her bow across her shoulders and went to remove her arrows from the dead men. She could not help wondering if she really was nothing more than a killer. Was she truly a monster that everyone thought her to be? While she removed her arrows and wiped them down, Lena rifled through their meagre belongings. After dumping all the money into one pouch, she held it out to her.

 

“What?”

 

She looked her in the eye. “Take it, you earned it.”

 

Clarke had no control over the look of disgust on her face. The idea of robbing dead men, men that she had killed, made her feel sick to her stomach again. She doesn’t know why she felt that way considering she had done exactly that, many time when she had first arrived on earth.

 

“No! I do not want money for taking their lives!”

 

 Lena slowly walked up to her. She grabbed her clenched hands, loosened the fingers of the left one, and wrapped them around the leather pouch.

 

“Clarke, I know you don’t have a lot of experience out in our world but they never would have let us go. That is how men like this are. They would have killed us if we hadn’t put them down first. When you take the life of a bad person, someone who takes the lives of good people, all you see is that you killed a person. But what you don’t see is the countless other lives you saved hidden in that person’s future.” Lena continued. “Do you think that was the first time those men ever attacked someone?”

 

“No.” Clarke then looked at the pouch in her hand. “But it hardly seems fair. They were just trying to survive.”

 

Lena gently raised her chin until she could look Clarke in the eyes. “And what about the families who have come through here before us? Is it fair to them when these men rape, rob, and kill them? Is it fair to the children who lose their mothers and fathers?” Releasing her chin, she stepped back. “Clarke, you have a light and these men were nothing but darkness. If you have the ability and the will, it is your responsibility to protect others from that darkness. Wanheda is known to defend the weak and kill thousands to protect them. If you want to be in peace with yourself, you must learn this lesson well and learn to forgive yourself when you are honouring your creed. Only people who had done wrong sees Wanheda as a monster, but remember, all those people you bring justice to worship you. Listen to those who cried for the justice you bring them, when even generations of Hedas couldn’t. I myself will forever be grateful for what you did.”

 

She then pulled one of her matching daggers and its sheath from her left boot and handed it to her. She told her she could wear it on her belt, thigh, or boot. Clarke simply took it in a daze and chose her boot, the same way Lena wore hers. She said that it’s a gift from her for saving her and that she hope the dagger will keep her save in turn. Before they left that section of road behind, they pulled the dead men to the side out of respect for other travellers that would come along behind them. The rest of the trip was made in relative peace. There were no more encounters with thieves and their like.

After dinner Clarke sat on her bedroll inspecting her new knife. It was longer and wider than the dagger she own. Its total length was about that of her forearm, and it had a leather wrapped handle. The pommel was shaped like a circle but came to a slight point at the end. She assumed this was to do the most damage to the top of a man’s head, but she did not ask. There was something quite appealing in its simplicity, and she could tell it was well made.

Lena watched her inspect the blade. “The pair was a gift from my second mother, when I was promoted into a full fledge warrior.”

 

“What? I cannot take this if it was a gift to you!” Clarke tried to hand it back, only to have Lena push her hand down.

 

“No, it’s okay. By giving you that blade, I’m honouring Wanheda you kept hidden. I truly feel like you are a sister and I know that it’s the right thing to give you my second dagger.” She paused for a heartbeat. “Less than a cycle after I took up my duties as a warrior, I lost my own parents. Our queen frequently sent patrols to our border on the side of Mount Weather.” She paused to take a drink from her nearby water skin and stared into the fire while she continued. “Anyway, my mothers were sent on the same mission that resulted in the entire group being taken.” She drew in a shuddering breath as she watched the flickering flames. “After my parents died with ten other warriors, I was lost in grieve and misery. The worst part of it is that I couldn’t do anything about it. I don’t know what I would have become if you haven’t ended the mountain. It was because of you that I was able to finally breath freely again.”

 

Clarke didn’t know what to say, but she did understand her pain.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Lena shrugged, but Clarke had come to recognize when she pushed difficult things away from her. “It was a year ago now, but I’m telling you because I want you to understand the justice you delivered to a countless number people.”

 

Her words wrapped Clarke with respect and understanding. She finally nodded and swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. She looked at her deeply and for the first time. Clarke nodded and gave a small smile.

 

“Yes, I think I am starting to see that now. Thank you for reminding he that I am still a good person.”

 

Lena then stepped near again and folded her into a strong hug. “You have no choice but to be good, Clarke. It is simply who you are. Never fear on that.”

 

Clarke finally nodded and swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. After stowing the dagger into her right boot, she stared into the fire for a few candle drops. When she thought she was in control of her emotions, she turned her gaze back to Lena.

“Once I am settled into your clan, I would like to make some arrows for you in return.”

She smiled and nodded. “It’s a deal. Now, get some sleep.”

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, don't forget to comment your thoughts.


	3. (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lena finally reach Floukru and gets to meet some interesting people.

The next day, as they approached Floukru territory, Lena gave her a few pointers about what to do when approached by the scouts. Since the day they left her steading, Lena had been filling her in on all the details of Floukru culture and society. Clarke had already learned a lot about Lena’s clan and the other clans in general. She was still a little apprehensive about meeting the new clan though, knowing that they would all be strangers and she doesn’t know how they will react to her being Wanheda. Lena on the other hand, had no such misgivings.

 

Lena reassured her as best she could. “Clarke, it’s going to be all right.”

 

Clarke gripped Hera’s reins in a tightly clenched fist and chewed her bottom lip as her fears rose again to plague her.

 

“But what if your queen doesn’t allow me to stay?”

 

Lena rode as close as the horses would allow. “Whose knife is in your boot?”

 

Clarke stared ahead and answered. “Yours, Lena.”

 

“No.” Clarke tilted her head and her brows drew together as she stared back at Lena with confusion. Once Lena successfully captured her eyes, she continued. “That is your knife in your boot. Look around you, Clarke. These are your horses, your bow, as is my life.” Clarke startled when she shouted the last few words. “Those arrows that killed my attackers were yours. You, and you alone, are the one responsible for all the lives your actions may have saved. You are the one whose arrows brought justice for me and countless others. There is a debt between us just as there is a debt between you and all the clans for ending the mountains reign of terror. Do not belittle that with your what ifs. We both suffer our own scars, and thanks to you we will both heal.”

 

Lena’s words lifted an unseen weight from Clarke’s shoulders and she felt curiously light. Ahead of them, Clarke could see the road meander into a thick stand of tall forest. As they entered, the age of the trees seemed to press down on her. It was during that time of quiet contemplation that she felt a subtle change around her. She stopped her horse, and just as Lena glanced at her puzzled, she raised clasped hands above her head. Only then did Lena notice the rustling in the trees above. Eight women dropped from the lush canopy.

 

One of the masked women stepped forward. “Lena, you’ve returned! With good news for the queen I hope.” She pushed up her mask, a move that was copied by the rest of the scouts.

 

Lena put her hands down so Clarke followed suit. “Of course I have good news Deka. Do you think I’d bring back any other kind?”

 

The warrior called Deka smirked at her. “Tell me, is it the menagerie you have strung to your mount that made you miss us flying through the trees? Why, even your companion felt us before you did.”

 

The others laughed at the woman’s good-natured ribbing. Lena joined in their laughter. “Ah, but Deka, this is no ordinary companion of mine who felt you in the trees.”

 

Her words caused a rumble through the group of scouts. “What do you mean she’s not ordinary? How did she feel us? No outsider sees us when we run the trees.”

 

Lena seem to be unable to resist poking the lead scout’s pride. “Perhaps you all need to relearn to fly like hawks instead of waddling through the branches like a parade of ducks.”

 

The group of scouts roared with laughter. Clarke heard a least one say, “Good one, Lena.”

 

Deka simply shook her head before walking to Lena and clasping her forearm as warriors do. “Welcome back, friend.” She turned to Clarke. “And do we get your special friend’s name who doesn’t seem to have any clan markings? And if you say assassin, you’re in big trouble my friend.”

 

Clarke cleared her throat and rode forward a pace. “My name is Clarke, and I’m very pleased to meet you all.”

 

“Wanheda!” All the masked scout has their eyes pop all at ones which she would’ve found funny if the situation was not a very tense one.

 

Deka raised an eyebrow. “Lena?”

 

Her sister-friend shook her head resignedly. “It’s a long story, and one best told to the queen first.”

 

Nodding at Lena’s answer Deka instructed them to follow. Clarke could soon hear and smell the ocean. She had never seen one so she was excited. After about half a candle mark of walking, they soon came out of the tree line to a vast open beach. And the sight before her didn’t disappoint. She had ever only seen the ocean from space and in pictures which she had though was beautiful. But the sight in front of her wasn’t just beautiful, it was breath-taking.  They soon got on a boat which in itself was a completely new experience. After another half a candle mark later Clarke saw what seem like a large oil rig in the middle of the sea. When they finally dock, Clarke felt like a child going to village for the first time as she glanced around in amazement. The people acted and dressed so different from what she had always known. She wondered what living in the middle of the sea with this strange culture of peaceful fisher’s would be like.

 

Her first impression of the place was its vast size. It was a lot bigger than it appears. Everywhere she looked there were people in constant motion, going from one place to the next. Clarke walked with Deka and Lena, but the amount of stares she was getting made her wish she was on the ocean below.

 

Deka faced her when they reach a metal door way inside the rig. “You are welcome to freshen up here. The queen will see you shortly. If you need anything just asked Lena.” She soon leave after saying a quick goodbye to Lena.

 

Lena smiled. “Don’t worry, Clarke, I’ll be there too. The queen will want to meet up soon, so freshen up quick. I’ll come and get you soon. Don’t hesitate to use anything in there. It’s all mine.” Clarke frowned and nodded, knowing her eyes would be nearly grey with the apprehension she felt.

 

There was a knock on the door to her room nearly a candle mark later. Lena had returned to take her to meet the queen. Lena led her to a large metal room where they were met with a large gathering of people. Some were wearing their everyday garb, others had what looked like full formal leathers and armour. While she was not familiar with their styles, the formal outfits looked a lot fancier than that of the other grounders she had seen. Queen Luna looked magnificent sitting on a dais. She had a multitude of feathers in her long brown coloured hair. She was beautiful and looks to be of the around same age as Lena. She could feel the stares from everyone around them and from the queen as well. She started to have misgivings as to what she had gotten herself into.

Finally the queen spoke. “Lena what news do you bring?”

 

Clarke remained still and silent. She had no want to involve herself with their affairs. Lena answered with good grace. “Heda was not pleased of our request to remain neutral during the coming wars. But she still grant us our wish. She did asked for supplies if called for.”

 

The news caused a commotion through the crowd. The queen stood and motioned them both forward. Clarke followed Lena to the dais as Queen Myra made her way down the dais followed by her guards to a large table with chairs around. “Come, let us discuss this more comfortably.” Clarke was completely lost, but Lena seemed to expect the queen’s reaction. She gave her a reassuring smile as they were given their own seats, and the other relevant parties filed in and took their seats as well. The queen called for refreshments, then the lodge door was closed. Surprisingly, the stately woman turned her gaze to Clarke first.

“Wanheda, tell us how you found yourself accompanying one of our warrior.”

 

Lena smiled, and patted her knee with reassurance.

 

“I met Lena when she was attacked. My mentor and I helped her out, but he knew it was going to cause trouble later so he sent me with Lena to see if I could live with her here.” Clarke knew her explanation was not the best, and she blew out a frustrated breath.

 

Lena took pity on her and helped fill out her story. “If I may, my queen, I think I can explain a little better.”

The queen looked at Lena and chided. “You may tell her tale.”

Lena winked at her and then turned back to the queen. “Thank you, my queen. To start near the beginning, I was on my way back from Polis. While I was traveling through the Louwoda Klironkru, I was stopped on a forest road by the forest patrol. Their Leader demanded I give up my sword. When I refused, they…”

 

She faltered, and Clarke knew that her strong warrior friend was still deeply hurt inside despite her tough attitude. Clarke grabbed Lena’s hand in hers and continued the story for her.

 

“They threw her sword into the woods and killed her horse. She was beaten repeatedly, then they stripped her and threw her over the back of her dead mount.” Clarke could feel her eyes well up at the memory of that day. She glanced at Lena and saw her head bowed but her grip was strong in hers. “I…I had heard the soldiers from where I was in the forest. It was near my steading. So I was able to see it all from the safety of the side of the road.”

 

Suddenly Luna’s faces looked on her in fury. “You watched from safety while another woman was being abused? Those are not the actions of a person who would seek to be amongst us, even if you are Wanheda!”

 

Lena’s head jerked up and she raised a hand palm up toward the queen. “Peace, my queen, let her finish the story.”

 

The queen gave an abrupt nod, but the look of anger was still there as well as on the faces of everyone else present. Clarke swallowed her nerve and continued. “I will freely admit that I was afraid. I had never harm a soul since the mountain. And when they started abusing her…I…” She cleared her throat. “I just snapped. I had my black oak bow with me and I stood with clear intention and…and I killed them all.” She hung her head, still feeling guilt over the deaths.

 

Lena added quietly, “What she’s not telling you all is that there were six fully armed men, two with bows. What she’s also not telling you is that she’d vowed to not kill anyone ever again since the fall of the mountain. She broke the vow to save me.”

 

The elderly council man looked back at her. “Is this true?”

 

She tried hard not to saw how close to tears she was and simply nodded. “Yes.”

 

The queen leaned across and took her free hand. “Now that is the action of Wanheda we all heard tales of. Thank you for saving my friend.” She released her hand and sat once again. “Now tell me how you come to travel with Lena. Were you sought out for the deaths of the warriors?”

 

“No, we took my arrows from the bodies and removed all other items from Lena’s mount that would give them any clues as to the horse’s ownership. I led her through the forest to my steading and treated her injuries. Torrel, my mentor, went out after hearing my story and covered all evidence of our passage home.” Nervously, she took a drink from the mug someone had set next to her. “It was actually Torrel who asked me to go with Lena.” At the queen’s confused look, she continued. “You see, Torrel is dying. He is the fletcher for the king and nobles, and when he died I was to lose everything. There was no way I could continue living there weather war is on the horizon or not. Someone will eventually get to me. He wanted me to leave and start a new life where I could be free to do as I chose.”

 

The queen looked at her with a new light. “Does Torrel still live?”

 

She could feel the pain roll across her face and she closed her blue eyes to hold back the flood of tears. “His weakness has progressed considerably the past few moons, with every day worse than the one before, so I do not know. I knew when I left that I would probably never see him again.”

 

She opened her eyes in time to catch the queen’s sympathetic look as well as mirrored looks around the chamber. She addressed both of them.

 

“I’m truly sorry for all that the two of you have been through. When we leave this chamber, I’d like to extend the utmost hospitality to you Clarke and Lena will be relieved of her duties till tomorrow and to show you around and rest.”

 

Lena smiled and nodded. Luna slapped her hands to her thighs. “Okay then!” She turned to one of the runners. “Send word to everyone. I’d like a celebration tonight to honour the good news they bring. And of course, the presence of Wanheda.” She turned back to her. “In the meantime, Lena will show you back to your room and then give you a tour of the village.”

 

A masked warrior forward. “My queen, Clarke is sharing Lena’s room.”

 

The queen shot him a look that was both irritated and slightly embarrassed. “Honoured guest, Jax! Give Wanheda separate room. Don’t pack them in like field mice on those little beds.” But before Jax could leave to follow the orders, Luna’s eyebrows went up as if she had a sudden thought. She held up her hand to stay Jax and addressed Clarke and Lena again. “Unless you two…are you together? If so, we can keep you in the same room, but a bigger one…”

 

Lena laughed at the queen’s changed demeanour. “No, my queen, we are fine in separate rooms. I’ll look forward to sleeping on a real bed again. I forgot how rough traveling is on the backside.”

 

One of the council members, and older woman, cackled. “You should try it when you’ve passed fifty winters!” The rest of the room broke up laughing at that and they filed out into the sunshine.

 

Before everyone got up Clarke spoke up. “Queen Luna, if you could, I would really appreciate it if my presence here is kept a secret including Le.. the commander.”

 

Luna looked at her with understanding in her eyes. Clarke didn’t know if Luna agrees with Lexa’s decision or not, but from the look of it, she at least appears to understand her wish. “If that is what you want then it shall be done. But you’ll be given task just like everyone else if you plan to stay here. My people will honour your wishes, but you must serve them in return.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll do whatever I can and I’ll always protect the innocent till my last breathe.” At that Luna nodded and concluded the meeting.

 

****

 

 

After Jax showed Clarke her room, Lena continued the tour. She took her by the mess hall, and the baths. When Lena saw the bathroom, she burst out, “Goddess, I’m going to soak for an hour when we’re done.”

 

Clarke looked at her in confusion. “I do not understand. What is so special about bathing in a little tub that can barely fit a full grown adult?”

 

Lena stared at her incredulously. “We don’t have little tubs! Come here.”

 

She took her by the arm and led her to one of the unoccupied room. When Clarke looked inside, she felt shock down to her toes. It was no little tub rolled in to sit by a hearth fire. Gods, the bathing tub was half the size of the entire room!

 

When Clarke pulled her head back out of the doorway, Lena reached over and gently pushed her mouth closed with a finger.

 

“Are you excited for a bath now?” Clarke just nodded.

 

After that, Lena took her through the centre of the rig. There they met up with Deka again. People were going every which way with many of the people preparing for the evening’s festivities. Deka led us to the next stop on the list which was the training fields. There she saw warriors practicing with a variety of weapons, staves, swords, knives, some sort of short sticks, and even a few working on unarmed combat. She was impressed at the display of skill. But what truly caught her attention was the archery field.

 

Deka noticed the interested look in her eye. “Are you an archer, Clarke?”

 

Lena answered for her in a serious voice. “She’s the best I’ve ever seen.” Clarke scowled at her exaggeration before making their way toward the field.

 

Seeing them approach, the instructor greeted Deka and Lena. “Lena, who is your friend?”

 

Lena smiled back at him. “Hello, Kante. This is Clarke.” Looking at her, she said, “Clarke, this is our training master, Kante.”

 

Kante gave her a big grin. “Welcome Wanheda! Is there anything that I can do for you? You are free to use the target range while you’re here.”

 

Deka chuckled at the hopeful look in her eyes. “Actually, Lena says Clarke here is the best archer she’s ever seen. I’m sure she is especially interested in a little practice on your field.”

 

Clarke blushed at Lena’s foolish boast. “My skills are not as fine as that. I’ve merely had any experience outside of hunting our meals.”

 

The training master noticed her bow and arrows. “May I see your gear?”

 

“Sure.” she nodded and removed her bow and quiver of arrows, handing them to him.

He immediately looked at her bow. Noticing the loose string, he looked up at her in question. Knowing he wanted to string it tight, she gave her consent. “Go ahead but be warned, it’s a tough one. To string and to draw.”

 

Kante got it strung with some effort and then drew it back. “Deh, you’re right, that is a strong draw. Is that black oak?” She nodded and he handed it back to her. Next he removed one of her arrows and whistled. Holding the arrow up, he looked at her. “This is your work?”

She nodded again. “Yes.”

 

“Nice, very nice!” Suddenly he put the arrow back and handed her the quiver. “I want to see you shoot.”

 

She looked at him curiously and then glanced at Lena. Clarke wondered if this was normal, asking guests to perform their skills. She nodded in encouragement. “Go ahead, Clarke, have a little fun.”

 

“Okay.”

 

As Kante led them over to one of the stations, she could hear Lena and Deka whispering behind them.

 

“How good is she?”

 

“I watched her shoot an arrow down out of the air.”

 

Kante pointed at the furthest target. “All right, if you’re as good as your friend says, you should have no problem shooting the centre of that target.”

 

Before he could say another word, Clarke quickly grabbed an arrow, nocked it, drew, and fired, all in one smooth motion. The training master did not say a word, simply nodded. She heard more whispering behind them.

 

“I told you so.”

 

Kante chuckled. “Clearly that was too easy. Let’s see how you do with our advanced targets.” He called out to a short redhead warrior that was a few paces away. “Kira set up an advanced target, will you?”

 

The redhead nodded and took off down the field. From behind the first target, she pulled out another. This one was smaller and it featured a pole lashed to the top. The pole was pointed at her, sticking out maybe an arm span from the target. Hanging from the end of the pole was what looked like a length of twine and a metal ring. Based on the size of the redhead warrior moving the target, the ring looked like it was a little bigger than a hand span across. Clarke could see it gently swaying in the breeze. She grunted and knew that their advanced target would not be so easy. She looked at the training master.

 

“Did you say advanced, or impossible?”

 

He laughed at her trepidation and clapped her on the shoulder. “Come on, Wanheda, let’s see what you’re made of.”

 

Clarke was disconcerted to notice that her time with Kante had started to draw a crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed what looked like wagering going on between some of the warriors. She stepped up to the rope that was strung across the station. There would be no quick draw for such a difficult target. She had to time the wind and her breathing just right in order not only hit the centre of the target, but also put the arrow through the swinging ring. She watched as the breeze picked up and it gave a little twirl. Taking a deep breath, she pulled and nocked an arrow. She was comforted by her green fletching. It was familiar. She let out the breath and took in another deep one, sighting and waiting for just the right moment. She felt the wind still and released her breath just before she released the arrow. Clarke think everyone froze, her included, until her arrow appeared as if by magic in the centre of the target down the field. The ring swung slightly back and forth, unable to spin completely due to the shaft that held it in place. Behind her she could hear a chorus of cheers and whistles. She blushed when she realized just how many people had been watching.

 

She looked back at Kante and he was giving her a curious look. Then he smiled. “Come on, Wanheda, walk with me to get your arrows.” She slung her bow across her shoulders and followed him downfield. She knew she had made a hard shot and that Torrel would have been proud. A few paces into their walk, he started questioning her. “So who taught you to shoot?”

 

“Torrel. He is the king’s fletcher and the best archer in Louwoda Klironkru.”

 

He looked at her and then at the target that was rapidly approaching. “I’m not so sure I believe that.”

 

Could he show so little respect? She felt her face grow hot and she started to defend her mentor. “He is! He is the one who taught me!”

 

Kante turned suddenly and put his hand on her arm. “Peace, Wanheda. I only meant that I think you may have taken that mantle from him.”

 

She looked sceptical. They arrived at the target and he pointed at the ring. “Our queen was the only one who has ever caught the ring from that distance. And the day she did it was completely calm with no wind. And she is the best archer I know of. She was the only one who can beat Heda Lexa when they were training together.” He carefully removed her arrow. “You’ve got skill, and I hope everyone get to appreciate it.”

 

Suddenly they heard someone cry out. “No!”

 

The familiar tingling sensation crawled up her spine again. She heard a faint rustling and at the last possible heartbeat she reached down and caught an arrow in front of the training master’s belly. They both looked at the arrow in surprise then back toward the archery stations. She could see a young girl crying at the station next to hers. Kante stormed back down the field as she hastily grabbed her first arrow from the easy target. She could hear him clearly before she even caught up.

 

“Tisha! What do you think you were doing drawing on a target when there were people downfield the next one over?”

 

The girl continued to cry. She could not have been more than eleven years old. “I’m sorry, Training Master, I didn’t see you.”

 

“Tisha, this is the third time you’ve almost injured someone because you weren’t paying attention. I think you need to go back to the basics for more rudimentary training.”

 

“But, Training Master!”

 

Kante slashed his hand through the air. “No, end of discussion! Turn in your bow and quiver and report to Gorla.”

 

Tisha hung her head in shame. “Yes, Training Master.”

 

Once the girl was gone, Kante turned back to her. “Now, how did you do that?”

 

Clarke was confused at first and then her feat of speed with the wayward arrow came back to her. “I…I really do not know.” She doesn’t know how she could explain her heightened senses without arising more questions and more likely looking like a freak. She felt relieved when Lena walked up.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am fine. I was not the one that was almost hit, it was Kante.”

 

The training master gave her a curious look, as if he was trying to figure out some mystery.

 

“Yes, I was, and it would have been a slow and painful death had the arrow made it to its destination. You say you didn’t know how you did it, but tell me how it felt.”

 

Clarke looked at him curiously and really thought about it. “Well, I heard the yell, and then I felt a tingling up my spine. It was the rustle of the arrow through the air that I heard. That was why I reached out my hand to grab it. I guess I just got lucky.”

 

Kante turned to her. “Lena told me about the bandits you two encounter on your journey. She said you shot an arrow out of the air.”

 

Clarke’s words came out stammering and unsure. “Kind of, I mean…I did. But it was just chance really, an accident. I just got lucky!”

 

Kante resumed walking and they had no choice but to follow. Clarke got nervous when he replied, “I don’t think you did.”

 

They arrived near the weapons room moments later and he ducked inside. A few candle drops went by before he returned with a bow and whistled for two of his instructors. One took off toward the trees and the other followed behind them. The nervous feeling blossomed into full-on anxiety when he walked them away to a secluded area.

 

“What is going on, Kante? Why are we out here?” Clarke briefly wondered if this was a Floukru ritual she was unfamiliar with. She glanced at her friend but found no answers.

 

Even Lena looked at him with concern. “Kante?”

 

He turned back to them when they finally arrived at their destination, as his instructor walked about forty paces away. “I don’t believe your shot was luck. I’ve seen you do the impossible twice. The problem is that you don’t believe in your own skill. And that will get you, or someone who relies on you, hurt. Though you are not part of our clan, consider this your first lesson from me.”

 

Lena stepped in. “Whoa, you can’t do this, she could be seriously hurt. You can’t just have your instructor shoot arrows at her, that’s insane!”

 

The training master glanced from Clarke to Lena. “I’m not. They are going to shoot at me. String your bow, Clarke, I don’t want to die today.”

 

Lena threw up her hands and paced away, cursing words she did not recognize. Clarke quickly strung her bow. She nocked an arrow and without warning she heard an arrow fire. Just as fast, she released hers and the arrow was dashed to the ground. The tingling up her spine returned and she heard a rustle in the breeze. She quickly spun her bow around and knocked another arrow out of the sky before it could find a home in Kante’s back.

 

Clarke stood in shock while Kante looked calmly back at her. Lena furiously ran over and shoved the training master to the ground.

 

“What in the spirit’s name was that? You could have been killed! She would have had that on her conscience as well.”

 

Kante slowly stood up and held his hand out, palm up. “Peace, Lena, there was no danger.”

 

Clarke could see the warrior with the bow approach and another appeared from the trees carrying her bow. When she looked back at Kante, he was removing his shirt. Underneath were thick blocks of wood across his chest and back, connected at the top by leather strips.

Her mouth dropped open. “But…you…”

 

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes. Kante removed the blocks and put his shirt back on. He placed a warm hand on Clarke’s shoulder and looked into her eyes. “Now do you believe in yourself? Do you believe in the power and strength of your bow, the speed of your reaction, and the instinct that marches down your spine?”

 

Clarke stared at him in awe. How he could know what she felt? “Yes, but how do you know about that?”

 

He smiled and winked. “It’s what all the best have. It is the knowledge of all the things around them and the ability to know when something doesn’t belong. This is the gift that you have, may you always use it wisely.”

 

The Floukru training master stared at her then down field at the advanced target. “I’m honoured you kept my dead at bay, Wanheda.” He grinned and shook his head before walking away. He called over his shoulder, “Come back and visit me again, and I’ll find something even more challenging for you.”

 

Clarke smiled, sensing she had won the training master’s respect. Once he was gone, Deka felt safe enough to approach again. “Wow. That was truly incredible, Clarke! I haven’t seen anyone shoot like that other than Lena. And I’ve never seen anyone grab an arrow out of the air before.”

 

Clarke glanced at Lena to see her reaction. “I have to agree with her, Clarke. You have developed a little fan club with this demonstration.” She smirked. “Better watch yourself at the celebration tonight.” She winked at her and Clarke felt her face heat up with realization.

 

Deka giggled at the entire exchange. “Come on, let’s go find you some proper Floukru outfits then you can each bathe.”

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And as always, don't forget to let me know your thoughts so far on the comments. Peace out!!


	4. (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's life on the new clan begins. New friends were made, new bonds were form. But things are happening outside of their peaceful clan that threatens Clarke's peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of a new month and and I thought why not make my readers happy with a new chapter on the first day of this month?! Happy reading my friends..!

The celebration was like none Clarke had ever experienced. She had seen a few celebrations while she was in Ton DC but nothing like this. While she was with Torrel it was risky for her to venture to the nearby village so she never get to experience any. Before the feasting began, the queen announce the news of staying neutral from the upcoming war and that Wanheda will be staying with them. A roar of cheers that swelled above the village centre was not something she expected, but Lena was quick to inform that the news of Wanheda already saving her twice and the life of their beloved training’s master was spreading like wildfire. The raucous cheer rose and she blushed nearly purple. She could see Lena laughing at her discomfort. She shrugged and smiled, knowing she would get over it eventually. She was given the honour of eating with the queen so there was no reprieve from being the centre of attention. It was not until the meal was passed around the table that she realized some of the foods were completely foreign to her. She asked a lot of questions and tried many different things. She was unsure how to act about drinking the wine since she had little to no effect at all. Seeing everyone drinking, she decided to act light headed.

 

 

She had no idea how, but the queen seem to see through her act. Soon after dinner, the queen whisper with a voice just loud enough for her alone to hear. “Thank you for saving Kante earlier and also bringing back Lena safely. Have breakfast with me tomorrow. We have much to discuss.” Clarke swallowed and gave her a nod.

 

“Now, I believe Lena is looking for you. Go…go have fun and make some friends.” Clarke smiled shyly before making her way off the dais.

 

****

 

 

The next morning, Clarke woke up breathing heavily and sweating. Her nightmares were becoming more frequent the past few days. She could only hope it will get better ones she gets settled.

 

By the time she made it to the queen’s chamber, she was still feeling a bit shaky. She was let through by the guards without any hassle. The queen took one look at her and had her settle on a chair. She gave Clarke a sly smile. “You looked like you’re having a hangover. And I’m pretty sure it is not an act. Though I can’t say the same for last night while you were drinking.”

 

Clarke cleared her throat trying to buy time to think how to answer. “I didn’t sleep well last night, my queen.”

 

“Just call me Luna. After all you are Wanheda. And it seems a little weird that you address Heda by her name and still address me by my title.” She smiled seeing her blushed purple at the comment.

 

Luna poured them some water and settled back in her chair. “So, tell me more about your training with your Torrel.”

 

Relief at the change of topic, Clarke explained all about Torrel’s training, about how he taught her to hunt from trees, and how to adjust her aim for moving targets and to compensate for the wind. She shared the first time he showed her the obstacle course. She was meant to go through it running while he counted aloud. She had to hit every target, some from trees, and make it back to him before he reached one hundred. Luna seemed impressed.

 

“So he taught you to climb trees?”

 

“Well, not exactly. He had a bad leg and can’t walk without his walking stick. He told me what I should do and gave me pointers, but I had to teach myself. I can hunt and skin just about anything, and I am not afraid of heights. Each month after the first obstacle course, he would change the shooting course to make it more difficult.”

 

“So, tell me about the last time you missed a target.” Luna cocked her head at her. “Have you ever missed a target since then?”

 

Clarke thought about it and nodded her head. “It was after the healer told us that Torrel’s sickness was getting worst and he couldn’t do anything about it. I was really sad for a long time and finally Torrel told me to get my bow and go outside.” She took a sip of water. “He started counting and I took off through the woods. When I returned, he was on one hundred and seventy-two. We went out and looked at all the targets. I hit every one, but not a centre shot. Then he told me I could not be sad forever. I told him that I would be sad because I don’t know how not to be. We argued back and forth. He did everything he could to make me madder and madder. Finally he stopped and handed my arrows back. Then he started counting again. I took off again and on my second pass I made it back in my fastest time. He was only on seventy-nine when I stopped in front of him.” Clarke took another deep swallow of water, vividly remembering the lesson of that day. “That time when we walked the woods, I saw I had missed all the targets, every single one. Completely missed. We collected all my arrows and then he led me to a big log and sat down. I remember word for word what he told me. ‘Clarke, your emotions will always control how you fly. Sadness will make you slow and imprecise. Anger will make you fast and careless. Never aim an arrow when you do not have complete control.’”

 

Luna nodded. “That’s great advice.” She seem deep in thought for a moment before she looked at her. “Do you know anything about Nightbloods?”

 

Clarke looked at her confused at the sudden change in topic. “No.”

 

“Unlike others, the colour a Nightblood’s blood is black. And it’s not just the colour of the blood that makes it special. It’s what they can do that others can’t. They have better hearing, is faster, stronger and heals faster than a normal person. That’s why they are all collected at a young age to train to become the next commander.” Clarke sat quietly while Luna seem to be collecting herself. “I’m a Nightblood too. I used to train with Lexa. But to become a commander all Nightbloods must fight to the dead during the conclave and the one left standing is chosen. Nightbloods are not allowed to ever see their real parents again. I couldn’t take the life of the only family I know. We grew up together, all of us. That’s why I ran away and found a home here away from the rest of the clans. Away from all the violence. Luckily, Lexa pardon me and I was not being hunted.” Luna looked at her then. “My reason for telling you this is to make you feel comfortable to share your story. I couldn’t decide what to do unless I know the truth. And also to tell you that what you tell me will not surprise me or look at you any differently.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Clarke decided it’s safe and that she could trust Luna. Though she isn’t certain how much her judgement on that regard is worth after what happened with Lexa.

 

“After the mountain, I.. well my mind was not in a very good place. It was almost like living in a dream and not the good kind. I went back to the mountain after I left my people. There I found an experimental cure the mountain men were experimenting with. It was supposed to allow them to go outside without getting radiation sickness. But according to the record, it was too radioactive itself. Even grounders didn’t survive the test. So, in my daze, I injected it to myself thinking it was only fair that I too die burning amongst them. Turns out, I’m much more resistant to radiation than the grounders. Soon I woke up in a cave with a friend. We parted ways as soon as I could walk again. Few days later, Torrel saved me from bleeding out after a panther attacked me. The first thing we discovered is that I heal faster. My wounds from the attack could have easily killed me let alone get better so soon.”

 

“What else?” Luna asked curious.

 

“Well, I guess I’m like a nightblood, but my blood is still red. All my senses are heightened. I can hear, smell and feel better. That’s why my arrows fly true. I don’t exactly know how faster or stronger I’m though. I never had someone to train with to figure that out. And I feel this tingling sensation whenever I’m in danger.”

 

“Well that explains a lot about your skills, though I have a feeling that you are even better than a nightblood.” Upon seeing the weird expression Clarke was making, Luna asked. “What? There’s more isn’t there?”

 

“I can see in the dark. In black and white, but I can see clearly. And I’ve a very high tolerance for poison or anything that I know of which is harmful to my body.”

 

Luna just looked at her thoughtfully at that. She was starting to feel unnerving when Luna started speaking. “I would like to train you. Not archery. Nobody will rival you at that. Floukru is a very small clan. We don’t have many warriors. If not for the coalition, our clan would not have survived. But war is soon to come and the coalition is breaking. I don’t know if I can keep my people save anymore. I will never asked you to kill an innocent, but I need your help to protect my people. You are Wanheda, just you being here makes my people feel powerful, help me defend my people who has never wronged anyone outside our clan from the people who will come to destroy that peace.”

 

Clarke was shocked by the request and the desperation she saw in the queen’s eyes only made her realise how the queen was openly being vulnerable and honest with her. “Whenever I lead, I only bring dead and destruction. How can you, no, how can your people feel save with me amongst them?” Clarke asked. It was the only thing that she wasn’t able to understand.

 

“You only bring dead and destruction to your enemy. Your love and care for your people is what made you do all that. You succeeded in doing what even the long line of commanders weren’t able to do when it comes to saving your people. Who wouldn’t feel save when it is you who leads them? I know you have a lot of guild in you. But think of all the people whom the mountain men has kill and of all the people whom they would eventually kill if they are still alive. It is their leader’s fault that innocent people died. Not yours. It was their leader’s job to care about whether his people live or die, not yours. Don’t carry the guild for other’s poor choices. And my people sees that. You should too. I couldn’t think of anyone better to be by my side when there’s enemies on all sides.”

 

Clarke didn’t realise she was crying until Luna came over to her and wiped a tear away from her face. That only made her cry more. Luna seem to realise this because she instead hugged her then and let Clarke cry on her shoulders.

 

Clarke didn’t know why she was feeling this emotional all of a sudden. She quickly calm herself down and step back from Luna mumbling apologise for her breakdown.

 

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to be vulnerable in front of me, Clarke. I swear to not break that trust.” Clarke could see the sincerity and understanding in Luna’s face and gave her a single nod.

 

“So… you want me to become a warrior?” Clarke asked changing the subject.

 

“No. Not a warrior. Warriors are not effective without numbers and we don’t have the numbers. We trained the best amongst the warriors as assassins. Since quantity is not an option we are left to opt for quality. And also, we are a peaceful clan, we don’t wage wars. Our priority is to prevent war. But training an assassin is not easy. Only a few could complete the training and unlike Ice Nation, I don’t force anyone if they couldn’t go through with the training. With you special skillsets, you’ll be most effective as an assassin. And before your mind gets too far, I will say this once more, ‘I will not asked you to take any innocent life’. All you will have to do is petrol the border, give warnings to those that violates our border and only take out those that plans to harm us. Our assassin’s task is mostly to gather Intel and try to stop any war that threatens us before it even begins. We might be able to defend the rig, but our villages on the coast will not survive a war. Protecting them will be your duty once you are ready.”

 

“You said you want to train me. Won’t I have to be trained by an assassin to be one?” Clarke asked confused.

 

“I won’t be the only one training you. You are more similar to a nightblood so you will learn much more quickly training with me. Nightbloods are trained to be better than anyone. Our training is that of a warrior, but we are made familiar with the ways of an assassin since they are most likely to target us if we become the next Heda. Still assassins are dangerous because every assassin is different. From how they operate to how they kill. I will be training you as best as I can, but to become an assassin you’ll be learning from many other specialised experts. I hear that you are a healer too. That will be most useful because it will shortened your training much more. If you want you can even get extra lessons to get a healers mark as well?” Her eyebrows raised waiting for Clarke’s thought of her suggestion. Clarke just nodded. “Today you rest and enjoy time with your friends. You will start your training from tomorrow. Your schedule will be delivered to you in the evening. That is of course if you are still willing to.”

 

Luna looked at her with a blank expression then. Clarke is sure it is so as to get a genuine answer from her. She has no idea what she is getting herself into, but at least it will keep her busy and tired, which means she will more likely sleep without nightmares. She collect herself with a deep breath and looked at Luna with certainty.

 

“I am.”

 

****

 

 

Months went by and seasons changed. Before Clarke knew it, the leaves had abandoned the trees and all of Floukru had switched to their winter wear. While it was known to get cold, she had learned from the previous winter there that weather at sea isn’t as extreme as in the plains. And it was practically unheard of to get snow there. She had stories about great blizzards and snow piled up to the waist on some clans, Ice nation being the worst. Thankfully there was nothing like that in their forest. But scouting in the trees with her fingers stiff from cold and her breath coming out in great white clouds was no fun.

 

Clarke had always thought midwinter trees were a bit like monsters with their reaching black branches and rough bark. Her hands were so cold that they could barely grab on as she moved from tree to tree. Her patrol was finally complete for the day and there was nothing she wanted more than to soak in the hot baths back at the village. It had been a year and a half since she had come here and she was nearly finished with her training. Luna had been sending her to scout the forest more frequently these days.  Having heightened abilities have shortened her training much more than Luna had anticipated. Her heightened senses and physiology had made her learn skills and moves with ease like she had done all of it before. Soon after she had gone undefeated in succession while sparing with Luna, Luna then had her spar with multiple opponents with different weapons. Her fast reflex and heightened senses were proving to be of much help while sparing with multiple opponents. And now she is just waiting for her theoretical lessons to end before she could become a full fledge assassin and a formidable warrior. The frustrating part is that, she had no idea how much theory lessons are left. A voice called out her name as she approached the scout room near the edge of the village.

 

“Clarke!” She sighed as she saw Deka coming from the opposite direction. While she was always happy to see her friend, she knew her hot bath was going to be postponed if the Scout Leader wanted to speak with her. Perhaps she should have been more grateful since she had not seen her friend for almost a month. Deka had been on outer rotation nearly the entire time since midwinter. It was unusual but she never said why.

 

“Hello, Deka! How is life on the edge?”

 

It was common understanding that the interior scouts that went out and came back to the village each day had it significantly easier than the perimeter scouts. Outer rotation ran along the perimeter of Floukru territory and it was too long a distance to justify running back and forth to the village centre at the end of each shift, so the perimeter scouts would spend three full days and nights as part of their scout rotation. When they were relieved by a new batch of perimeter scouts they would take two days to hunt on their way back to the village. Then the scouts would have two rest days before doing it again. The rotation differed greatly from the inner scouts who patrolled the forest around the village. The three shifts of scouts covered morning, afternoon, and night times while the perimeter scouts were on duty night and day. With posted sentries, forward scouts, and runners, it was just a different way of guarding the villages. More unpredictable, more exciting, and less dull was how many described it. So “life on the edge” was really just a euphemism for the dangerous duty as a perimeter scout. So, the scout leaders are mostly assassins while they pick their team according to their preference. But those picked were the best amongst the clan warriors.

 

The Scout Leader grabbed a convenient rope that was hanging near and swung safely to the ground. Clarke’s branch was lower so she simply flipped down to the dead leaves below.

 

“Life is like it always is. I’m glad I caught you though, I have something important to ask. Do you have time to talk right now?”

 

Clarke immediately grew concerned, not having a clue what she might want to speak with her about. But her vigorous training had finally taught her how to school her face to neutrality. Clarke smiled at her and held up her chapped hands.

 

“I can be free if you want to talk now. But if you are also finished with shift, I would make a suggestion that we take our discussion to the smallest bathing pool because I desperately need to warm up.”

 

Deka noticeably brightened at her suggestion. “Goddess, Clarke, that’s a great idea! How about I meet you in a quarter candle mark?”

 

Clarke nodded and the tall brunette took off at a fast lope toward her room. Clarke watched her until she disappeared around one of the supply rooms then she made her way back to her own. It had been a difficult moon. A few months back, messenger from the capital came in reporting of the assassinations of different clan representatives and raids by bandits on different border villages. Much to her great worry, her sister-friend, Lena, had gone with the queen to the capital to assess the situation there.

 

Lena had found time to send her a few notes of update. She said they were not sure who was behind the attacks, just that they were well organized. Clarke was not sure what upset her more, that her sister was away or that her queen was also away. Both facts touched her deeper than she cared to let on to the rest of her friends. She had become close to Luna more than she was willing to admit. She doesn’t know if Luna feels the same way or not, for she is nice and friendly to everyone. Either way Clarke wasn’t ready to think too much into it. She doesn’t know if she could ever be able to open up her heart anymore and Luna deserves only the best. Not someone as broken as herself.

 

She had the foresight to stop for some food and wine on her way to the smallest bathing pool. She was hungry and suspected that Deka would be as well. She was already submerged in the water up to her neck when Clarke arrived. Her friend was beautiful and athletic and never failed to turn heads wherever she went. She was also a notorious playgirl and not who she truly wanted deep within her heart, but she could not help her reaction to her beauty. Clarke was only human after all. They had enjoyed a night together from time to time. But she certainly was not interested in anything except friendship from the Interior Scout Leader.

 

“Warm bread, fish, and wine! Goddess but I could kiss you right now!” Clarke could only laughed at her.

 

“I can see this pool is taken. I’ll find another.”

Clarke knew that voice as sure as her own and she felt the biggest smile come over her.

 

“Lena, you are back! Come join us!”

 

Wearing a strange look on her face, her voice sounded flat.

 

“You seem busy. I don’t want to intrude.”

 

Confusion took her for a heartbeat. Is there something going on between Deka and her sister? She had been so busy and tired during her trainings that she hadn’t notice anything unusual or talked to Lena much. Now that she think about it, she and Deka had not slept together in a while.

 

“Come on sister, we are not busy. Deka wanted to talk to me about something.”

 

The tall scout jumped slightly, causing water to slosh. “Oh, that’s right! The queen had assigned me the task of filling a new position as soon as she return today.”

 

Lena and Clarke answered at the same time. “What position?” They looked at each other and giggled. Deka just rolled her eyes.

 

“The position is for Perimeter Scout Leader. We need someone over the Perimeter Scouts full time, not just being covered in a rotation by the temporary teams. We’re exhausted trying to cover two areas each. The queen gave me her recommendation and suggested I speak with the other scouts and shift leaders to get them updated about the change.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense. The position would cover perimeter scouts and the scout hunters?” Clarke nodded. “So is that what you want to tell me?”

 

She shook her head slowly. “No, Clarke.”

 

“Oh!” Clarke’s head swivelled toward Lena at the tone of her voice.

 

“What is the matter?”

 

Lena ignored her question and levelled a serious look at Deka. “But I thought she hasn’t completed her training?”

 

Deka once again shook her head. “The queen had received approval from all the instructors.”

 

Feeling more confused than ever, Clarke finally snapped. “Just tell me who it is, will you?” Then she suddenly looked at Deka. “Wait. It’s you, isn’t it?”

 

They both looked at her at the same time and Deka answered simply. “No. It’s you.”

 

Her stomach dropped as she felt the blood leave her face. Luna wanted her to be Perimeter Scout Leader? On one hand, she was pretty bored with the daily patrols. On the other hand, she would be away from the village for days at a time and at the border which is risky for her. She can’t be seen by outsiders and had to wear mask all the time. Also, as perimeter scout leader, by default she will be the leader of all the scouts, even Deka, which Clarke doesn’t know how she feel about it. Was Deka disappointed that she wasn’t chosen? Her musings were interrupted when Lena spoke. “Are you okay with the decision?”

 

The Inner Scout Leader went quiet. Clarke knew that look well for she wore it when she was most stubborn and determined. “Kante wants her, as do all the other scouts. She may be new to us, but she is Wanheda, slayer of mountain, Goufa gon Artemis. She did what generations of Hedas had been unable to succeed in doing, that too after only few months of being on the ground. There’s nobody I would like more to lead the scouts than her.”

 

Shana seem satisfied with the answer as she simple nodded. Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thank you, Deka, for your trust in me. I didn’t think I would be given such a position, but I’ll do anything to protect my people that had been so accepting and welcoming to me when others are after my head. This is my new home my new family and I’ll do anything to protect them. I will need to know when I’m to start and what my official duties will be. Why didn’t the queen called me?”

 

“The queen wasn’t in the mood to come inland and had much to discuss with the council. Also, she doesn’t want to delay it anymore and asked to pick your second and third scout and three permanent teams or you could build a new one. Pick any from the whole scout for your second and third but if you are planning to assemble new teams you’ll have to hand pick from the existing army. I can make some recommendations but you should be the one to choose who you feel most comfortable with and tactics you want to implement.” She chuckled slightly. “Knowing you, you’ll probable assemble new teams and filled it with the best archers. And don’t worry, Clarke, I have full confidence in you.”

 

Clarke was anxious at the thought of picking her team. But the anxiety cleared as fast as it came. “Well, I don’t want to get too close and risk getting identified. I’m best working in the dark and shadows. Also, as scout, archers are most effective since our numbers are small, and fighting head on in the open is just stupid.”

 

“I suppose that’s true. Anyway, meet me at dawn near the scout quarter, tomorrow. I’ll introduce you to some of the perimeter scouts and let you take it from there.”

 

Clarke acknowledged her words with a nod and let her eyes glance at Lena. Clarke could see that Lena was worried, and a myriad of other emotions that she did well to keep to herself. Just as Clarke knew her, Lena also knew her. And she was aware that once Clarke had made up her mind she was not one to be dissuaded. “Well, I am clean as I will probably get and I am ready for real food now.” Clarke stood and made her way out of the pool. “Lena, maybe we can catch up tonight? Or are you going to leave for the rig soon?”

 

She shook her head and spoke as Clarke dressed. “No, I’m here for a few days at least. The queen is supposed to be here in a day or two and we’re to go over the notes and meet with all the scout teams and captains and generals concerning our situation. Then I’ll probably be sent out to Polis again. I don’t know if I will be accompanying Queen Luna or she will send just me.”

 

Clarke’s heart stuttered at her words. Just as she felt worry and responsibility to Clarke, Clarke held the same for her in return. She did not like the thought of Lena in the middle of a conflict.

 

“Okay. How about we had dinner together?” She nodded and Clarke walked out the door. She did not want to spend any more time in the bathing room, guessing the direction that conversation would turn after she accepted Perimeter Scout Leader position. Clarke understood the reasoning of why they chose her. Despite her newness to the clan, she had become the best fighter they had ever seen. Luna had asked her to keep quiet about her night vision and high poison immunity though.

 

But despite her actions at the mountain, at three years her junior, Lena considered her a little sister above all else. Her first Floukru friend and they had been through a lot together. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was attacked outside Clarke’s homestead in a faraway clan. She would have died that day had Clarke not killed for her instead. They each continued to live with scars on their hearts from their first meeting but as she had pointed out before, they both lived and that was what mattered most.

 

****

 

 

Hours later, while gluing the fletching on an arrow, a knock sounded at her door. Not wanting to lose her focus on such a delicate placement, Clarke called out without turning around.

 

“Come in!”

 

Lena entered while she cleared the mess she had created. She motioned toward the other chair at her table. “Have a seat. I can clear this stuff away.”

 

Lena waved away her actions. “No, you can keep working, it’s fine. I feel like it’s been ages since I last spent time with my sister.”

 

Clarke looked at her then and knew her visit went beyond wanting to catch up. There was a look in her amber coloured eyes that she had not seen before. So instead of listening to her words, Clarke put her tools and arrows away and got out a skin of wine and two mugs. Lena raised an eyebrow then nodded her assent. Pushing the full mug towards her, Clarke looked into her eyes. Though she had not admitted it, she could see the sadness lurking beneath the surface.

 

“Something troubles you.” She nodded and stared at the mug in her hands. “Is it the assassinations at the capital?”

 

Her eyes slipped closed at the end of a long sigh.

 

“Yes.” Lena’s hand trembled beneath Clarke’s.

 

“Lena, what is it?” Clarke waited while heartbeats thumped by. Clarke knew that whatever it was, she could not be rushed.

 

After emptying nearly half her mug, Lena finally spoke. “Do you remember in one of my notes that I said things weren’t too bad yet?” Clarke nodded, creeping dread crawling its way up her throat. “Well I was wrong. The coalition has indeed broken and Ice Nation is leading the defected clans. Heda had tried to talk things peacefully and settle things through talks for the last year and a half, but a few weeks back all the defected clan members had left Polis after Azgeda declared war on the Coalition or what is left of it. Also a Skaikru convoy was attacked and though luckily none of them died, one of them was taken. It appears to be specifically after the one who was taken.”

 

Clarked stared at her in shock. Her mind and heart whirled in a kaleidoscope of emotion. Lena watched as fear, denial, and guild raced across Clarke’s face. And finally when nothing else was left, Clarke felt the familiar burn of anger. It was not hot like she had heard other people speak of it. Her anger had always been cool and clean with determination.

 

“I have to help them. I can asked them to seek the commander’s protection. Why are they being stubborn? Skaikru will not be able to protect themselves against the grounders if they are being attacked.”

 

Lena grabbed her hand and brought Clarke back close to the table. “Peace, Clarke. The Commander is doing all she can right now. Skaikru is not part of the coalition so they opt to stay out of the upcoming conflict. She can’t just rush in not knowing the situation in full. They aren’t sure who is responsible and the trackers that have been sent out never returned. They need more information and more support in this. Make no mistake, there will be a battle. But Heda want it to be on her terms and with minimal losses to her warriors and her allies.” She sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. “I didn’t come here to upset you tonight, but I did want to ask you a favour.”

 

Clarke unconsciously leaned forward, wondering what she could be asking of her.

 

“What is it?”

 

“There will be a battle, of that there is no doubt. And when the time comes they will send the warriors of the coalition after them. But if they need more, if the battle goes poorly, they will ask for volunteers from our clan. Clarke, I don’t want you to volunteer.”

 

“What?” Her shout was loud enough to wake the adjoining rooms but she could not help her reaction. “No, you cannot ask me to stay at the village and wait while my people risk their lives! This is my family now and I took a vow to defend them in every way possible.”

 

Clarke drew in a ragged breath. Just the thought of danger to those she love was enough to set her head spinning. “If it is called upon, Luna will go. That means you will be there as well, and I cannot sit idly in my room while you fight and die to a stranger’s sword!”

 

Lena levelled a stern look at her. “You will if the queen orders you to.”

 

Anxiety blossomed in her chest. “Please do not do that, Lena. Do not ask her to keep me home. That is unfair.”

 

“Oh Clarke, I don’t think I’ll have to. I think Luna will choose to keep you home regardless of what you or I want.”

 

Lena’s words echoed through her head and the more she thought about them the truer they felt. Abruptly she stood and walked to the sheathed sword that hung from a peg set in the wall. Clarke ran her fingers along the detailed circle with three whirlpool that was inscribed on the cross guard. “She gave this to me just moons ago. Do you think she assumed I would never use it?” Clarke turned back to Lena and she started to speak, but Clarke cut her off with a wave of her hand. Stalking to her quiver next, she pulled one of her forest fletch arrows from within. “I came into this clan with skill and determination and I have not once hesitated with my shot. Do you think I would do any less against a more organized foe?” When Clarke looked away from the arrow toward her friend, she was crying. “I lost my father, then I was sent to the ground where many horrible things happened to me, again when I thought I had found peace with Torrel, I lost him too and my home because I spent my life being nothing but a girl who did not understand the world. I am no longer that girl and I learned much since the day I landed on the ground. There is no way I will let another person be taken from me without a fight.”

 

“And if the queen orders you to stay behind?”

 

Clarke knew her eyes would be stormy blue. Determination and anger always turned them from the light.

 

“I will find a way.”

 

Lena stood and before Clarke knew it, she was wrapped in a strong hug. She could not prevent the breath from hitching in her chest, nor could she stop the warm tears that slowly made their way down her face. All she could do was return her embrace with all her strength.

 

“I will not lose you too.”

 

Lena left shortly after and Clarke found that the only energy she had remaining was for sleeping. Maybe she should not have taken the Perimeter Scout Leader position. She had a feeling that in the coming moons her concentration was not going to be completely with her duties.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. I have a few things to say to everyone regarding this fiction. First of all, this fiction is going to be an angsty one and things will happen that will probably make you want to strangle me. And second, please don't hate me when bad things happen on this fiction. And as always, please let me know your thoughts ad suggestions on the story so far on the comments below.
> 
> Leidon....!!


	5. (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke found out that Floukru is officially joining the war on Lexa's request and that both her queen and her sister are leaving.(Will she get to go too?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I'm on a roll these days so I thought why not keep you guys happy while I'm being productive? That way, you guys will be willing to forgive me for the long gaps between updates at times when I'm having writer's block or when I'm not as productive!!(Believe me it's rare for me to be this productive so be forgiving of my unproductive days!)

The days passed much too quickly and before Clarke knew it she was tree-walking with her new scout group. Just as with the inner scouts, the perimeter scouts covered the clan’s outer edge in quadrants. As scout leader she would actually spend a day with each quadrant, only hunting one day on the way back instead of the two that everyone else would do and spend a day with the inner scouts. That gave her a chance to better connect with all the teams.

 

After her first week as Scout Leader, Clarke had a better handle on all her duties and the people that would look to her for direction. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Jax was a perimeter scout. Clarke remembered meeting him at her first meal with Luna. Because the role of Scout Leader was new, so too were the Second and Third scout roles. Deka informed her that Jax had already been filling in a lot in various leadership capacities, so she recommended Clarke make him her Second. And after getting to know the rest and assessing their personalities and skills, Clarke chose Selvi as her Third. She was a good friend of Deka’s, though she knew they had not seen each other often since Selvi came to the perimeter scouts. Her job mainly involved assigning sections each day, making sure gear and supplies were stocked, and generally taking the lead when any situations arose. Apart from the normal scout leader role, she has a distinct task to go on regular patrols across their border to look out for potential threats that are too near to their border to ignore and give warnings to their leaders or ready her scouts in advance to give them an advantage. If she can, when their enemies doesn’t listen to her warnings, she is given liberties to kill their leaders and cause as much damage as she could and leave before anyone could notice. And all these is to happen only at night for she has the upper hand then.

 

Deka’s last bit of advice before Clarke officially made the trip to the edge was to trust her instincts. There had been many discussions with Deka and Kante about her unique skills. They both knew about her actions and tests while with Torrel. If they trusted her and her instincts then she could do no less of an honour than to trust herself. They had eight members per quad perimeter, and they spent their candle marks moving back and forth along the line watching for trouble at the border. Even though Clarke enjoyed her first week as Scout Leader, she was still excited to get back to the village and be with both Lena and Luna. Her excitement quickly turned to dread when she noticed that preparations were being made for the leave-taking of a large war party. It seemed as though runners were constantly crisscrossing her path as she tried to make her way farther into the village. Wagons strained with supplies, and despite the chill air, the rest of the village population flitted about like bees in a hive. Clarke dropped off the roe deer she had taken on the way back from the edge and went in search of a boat to the rig.

 

As soon as she step out of the boat, she went looking for her sister. In the end, she did not find Lena so much as Lena found her instead. Clarke was getting ready to go looking for Luna in the council chamber when her sister slipped out. She nodded to the guard outside the door and took Clarke’s arm in hers.

 

“You can’t go in there right now. They’re in a meeting.”

 

Clarke pulled her to a stop when they were a decent distance from the guard and common foot traffic.

 

“What is going on?”

 

She looked at her in silence and Clarke did not like how tight her sister’s amber coloured eyes were or the way the corners of her mouth turned down as if in pain. Lena shook her head and pulled her forward again.

 

“Come with me to my room. I have many things to do and not many candle marks left to do them.”

 

Worry was a hard ball in her stomach and Clarke swallowed the sick feeling down as she followed her sister. Once inside Lena poured herself a mug of wine and went straight for the words she knew Clarke would like least.

 

“The messenger that came two days ago brought news. Five clans lead by Azgeda have declared war. Yujledakru, Boudalankru, Podakru and Ingranronakru army are attacking from different side under Azgeda’s leadership. They are all big clans and have much bigger armies. Heda’s army are outnumbered so they are spreading thin. Heda Lexa has sent a special request to reconsider Floukru’s neutral status and help in the war and our queen has reconsidered, seeing as our clan would not survive if the rebel clans won the war. Floukru is sending an army of one thousand warriors to the capital. I will be accompanying the queen, as the queen’s personal adviser. Kante and Deka are to come as generals, and Sheila, Milani, Xhaka, and Jiraya will be captains.” Clarke sat in the nearest chair, sick with the news. She knew from all her sessions with Kante that the Floukru army consisted of four generals of five hundred warriors each. And two captains under each general. And the remaining are kept as reserve. Clarke wasn’t reassured by their numbers.

 

All of them. All the people she cared for most were about to go to war. The ones she loved were leaving her behind. She could not stop her voice. She could not still her words any more than she could still her heart from beating. Clarke stood so fast the chair fell over behind her and she grabbed her sister’s arms in her strong and capable hands. “No! You cannot go! Luna doesn’t need to go.” Clarke could feel tears racing down her cheeks as she pleaded with the closest person she had to family since she left Camp Jaha. “Please Lena! Please don’t go! Say you will stay behind.”

 

Rather than try to get out of her grasp Lena stepped close and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Clarke, but I can’t. We have to go. The others need us. The coalition is broken and every leader still standing with our Heda are being summon. We have to help her restore the peace or many more will die. Our Heda needs us.”

 

Clarke’s heart broke. “But I need you too.”

 

“Clarke, look at me.” Clarke opened her eyes but Lena was nothing but a blur through her tears. “You are whole and hale. The innocent people that have been slaughtered, they are at the mercy of men like the ones who attacked me outside your homestead. Would you have us leave them just so we can stay safe at home and save you the worry?”

 

Clarke was not ashamed by Lena’s words as much as she was shamed by the fact that she failed to think of others before her own fears. Clarke shook her head in answer to Lena’s question. “No. No one deserves that. It is our duty to protect the innocent and wild things. It is our duty to protect our people and right those wrongs against us.” Clarke could feel the swollen grittiness of her blue eyes, and she knew they would be red with her shed tears. “Can I go with you?”

 

Lena shook her head in return. “The queen, Deka, Kante and the council were up late into the night deciding who would stay and who would go. There is nothing that will change their minds.”

 

“But if I ask Luna—”

 

“I was there, Clarke. Your name came up but Luna said no.”

 

Clarke ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “But—”

 

Lena stepped back and shook Clarke to make her see. “Clarke, the queen’s word is final and she said no. And before you think they are coddling those who are left behind, that is not why you weren’t chosen. They are afraid that once they get the armies together to the west, the enemy will circle more raiders between our border clans and attack Floukru lands. Sister, I promise I will be as safe as I possibly can be. We have others that will join with us as well as nearly one thousand more warriors combined from Trikru and a few other clans.” She smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Besides, Luna will be by my side. I’ll be safe.”

 

Clarke sighed. “But who will take care of Luna?”

 

“Clarke, sister, Luna can take care of herself. She is the best swordswoman I’ve ever seen. That is until you came. I haven’t seen Heda fight, but I heard Heda Lexa might not have become Heda if Luna hadn’t forfeited the conclave.”

 

Thoughts were racing through her head and Clarke had no answer to Lena’s words. Instead, she grabbed her mug of wine and drank it straight down with barely a gasp. It was nice that she liked the good stuff, and that she was finally gaining an appreciation for it.

 

“You do not understand. From the moment I came here with you and meet Luna, I knew it was my path to always watch over you and Luna. How can I do this if I am nowhere near?”

 

Lena poured more wine and drank it herself. “You will, sister. Have faith in your future and trust in the plan that Spirits has for you. And we need you here protecting the village. All those hot headed young perimeter scouts are now looking to you for leadership. Can you do this?”

 

Clarke hated her words but she knew her sister was right. Her one word response was more a resigned sigh than an answer. “Yes.”

 

Lena gave her hand one last squeeze and started moving around the room again. “Now, I have to pack, and I’m sure you want to change and bathe after being out in the trees so long. Oh—” Lena’s attention left the hands that were busy packing her saddle bags and moved to face her. “Luna says she will come see you later after lunch. We are leaving at first light tomorrow.”

 

Clarke nodded and slipped out the door when Lena turned away again. Clarke did her best to avoid people as she walked to dining hall.

 

****

 

 

When she entered the dining hall, she was surprised to see the queen sitting with Deka. Clarke stood in the doorway for a heartbeat, taking in her appearance. She looked tired, dark circles evident beneath her beautiful brown eyes. Deka saw her and waved her over so she stopped to fill a plate on the way. When she sat down Luna immediately placed her hand on hers. “Hey, Clarke, it’s good to see you. I’ve missed my home and friends.”

 

Clarke gave her a small smile in return. “It’s good to see you too, Luna. Everyone has really been missing you since you’ve been away.”

 

“And you?” Her eyes held humour that Clarke simply could not feel in that moment. She shrugged and started shovelling food into her mouth, pushing those feelings down once again. However, she was not so clueless that she missed the look that passed between her queen and her friends. Conversation was kept light while they ate though most of the words spoken were between Luna, Deka, and Kante. The training master had joined them about halfway through the meal. When she was finished she stood to take care of her dish but was frozen in place by calloused fingers against her wrist. The goose bumps that followed were her usual reaction to Luna’s touch. Intimately conscious of her hand, she met Luna’s expressive brown eyes.

 

“Are you busy after?”

 

Clarke thought about her question, wondering how she wanted to answer. There were a quiver’s full of things that she would and could do on her rest days but there was nothing she really had to do. So, she shook her head. “No, not really busy. I was going to shoot a quiver or two of arrows then maybe get some sword practice in. Why do you ask?”

 

They were interrupted when Kante and Deka left the table and said their quick goodbyes.

 

“Well I could do with both of those if you’re interested in company.”

 

Her heart stuttered at the thought of spending candle marks in the busy queen’s company. No, her heart was clamouring at the thought of spending candle marks with Luna. How a simple infatuation has made her feel all those things, she had no idea. Clarke gave her the only answer she had within.

 

“I would love some company. Would you like to meet at the archery range in a quarter candle mark?”

 

Lena still had not moved her hand from Clarke’s wrist and when she smiled, she gave it a little squeeze. “That sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

 

****

 

 

Their first quiver of arrows met their targets in relative silence. Luna finally spoke while they were retrieving them downfield.

 

“I guess you have heard I’ll be leaving tomorrow for Polis.” She looked at her and there was a weight to her gaze. “I want you to stay her and look after the people when I’m gone.”

 

Clarke inspected her arrows as she pulled each and put them one by one back into her quiver. Once she had finished filling her quiver she turned her eyes toward Luna. “If you remember, I made an oath in front of everyone to be whatever was needed, to do whatever was required to keep our people safe. If you asked that of me and I had no reasons why I could not or should not fulfil that role, then how was I to say no?”

 

Clarke started walking back to shoot again and Luna followed. Once they reached the shooting lines they moved back to their original stations. “Deka, Kante and the others trust that I can be helpful in the war.” Clarke did not need to add any words to her statement but it was obvious what was left unsaid.

 

Luna gave her a hurt look. “You think I don’t trust that you’re capable?”

 

Clarke simply shrugged because it would not be wise to put words in her mouth, nor was she willing to voice her fears.

 

“I do trust you, Clarke, I hope you know that. But this is serious, and dangerous. It is especially more dangerous for you since you are being specifically hunted.”

 

Insight crept in like a draft. “Are you worried for me?”

 

Luna jerked her head around. “Of course I’m worried for you! You’ve only been a scout for a few moons and many of the scouts who will be with you are also young and unseasoned.”

 

Clarke drew an arrow and took aim at her target once again. “I am fully capable of my duties and I can take care of myself.” She shot her arrow and knocked another as she got ready to shoot.

 

“I know you can. It’s just that you’re not ready. I don’t want you to go through what happened after the mountain again.”

 

Anger once again washed over her as she spoke those words. Luna release her own arrow and Clarke’s temper snapped. From one moment to the next, her arrow dashed Luna’s from the air as a second buried itself in the kill zone of her queen’s target. Luna turned to her in shock.

 

Lowering her bow Clarke turned to Luna and it took all her willpower to hold her anger in check. “I may not be as war hardened as others but I can and will take care of myself and all those put under my charge. Clearly you misspoke when you named me worthy to be a Perimeter Scout leader. Now if you will excuse me, I have to prepare myself for my coming duties as Scout Leader. Good day, my queen.” Without even a backward glance at her arrows downfield, she took off towards the edge of the rig. Each step farther away drove a thorn into her heart. But she needed some time to think. She needed to be alone.

 

****

 

 

The cold got to her after a few candle marks. She did learn one thing about herself sitting at the edge of the rig. Until that moment on the archery range, she had never disagreed with the queen. She had never been angry with Luna and she did not like the feeling at all.

 

Luna was just worried about her and she was feeling guiltier about snapping at her. She soon decided to talk to her rationally now that she was feeling calmer and thought it through and apologise. She left in search of the woman who held so much of her attention. Luna’s room was empty so she headed for the council chamber. Instead of her queen, she found Lena and Kante, inside deep in conversation.

 

Her sister looked up from their scrolls. “Hey Clarke, are you looking for me?”

 

She shook her head. “I am actually looking for the queen. Have you seen her?”

 

Lena’s dark curls bounced lightly when she shook her head. “No, but I just got here a few candle drops ago.”

 

“She left to go spar. Take your sword, I suspect you’ll need it.” Lena gave Kante a sharp look and he shrugged. “What? She was in a foul mood is all.”

 

Clarke sighed loudly, accepting the fact that Luna’s mood was most likely her fault. Lena turned a concerned gaze her way. “Clarke, is everything all right?”

 

She just shook her head at Lena and walked back out the door. As Kante suggested, she stopped by her room and grabbed her sword before heading to the training circle.

 

Luna was alone going through a solo sword routine. It was unusual to not have multiple pairs practicing. Perhaps the others were afraid they might be asked to spar with her. The look on Luna’s face told her they probably would not have liked it.

 

Instead of interrupting Luna, Clarke removed her cloak, bow and quiver, then began stretching. Luna had been training her in the sword for moons. Her own sword was a gift from Luna and consequently one of her most treasured possessions though she willingly admit it was barely used. She stopped her routine as Luna came to the end of hers. Clarke could see anger in the set of her queen’s mouth and brows and knew with certainty that her words earlier had hurt more than any arrow she could shoot her way. Instead of re-sheathing her sword Luna turned her angry eyes toward Clarke. “Are you here to tell me more of what I do and do not think of you, Clarke?”

 

Clarke looked around to make sure no one was near enough to listen, then held her hand palm up toward her. “Peace Luna. I will not apologize for wanting you to trust in my skills and abilities when others seem to have no qualms. However, I am deeply sorry that I hurt you and that I did not respect your worry for me. I have never wanted to hurt you, my queen.”

 

Luna looked at her for an entire candle drop before speaking. Or maybe it was a heartbeat that felt overly long. “You did hurt me, but I also hurt you by not giving you the respect you were due. I will admit that I hold a lot of frustration and anger over the situation in the capital right now and I’m afraid I may have taken some of it out on you.”

 

And just like that, some of her words and motivations made sense. “Would you like to spar for a bit, to help burn off all that angry energy? I normally just sit at the edge of the rig and draw in times of turmoil but I will admit that it is cold for even me right now.” Clarke gave Luna her best contrite smile.

 

Luna swallowed and looked away from her gaze. “I don’t know if that would be such a good idea right now.”

 

Clarke cocked her head, trying to understand the words unsaid within those words. _Was she still so angry?_ “Why do you say that? Are you afraid that you would hurt me in anger?”

 

Her eyes widened. “No, never that! But Clarke—” She paused, seemingly weighing her words. “There are things you simply don’t understand.”

 

Clarke pleaded, with frustration at being coddled still colouring her words. “Explain them to me then, please! Help this naive branwada to understand.”

 

Luna did something unexpected in response. She smiled at her, and it was not altogether friendly. “If you really wish to understand then draw your sword and step into the circle.”

 

Trepidation fluttered through my belly. “Luna?”

 

“I said step into the circle, Scout Leader, and show me what you’re worth!”

 

Clarke had been training with her for moons so she thought surely it would be nothing she could not handle. Despite her internal reassurance her mouth was dry and her guts knotted mercilessly. Clarke held her sword in a defensive position as she entered the circle. There was no warning when Luna attacked. Usually she could expect a yell, false step, or even the revealing flicker of the eyes, but Luna had none of those tells. She came at her like fire in a dry forest and it was all Clarke could do to stay with her. Clarke never even got a chance to go on the offensive as she ran her around and around the ring. It’s been a while since sword lessons with Luna had ended after Clarke had won three time in a row against her. Now Clarke wonders if Luna was going easy on her.

 

After a particularly vicious kick to the midsection Clarke spun away to catch her bearings. She sucked in a breath at the look in Luna’s eyes. They were hard and calculating, not at all the woman she had sparred with on so many occasions before. They were not the eyes of her trainer and friend of the last few moons. She was looking into the eyes of a warrior and that warrior was fast. From one heartbeat to the next Luna came at her again and again. It took all her speed and reach to parry blows but Luna grew faster still. Clarke was so surprised that it lasted only a few more candle drops before Luna completed a twisting motion with her blade and Clarke’s went flying through the air. Rather than yield Clarke dove and rolled away, coming up with a boot dagger in each hand.

 

Luna gave her another smile only that one seemed equal parts proud and predatory. “Very good, Scout Leader. Now that you have two blades to my one, what are you going to do with them?” Clarke did not speak, instead parrying blow after blow each time Luna came at her. Every single time Clarke strained to hold Luna’s sword on the cross guards of her blades. Tiring, she knew she had to think of a way that would bring the match to an end. On Luna’s next downswing, Clarke did something completely unexpected. Instead of blocking with both blades, she blocked with one and threw her second blade at the ground toward Luna’s feet. Momentarily distracted, Luna had no defences when Clarke stepped close and wrapped her suddenly free arm around Luna’s midsection. The grip on her sword was lost when Clarke picked her up and slammed her down onto her back in the dirt.

 

Clarke’s body pinned hers to the ground and both of them were left breathing hard. Brown eyes gone dark, Clarke assumed her move had further angered Luna. Instantly aware of her body lying on Luna’s with her groin pressed between Luna’s legs, Clarke was as far from angry as a person could get. Heartbeats went by as they remained immobile in the cold dirt, panting into each other’s faces. When a pink tongue emerged to run across her lower lip, Clarke was gone. She lost control over her actions and leaned toward Luna, eyes never breaking contact. The first touch of her lips to Luna’s nearly left her undone. But when Luna fisted a hand into her hair to pull her closer Clarke was unravelled from the inside out.

 

With a whimper Clarke followed Luna’s lead and her body fell to its natural instinct to grind into Luna’s below her. But it did not last, it could not. By the time Luna pulled back from her, pulled Clarke back from her mouth, Clarke’s breaths came fast and heavy. It was no fleeting kiss to the corner of her mouth. It was Clarke wanting her and Luna giving to her in return.

 

“Clarke.” She felt unfocused and it took her a heartbeat to realize Luna was calling her name.

Luna pushed her shoulders lightly to move her away and Clarke looked at her in confusion.

 

“Luna?”

 

Luna’s voice was rough but her gaze was the most tender she had ever seen. “If you don’t get off me I’m going to take you right here. In the cold, in the dirt, and in front of anyone who may be watching.”

 

Clarke blushed pink and she quickly scrambled up and help Luna while at it. They stood looking at each other before Luna started to speak. “This situation frightens me, Clarke.”

 

Clarke cocked her head. “Why are you frightened? You have led people off to war before.”

 

Her head dropped forward as she answered. “I fear for them, all the warriors that I lead into battle. I fear for them every single time. I and I alone will be responsible for leading some of them to their deaths and each death breaks a part of me inside. That’s why I try to stay out of conflicts as far as possible.”

 

“We follow you willingly, Luna. You are our queen and we trust you implicitly not to lead us into a losing battle, or a false one.”

 

“But what if you die? If any of you die it will be on my shoulders.”

 

Clarke sighed. “Luna, some of your people will die. And yes, those deaths will be on your shoulders because someone has to lead and take responsibility for the clan. But only the sacrifice of that death will be on you. The death itself, and all the tragedy of it, will be on the hands of the enemy. Your responsibility is to give those deaths meaning. At least not all you care about will be in danger. Some of us will be safe and sound, swinging from the trees around our border.”

 

“You are angry.”

 

Clarke sighed again. Then, before her brain could protest, Clarke stepped close and wrapped Luna in an embrace. Her body slid smoothly against Luna’s and Clarke’s heart pounded frantically in her chest. But the heat of Luna and the solid comfort in Clarke’s soul told her it was the right thing to do.

 

“I am just so very worried. I have lost too many important people in my life before I’m even 20 years old. I could not bear to lose more right now.” Luna held Clarke’s arms to her and relaxed into the embrace. “I am not angry with you. I understand the reasons behind your decision to leave me behind. I am simply scared too.”

 

“Clarke—” She did not finish what she was going to say. Instead they stood in silence. It felt like an eternity though it was probably more like a few candle drops. Clarke simply revelled at the feel of Luna in her arms. Eventually Luna sighed and Clarke’s heart plummeted a little. They could not stay there forever. Before Clarke could step back to give her space, Luna’s hands came up to tangle in her wet hair and pull Clarke into a deep and desperate kiss.

 

The air got hotter and Clarke’s heart pounded in her chest as she pulled her nearer yet. There was no room left between our bodies. Clarke shifted her legs so they did not fall over into the dirt. Clarke did not mean to direct it where it would affect her so. Luna shuddered and her mouth fell away from Clarke’s when Clarke’s thigh brushed her centre. She hissed in surprise.

 

“Oh Spirits!”

 

The sound made Clarke’s belly flutter and parts of her began to throb. Seeing the vulnerable skin of Luna’s neck as her head canted away from her was too much to resist. Clarke moved her mouth down to take smooth skin between her lips and teeth. In a move that surprised Clarke, Luna abruptly pulled her head away.

 

“Clarke, God, stop! You have to stop.”

 

She backed away and Clarke think they both moaned at the loss of contact. Luna ran a shaking hand through her hair and looked up at Clarke. Then as her hand fell back she took another deliberate step back. Her breaths were measured as she tried to gain some semblance of control. Clarke understood because she was doing the same.

 

“I can tell now that I’ll not be caring what people will see if I didn’t put some distance between us which is impossible when I’m alone with you. You test my resolve like no other.”

 

Clarke was pleased that Luna was as affected as she felt. Clarke smiled ruefully and reached up to braid her hair into an intricate pattern.

 

“Yes, that is one word for it.”

 

She smiled but it faltered and her eyes grew wide when Clarke stepped near again. Clarke held a hand palm up. “Peace, Luna, I am just going to say goodbye. I have done enough sparing. It is time someone else had a turn.”

 

Luna’s lips were like silk when Clarke gave her a goodbye kiss. Clarke went to leave but Luna’s voice stopped her.

 

“Will you come see me off in the morning?”

 

Luna’s words carried more weight than a simple request. They were asking Clarke to make a declaration to the clan at the same time they were promising to her that everything would be okay. Clarke swallowed and pushed her fears and insecurities down. Clarke gave Luna her smile like a gift.

 

“You could not keep me away.”

 

Clarke left then, taking her thoroughly awakened body back to her. It would be a long night grown much too short.

 

****

 

 

Clarke was just standing in her room deep in thoughts and before she could fully collect her scattered thoughts a voice sounded next to her ear. She whirled around, knives at the ready. The blades barely missed precious skin as her sister jumped backward.

 

“Whoa sister, I didn’t realize that you were armed!”

 

Clarke shot Lena an irritated look for scaring her. “Is there a reason you had to sneak up behind me?”

 

She laughed. “Is there a reason you were standing there swaying like a sapling, deaf to the sound of my steps? How was your talk with Luna?”

 

Clarke sighed and bent to sheath her knives. “My sparring with Luna was short but interesting.”

 

“So, what is going on with you and Luna? First she is in a foul mood and you are upset. Then you went sparring with her, and now I find you looking like a red leopard has leaped into your path.”

 

There were times that Lena was hard to follow. “Red leopard?”

 

She chuckled. “Yes, you looked both frightened and perplexed. So what has been said or done to put the red-leopard look on your face? Did you work out your differences or did you just spar?”

 

“I think we did both?”

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

 

“She um.. we—“ Clarke opted for truth. “I kissed her.”

 

Clarke was sure Lena’s screech could be heard a few rooms down. “What?”

 

Clarke put her hand over Lena’s mouth, not wanting her private feelings announced to the entire clan. “Shh…, be quiet you!”

 

After a moment Lena continued. “Okay, did you kiss her this morning? Is that why she was in such a foul mood? Or did the kiss happen later?”

 

Clarke shook her head. “No, it happened just a little bit ago while we were sparring.”

 

Lena tilted her head slightly. “Oh, well that’s good then!”

 

Hope blossomed in Clarke’s chest like a warm spreading pool. “Really?”

 

“Well yeah. If your kiss had been the thing to put her in a foul mood earlier, that wouldn’t be a good sign for your future romance.”

 

Clarke could not stop the growl of frustration as Lena once again aimed a barb her way. “Lena! I am trying to be serious here.”

 

“Okay. Okay. So, how did it happen?”

 

Clarke then went on telling how she had met Luna at the dining hall, to the archery practice, to the sparing which led to the said kissing.

 

Soon after Clarke told her everything that happened, they talk a little more. Clarke’s head was full of thoughts long after Lena left her room. It continued to swirl as she bathed, and even as she sat at her small table before mealtime. Instead of pacing nervously, she began to draw for the calm it provided her. The only thing worse than imminent terrifying action was the wait before.

 

****

 

 

Morning dawned dark with a cold rain turning moods sour. Warriors were running around making last moment arrangements, moving goods between wagons, and saying goodbye to their families. A few children were around as well to bid farewell to their parents that is leaving. It was decided to not allow both parents to leave for war. One had to remain behind at all times. The intent was not to spare the death of a parent since single parent fought in battle all the time. It was to spare the death of both parents at once. Besides the thousand warriors, there were scores of support staff that would be leaving as well. Cooks, healers, messengers, and more would all follow behind the main force as they moved to the capital. Clarke was up early enough to catch Lena still in her room. The bundle in her hands was wrapped in scrap leather to keep it dry. When she opened the door Clarke came inside and held it out to her.

 

“What’s this?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “It is cold and you do not know how long you will be gone. You will need something more than this ratty old thing.” Clarke fingered one of the many mends in Lena’s cloak to emphasize her point.

 

When she unwrapped the bundle her mouth dropped open in surprise. “Clarke, this is your new winter coat. You’ve been working on it for moons. You can’t give me this.” She tried to hand it back but Clarke refused to take it.

 

“I can and I have. If it makes you feel any better, I cannot use it with the fur liner while I am running the trees. I need to work on the design some more. But it will be perfect for what you will be doing.” She continued to stare and Clarke merely smiled back at her placidly.

 

“Just say thank you, Lena.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly and smiled back at her. The twinkle in her eyes came back when she spoke. “Thank you, Lena.”

 

Clarke laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Now who is the smart one, huh? Be safe sister, I am going to miss you.”

 

When they pulled apart, her eyes were shining with more than mischief. “I will. And you be safe too, Scout Leader. Come now, let’s go see the queen.”

 

Despite her protestations, Lena wasted no time pulling on the warm cloak before shouldering her saddlebags and walking out the door. Clarke carried her bow and quiver and travel pack.

Luna looked stressed as she spoke with Kante and two members of the council. While Clarke waited for Luna to finish speaking she loaded Lena’s items onto her horse and said goodbyes to Deka and a few other scouts she has become friends with. They clasped her forearm like warriors, wished her luck, and told her to trust her instincts. Clarke could only try.

 

When Luna finished with the last of her instructions, Clarke caught her eye. Her smile was warm and reassuring as she made her way to Clarke through the crowd of people. Thankfully the horses were all off to the side, leaving the area where Clarke stood for goodbyes clear. Clarke could see she was wearing the warm cloak she had given her the previous winter and it lifted her spirits to know Luna was taking part of Clarke with her. When she was close enough she wrapped Clarke in a tight embrace, her voice nearly a whisper.

 

“You came.”

 

Clarke pulled back so she could see her queen’s face in the wet gloom. “I would never let you go without saying goodbye.”

 

Clarke could feel tears threatening but swallowed them down as much as possible. “Swear to me that you will return.”

 

Her eyes were sad, the brown dulled by responsibility and fatigue. Clarke knew she could not make promises to her. The future was a changing thing that no one could predict. Clarke also knew Luna would say the words anyway to make herself feel better as much as Clarke.

 

“I will return to you just as I left.”

 

She pulled Clarke down and kissed her, as if sealing her lips to Clarke’s were the only way she could make those words real. Then Luna pulled away regretfully and touched Clarke’s lips with her fingertips as she did.

 

“I have to go, Clarke.”

 

“I know.”

 

She stepped back and Clarke became aware of a few curious gazes around her.

 

“Be safe, Scout Leader.”

 

Clarke nodded. “Be safe, my queen.”

 

Clarke turned to leave the common area at the edge of the village, unable to watch Luna ride away. Her eyes stayed facing the ground to hide her tears and she nearly toppled Kante as he stood behind her. The surprise on his face told her he had witnessed their private goodbye though his look quickly turned to one of sympathy. He did not say anything, merely nodded in understanding and stepped from her path. There was no more Clarke could do to protect the ones she loved. She could only wait for them to come home again.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. As always don't forget to share your thoughts on the comments below. Also, I don't mind suggestions but to tell you the truth I already have a rough outline for this fiction and it's most likely to follow through. But it's a story in progress nonetheless so I'm not dumb enough to pass up on brilliant ideas and suggestions!  
> Thank you for all your kind words so far. I really appreciate it and I hope I could continue on this story till the end with such good response. Peace out!


	6. (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war reaches Floukru and Clarke tries to protect her nation while her queen was away. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter. Happy reading..!

A fortnight passed before the first messenger arrived in the village. Luckily Clarke was on a rest day when she rode in so she received her messages without delay. She had three in total, from Luna, Lena, and Deka. She cherished them, reading each one twice before finally writing three short notes in return. Scrolls were expensive and often they had to write on old ones that had been scraped off. The messenger left the next morning after speaking with the council and getting a good night’s rest. Her scrolls were sent out with a slew of others. Many warriors were off to war and being missed. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, and lovers. While she was not alone in her grief and sadness, Clarke was still alone.

Her time with the perimeter scouts had been interesting to say the least. They had seen their fair action while living on the edge. Though they have yet to meet a whole army, groups of warriors have been frequently trying to infiltrate the border. Clarke had been going out the border to scout their surroundings at night to look out for potential attacks. She had been able to warn her scouts ahead of time which have made them prepared and defend successfully. More often than not she had infiltrate enemy camps and asked their leaders to retreat. Though none of them seem to listen to her warnings, making her kill as many as she could before they even knew what was happening and then get out before anyone could even get a glimpse of her.

Her scouts were warming up to her too and she could feel genuine affection and bonds forming with her team and she took joy in it. She received her fair share of teasing of course. It was not even because she was young and newer to the clan. It also was not due to the fact that she was their new leader. It was because she was new to the group overall and no one was safe from their witty comments and loose tongues.

It started with her getting teased about her and Deka. Scouts were a notoriously randy bunch. She is pretty sure nothing gets by them and Deka being one of them doesn’t make it any better. Clarke took it with good nature because that was exactly how it was meant. She got regular challenges in bow and arrow since she now widely called as Goufa gon Artemis instead of Wanheda to give some autonomy to outsiders that visited the clan. As the rotations passed Clarke found that more and more were asking her to teach them the ways that she had learned from Torrel. By the end of her first moon nearly all of the perimeter scouts could shoot accurately while running through the trees. Most archers were taught to shoot from a stable vantage point starting with their very first bow. She explained that a running shot was helpful with more than just scouting. It directly translated to riding on a moving mount as well.

It was reassuring that even though most of them were closer to her age, all were willing and eager to learn, and all gave her the respect that her position was due. She also enjoyed getting to know her Second and Third, Jax and Selvi. Selvi had a sharp wit and humour about her that could always make them laugh. And Jax was so upbeat that she could not help but feel better in his company, even after the longest of scouting rotations.

Once she had learned everyone’s names and got a feel for her teams, she stopped moving each day through a different perimeter group. Instead, she would spend four days with a perimeter group, take a single hunting day and two rest days, then she would spend the next four days with another perimeter group. This allowed her to see different people with each rotation since she was not synched with any one person’s schedule. It was also nice having more than one day at a time with each group.

She even survived the gossip about her and the queen when it finally surfaced. During her second rotation with her northwest quadrant scouts, they were taking their dinner after running the perimeter all day. It was chilly so she allowed a small fire of dry wood to warm them up. Guards were posted in the trees, just to keep an eye out for anything untoward. They would be rotated in every two candle marks throughout the night so everyone got equal amounts of rest. They did not have standard shifts living on the edge as perimeter scouts since they were more likely to be called out at any time to investigate trespassers or other trouble and they had to be ready.

It was during the downtime, when everyone was relaxed and warming, that someone brought up the rumours. Scouts loved gossip as much as they loved their wine and celebrations. Other than the guards, the rest of the team around the fire was grilling the newest birds in their group. They had just rotated in from their own rest days and were ripe with gossip and knowledge of the War. The queen and army had been gone for more than a moon and they were all ready for their sisters to come home.

Clarke was sad to learn that another messenger had come and gone, taking with him the chance at sending Luna a letter. But she cheered at the hope that a scroll would be waiting for her on her next break. Selvi just happened to be with her in the same group when the latest word came to them. She was first to ask questions, anxious about her lover being away with the other warriors.

“So what is the news, Tasha? Have they heard anything more from the army?”

The last word they received said that they were fighting small skirmishes only, waiting for the return of their deep scouts. They could not actively attack the enemy without knowing more about their forces and where they have made their bases. The biggest fear was they may attack all the clans standing with the commander to cause maximum damage to the coalition army.

Tasha was her age but much bigger and taller than her. She was one of the biggest gossips in perimeter scouts and loved being the centre of attention.

“Well, my cousin Gita was outside the council chamber when the messenger came in. She said that according to reports the deep scouts were back. Queen Luna was given the honour of leading the combined forces and she was making preparations for multiple points of engagement. They sent a group to negotiate with the leader of the rebel but were forced to pull back when one of the runners was killed.” Clarke sucked in a breath and was not the only one. Tasha stopped talking, perhaps realizing that they were all worried about loved ones.

“It’s okay, he wasn’t Floukru.”

Someone mumbled. “Still—” Clarke heard a few more whispered prayers to spirits at the news. Selvi’s voice prompted again. “What else, Tasha?”

The tall gossipy scout smirked at the group. “Well, that’s all I heard about the army that’s away. But I did pick up a rumour about a certain Perimeter Scout Leader.”

Clarke could feel her ears heat up in anticipation of whatever rumour she had brought back, but Clarke ignored the eyes that turned her way and continued to eat her rabbit leg and roasted red roots. She allowed the gossip sessions with scouts as long as no harm came of them. And because of that, it was only fair that she take her lumps like everyone else. A few people laughed and one even called out her blush.

“Ooh, it must be good if she’s turning that colour. What is it, Tasha?”

Tasha looked a little too pleased with herself when another of their comrades answered back at her. “Oh come on, we already know Clarke has only slept with Deka! That’s not gossip.”

Heads turned from her back to Tasha. “Are you sure about that, Meza?”

Clarke swallowed at the same time she tried to breathe and ended up choking on her bite of rabbit. She could not stop the indignant squawk from leaving her lips.

“What?”

“Well?” Tasha questioned her and faces kept turning back and forth between them, like a pendulum.

Clarke could feel heat suffuse her entire face, wondering exactly what Tasha had heard about her. “Of course I’ve only slept with Deka and that had ended months ago. I think I would know if I strayed!”

One of the newer scouts, who had not been in on the initial teasing and questions when Clarke first started with the scouts, spoke next. “Why?”

Clarke was confused. “What do you mean why?”

Back to Tasha. “Perhaps she’s waiting for someone, right Clarke?” And so that was when Clarke had the flavour of what Tasha had heard. She was surprised it had taken so long given the fact that her very public goodbye was seen more than a moon previous. Though they were seen mostly by people that had left the village.

When eyes once again turned back toward her, Clarke was resigned to her words. “You have already rode the horse this far, Tasha. You may as well put it in the stable and tell us all what you have heard. I will not lie about myself to anyone, or for anyone.”

Her eyes took on a playful glint. “So it’s true about you and Queen Luna?”

Voices erupted around the fire. “What?” “Holy Spirits!” She even heard one that took her by surprise. “Nice choice!” She was unsure who that voice referred to, her or Luna.

Clarke held up a hand for quiet. “Calm your feathers, scouts! Luna and I are good friends—” She was interrupted by Tarun, one of the veterans of the perimeter scout troop.

“With benefits?” Laughter followed his words.

Though she would have thought it impossible, she could feel her face heat further. “No!”

Even more laughter followed in response to her vehement protest so she tried again in a calmer voice. “No, we are not friends with benefits and we will never be that.”

They seemed crestfallen with the news. Clarke did not lie to them. She knew in her heart that she wanted more than just the occasional night with Luna. She wanted to move on with her life and not be dragged down by her past. And she had finally come to realize that Luna wanted the same from her. This was what Torrel had wanted for her and she was finally accepting it. She was not completely sure how to say as much among her group of notorious scouts, but she tried nonetheless.

“The queen and I have grown close. But there is a lot going on right now and the stench of danger fills the air. We haven’t even got to talk about whatever it is that is between us. We only had our first kiss the day before she left and nothing more.” A few whistled at her words, teasing with their less verbal innuendo. Others let out little sounds of approval and congratulations.

Clarke smiled at Tasha’s response. “Lucky Perimeter Scout Leader!”

But she nearly swallowed her tongue when she heard another call out. “Lucky Queen!”

Clarke scrubbed her face with the hand that was not holding food. “Thanks, I think.”

The group let out a chorus of muted laughter. Just because they were having fun did not mean they had forgotten their duty. When attention had finally shifted away from her, Selvi leaned close. She had been sitting right next to Clarke so her whispered voice carried clear in the quiet night. “Our queen deserves to be happy, and so do you. I hope you find happiness with each other.”

Nothing more was said about it. They went back to eating their dinners and readying the camp for the night. And Clarke realized that despite her initial embarrassment, she was glad the subject had been brought up. It feels good to have friends who support her.

***

 

Against her wishes, trouble found them early the next morning. Clarke woke to bird whistles circling the trees. Any scout not already on guard duty grabbed their packs and immediately flocked to the high branches. Bows strung, they sat in quiet and watched the approaching force. Clarke could feel her palms sweat as they witnessed the foot soldiers coming in from the northwest, opposite the rising sun. She sent one runner to the village centre to warn the interior scouts, and she sent two more runners out to pull the perimeter scouts from the quadrants on either side of them. That left six of them to wait and ward off the advance of nearly two hundred armed and armoured warriors. They followed no road making it clear that their intention was to hit the nation while their warriors were away. Clarke cursed herself for not going out to scout outside last night. She had gone the previous night and found nothing and had decided to skip one night. It appears the enemy had not stopped to rest and had come directly with an army as their previous attempts with smaller ones went unsuccessful.  
As they drew closer Clarke could see that they carried a variety of weapons. They were either really prepared for any kind of combat, or the force was a group of warriors from different clans. She could see swords and sarissas. The swords would only be trouble if they came down out of the trees. The sarissas were long spears that did little good in their forest as they were almost impossible to manoeuvre in the thickest areas. She was not even worried about the double handful of men who carried crossbows. Those did not have much range and took far too long to reload. No, Clarke was concerned by fact that the rear half of soldiers carried bows strapped over their backs. She had drilled often enough with Kante and Deka and knew that they were required to give them a warning. Not everyone coming to Floukru territory meant them harm though she was pretty sure the lot approaching did.

Clarke let out a low whistle and accompanied it with a hand signal. It was often hard to see their fellow scouts in the low light of the high branches, but all would hear the whistle to wait and watch. Unfortunately, in the cold of winter they had no leafy cover to hide them from view. All they could do was pull their masks down and meet the challenge head on. When they were within bow range, she put one of her forest fletch arrows into the field in front of the one man who rode horseback wearing Azgeda markings and white fur. “You are about to trespass on Floukru territory. State your business, or march back the way you came.”

As response, all the warriors in the front drew shields from their backs and formed a phalanx of sorts. The mounted leader laughed. “Oh I know exactly where we are. We’re here to look for some friends. You see, some of you are making our army angry so we’re just going to kill a few of you, kill the one you called goufa gon Artemis and raid a few villages to cheer them up. I don’t think ‘The Phantom’ is awake during the day to help you either. What do you say? Want to make this easy and throw those bows to the ground?”

It took a second but Clarke realised ‘The Phantom’ must be what she must be called as for her nightly activities. Her next arrow was lucky enough to cut through the thin line that held their banner to the pole. The men below it nervously shifted and Clarke could see their leader’s face turn red as the banner fluttered to the ground. Her voice was calm and clear to the invading force though her insides shivered with dread.

“Your next step forward will mean death.”

She gave another hand signal and her scouts spread out to make it more difficult for the enemy archers on the ground. They knew those archers would be the first targets for the scouts. Clarke’s saving grace was that with the strength and draw of her Rosewood bow, her arrows would have at least another ten paces of distance on them. She waited for the angry man to make his decision and sighed when it came.

“Archers! Kill those filthy tree hugger! We need to push through to the easy ones in the village.”

Clarke made to put an arrow through the leader but he whirled and took off to the back, out of her range. Their archers moved up and were easily covered by the ones with shields. Despite their relative safety, Clarke put a few men down and knocked arrow after arrow. She called out to the scouts around her. “They cannot hit you if they cannot see you. Aim for their exposed places and try to keep most of your bodies behind the branches.”

As the force approached, archers and scouts started shooting at each other. When she noticed the shields facing more towards her direction, she took off at a run toward the opposite side so that she had a better angle for shooting. She hit a few more while she was moving, each time eliciting a trilling cry from her scouts confusing the enemies more. The enemy archers tried to hit her while she leaped from branch to branch but she was too fast for them to adjust their aim and stay behind the safety of their shields. One came close, but she think she surprised the man by catching his arrow out of the air and firing it back at him. Clarke was deeply concerned for her scouts. There were too many warriors on the ground and too few of them.

Difficulty started when Meza took an arrow to the shoulder. She cried out in pain and clutched at the branch nearest to her head. Sensing weakness, the shielded warriors shifted and moved in her direction. Clarke ran as fast as she could to her position, knowing Meza would not be able to hold them off with her injury. Luckily, when Clarke started rotating with perimeter scouts she had packed a larger backup quiver of arrows and she had slung both onto her back as they came up into the trees with the first warning whistle. But they would not be able to hold out forever. All they could do was hope their other scouts got here in time or they would be lost. And there was no telling where the other two teams of perimeter scouts would be while running their lines. The farthest reaches of the next quad were nearly three candle marks away. Clarke made it over to Meza’s position in time to catch another arrow and fire three back the way it came. She yelled at the others. “Do not waste your arrows. Fire only if you have a good shot. Hit any flesh that is exposed! We have to hold the trees until the others come.”

Her words gave her away. The mounted man called out to his soldiers. “Hit the one in the tree with the wounded woman. That’s the one they called Goufa gon Artemis!” He spurred his mount around to the other side of his men. “I want her head!”

Clarke cursed, for sure as anything she had trapped herself and Meza with her. She could not move far nor could she move fast. The enemy force would target their spot more so than before and they would not be shooting to wound. She glanced at the sun that had safely risen over the horizon and was startled to realize they had already been battling the trespassers for at least a candle mark.

“When one runs out of arrows retreat and look for the inner scouts.”

Despite all the preparations perimeter scouts made in order to successfully live and patrol on the edge, she knew that even the spare arrows would not last forever. Her head whipped to her right when she heard another voice cry out in pain. Another scout had taken an arrow to the calf. The archer who took the shot was dead, having come too close to get his shot, but the damage had already been done.

“Selvi, cover! Get Keke out of here.” Clarke watched as her Second ran the branches to help cover Keke, one of their most junior scouts. Through it all, Clarke continued to shoot. She knew that she injured many, every little bit of flesh that was not armoured or shielded she put an arrow in. She killed at least thirty with shots to the head. The downside of being the better shot, of being the more prolific shot, is that eventually she did run out of arrows. She even shot Meza’s since she was incapable of doing more than hiding behind her. The time came when the warriors on the ground sensed her dilemma because they pressed forward quickly. Quicker than her scouts in the trees could compensate.

Clarke caught the next arrow that came her way and handed it to Meza. If they wanted to give her more ammunition then she was certainly going to let them. Unfortunately, they caught on to her tactic much too fast. Despite all her speed in the trees and her accuracy with a bow, despite her uncanny ability to catch arrows out of the air, she had always been nothing more than human. Understanding what she was doing meant the archer’s arrows started to come faster. Until the moment arrived with her standing on a branch, desperate to protect one of her own. She had an arrow in each hand but no time to catch another. Instead she watched with grim fascination as it caught her. The first one hit her in the thigh, and the next seemed to sprout from her arm. She groaned and could not stop herself from crumpling forward. She would have fallen had Meza not wrapped her arms around her at the last moment. Her injured scout, despite her own pain, prevented her from falling to the loam below them. Clarke quickly called Tarun and told him to get Meza and retreat. He grudgingly agreed.

“Everyone retreat. Look for the other teams, I’ll hold them off in the meantime. Go!”

After giving her command, she didn’t check to see if her orders were being followed. The only arrows she had were the ones struck to her body and she didn’t want to risk taking them out without carefully checking where it had struck precisely. She quickly broke the long tails of the arrows and unshed her daggers. It was already smeared with the fasted acting poison since she didn’t have to worry about accidentally harming herself. She also have the advantage of familiarity of the surrounding they are in. All she had to do was cause some confusion and last long enough for the rest of the scouts to arrive. She might probably die but she was willing to risk it to safe those she had vow to protect.

The warriors were closing in on her location and she had no time to plan her attack. She got on the ground and decided to get in the middle of the approaching army to prevent from getting shot by the archers. Using her speed she quickly rushed in towards the nearest men and slash her daggers to as many warriors as she could and took cover among the many trees and bushes in her vicinity. She was able to cut through a few of them but soon she loses her daggers one after the next in her attempt to move as quickly as possible. A few she lost trying to defend herself and some stuck in the armour of the enemies. Soon she ran out of daggers and she was surrounded.

“There is no way out Goufa gon Artemis, why don’t you come out and surrender. I promise to give you a quick dead.” The voice of the leader boom near her hiding spot. She remain still trying to think of a way to get out of there alive.

“I guess you are not going to surrender then.” He spoke again. “Tell you what? To make it fair, I’ll ask my archers to not shoot you. Come out and fight like a true warrior. You’ve earned my respect, so I’m willing to let you die a warriors dead. Come out and die fighting like a true warrior.”

Seeing as there is no way out, she unshed her sword. The same sword Luna had given her. She hope Luna won’t be pissed at her for not being there when Luna came back. Her poison will soon be taking effect and she hope that will help her last longer. After saying a quick sorry to Luna and her sister, she walk out in the open. As soon as she got out, men came at her from all directions and she fought as best as she could through her injury. Some of them were indeed out of focus from her poison and she was able to fight off the relatively unharmed taking advantage of their confusion the men affected by the poison was creating. But as it was inevitable, she was struck by a sword right below her ribs on her right side. Agony darkened everything around her but she swore in that moment that she could hear a chorus of birds calling in the trees. Maybe it was a dream.

****

 

She woke in a familiar place, and a familiar smile looked down on her. “Welcome back to us, Wanheda.” Clarke tried to sit up and bit back a cry at the fiery lances of pain that erupted in various places on her body. The worst of which was her side just below her ribs. Sarah, her healing mentor used gentle hands to help ease her back to the bed. “Easy there little one, you don’t want to start bleeding again.”

Her mouth was impossibly dry but she tried to speak her fears anyway. “How are Meza and Keke?”

Sarah patted her hand then reached over and handed her a mug of tea. “Drink this.”

Clarke complied and once it was gone she told her what she needed to know. “They are both fine. Meza took an arrow to the meaty part of her shoulder. We just cut the fletching off the arrow and pushed it through. She’s going to be sore for a while but it didn’t hit anything important inside. And arrow that hit Keke didn’t even penetrate enough for the barb to catch.”

“And the force? Were the scouts able to drive them away? How am I even alive?”

Sarah scowled. “Lucky for you and your troop, all your messengers found their mark. The perimeter scouts from your southern side arrived first. They said they saw you right before you got a sword struck through you and flock over your position to get you out of there. Shortly after them the interior scouts arrive just moments later. By the time the perimeter scouts to your north side arrived, nearly the entire invading force had been killed. Your second, Jax, made sure to take the leader of those bastards alive.”

Her eyes felt heavy and her dedication to duty warred with her need to sleep. She tried to sit up again and only hissed in pain. She suspected that she put more than pain killing herbs in the mug.

“Please Thera, I need to give my report. And make sure everyone is okay.”

Against her will her eyes slipped closed. “Easy there girl, you need your rest more right now. There will be time for reports later.” If she said any more after that, Clarke never heard. Sleep had claimed her once again.

****

 

It was cold as Clarke ran through the trees. It was surprising because Torrel never made her run on the coldest days, fearing she would fall and get hurt. She wanted to stop but she could hear her dad calling her from farther out.

“Dad? Where are you?”

She ran on until she got a stitch in her side and her leg started to hurt. Her arm also throbbed steadily as she grabbed each passing branch for balance.

“I am coming, Dad, do not leave yet. I am coming.” She started to get too cold to run and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks with her pain.

“Clarke, come back, love.” The voice sounded again but she was starting to think it was not her dad. It could not be her dad because he was dead. Right? “You’ve wandered too far, Clarke, come back to us.”

She wanted to listen, but she knew she had to keep running. Torrel would be so disappointed if she did not. If she listened really hard she could probably even hear his voice in her ear. “Never aim an arrow when you do not have complete control.” She looked down as the forest blurred by and abruptly stopped. Where was her bow? She could not hope to shoot without her bow. She was an assassin. That thought made her pause. No, she was an archer and an archer was nothing without her bow. Nothing.

Confusion set in because she could no longer find sense in her surroundings. Where was her family? Where were her friends? The cold grew to be too much and she curled around herself to stay warm. Pain exploded from her leg, then from her shoulder and side. When she looked she could see her forest fletch arrows growing fast from her skin. Fear and nausea battled for control and she cried out from the excruciating pain. The voices came back but they were false and full of madness.

“She’s taken with fever.”

“Can’t we do anything for her?”

“She’s going to be sick, grab the bucket! And you, go grab fresh cloths and cold buckets of water from the stream. Hurry!”

Cold burned her and seared the skin from her body. She thought that she had died and wondered why there was no Elysian Field like her dad had promised. She cried then because she had once again lost all that she loved. After that, things went dark.

****

 

She could tell it was morning when consciousness found her again. Her head hurt like someone was squeezing it between two large stones. She had yet to open her eyes because the skin around her brows and nose was warm. It felt as though a shaft of sunlight were streaming across her face and she knew it would be too bright. Instead of sight, she concentrated on what she could feel and hear around her. Someone was holding her hand and her own twitched with the knowledge of it. The air shifted around her and a voice that was hoarse but still recognizable moved near to her head.

“Clarke?”

She tried to speak but it felt like she had been swallowing sand. Before she could open her eyes a mug of cool water pressed to her lips and she drank it down greedily. She had never felt so weak before. When she had swallowed her fill, she opened her eyes. The queen was slightly blurred to her and her head pounded like a drum, but her brown hair glowed around her face in the morning sun. Clarke’s chest nearly burst with happiness at seeing the queen and her name fell from her lips like a prayer.

“Luna.”

Luna gently cupped Clarke’s cheek with her right hand and tears came to her eyes. Dismayed Clarke tried to reassure her. “Do not cry, Luna. Please do not cry.”

Her tears fell in earnest then, despite Clarke’s pleas. “Oh, Clarke, I thought I’d lost you.”

“I am okay. It is nothing but a scratch.” Luna laughed a little at her blatant lie then cried some more. Clarke was curious as to why she was with her instead of at the War.

“Why are you here? Is the war over?”

She dried her tears and when her brown eyes met Clarke’s they looked haunted. “No, it’s not. The council sent me a massage about the attack and I needed to see you were okay.”

Clarke watched those sad eyes, the look of pain that came over her face, one that she had never seen before, as she spoke those last few words broke Clarke’s heart. All Clarke could do was hold her to the best of her ability as she sobbed into her uninjured side. Her poor sweet queen carried so much weight on her shoulders. She knew that every event like the war that was happening all around would chip away at her light. She also realized that her path to watch over her queen was more than just a physical one. Luna would need someone to be strong for her when she could not help but be weak. She would need someone to hold her when she was scared or alone. And she would need someone who could walk beside her and tell her everything was going to be okay, even when it did not feel as such, just as she had been when Clarke had first arrive there.

Clarke held her in pained silence and she refused to let her go. “It is going to be okay, Luna. The night will never win over us because the sun always rises to kiss the forest. When things seem darkest I will be your light, my queen.”

She quieted and whispered her words. “Not queen, I’m Luna to you.”

Clarke shook her head and winced where she could not see her. “No, you are my queen. But you are also Luna, and you are my love.”

She turned hopeful eyes toward hers. “Truth?”

“Truth.”

Luna turned her head back toward Clarke’s shoulder but she could still make out her muffled words. “Then I am truly blessed by the spirits.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Hope this new chapter is isn't too shabby. As always please let me know your thoughts and suggestions in the comments below. Everyone is eager to know when Clarke and Lexa is going to finally meet or at least let Lexa know Clarke is alive and well. To tell you the truth I haven't reach that far yet but, I can assure you it's going to be soon. I just need to set things in motion first for Clarke to come out of Floukru for that to happen and I'm currently in the stage where she is does just that. After that it will only be a matter of 2 to 3 chapters and 'BOOM' the moment everyone is waiting for happens!! Until then hang tied..


	7. (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends from Skaikru came to Floukru seeking sanctuary due to unfortunate circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Everyone seem to want to get to the part where Clarke and Lexa meets. It just made me want to get to that part sooner myself but I can't change my pre drawn plot. So, I just started writing faster!! As a result, here is a brand new chapter after just another 3 days. Enjoy!!

Healing was slow work. Well, she is healing much faster than normal, but still for the extent of injury she received, it was taking time. For the first week after the attack she was unable to walk around much. Her leg was an obvious reason, but surprisingly so was the wound on her side. She did not realize how much she used her middle muscles until she took a sword to the side. She tried to use a crutch but it hurt too much. She think if it had only been the two arrows she would have fared much better. But the three wounds were frustratingly painful. After two days of walking in fever dreams, and the previous five-days of healing meant that not only was she unable to defend herself with knife or sword, but she could not run the trees and her ability with a bow and charcoal was in question. Archery and drawing were the two constants she held her entire life, the two things that comforted her most. If Lena or Luna were not hovering over her, it was Sarah or another healer telling her what she could or could not do. Deka was doing a great service filling in for her with the Perimeter scouts but she was anxious to get back to her duties there as well.

 

After the week spending in the healing room, Clarke was ecstatic when Sarah agreed to Luna’s request of moving Clarke to her temporary village hut. Though all the moving and excitement and medicine exhaust her and she soon found herself falling asleep while Luna went to the bathroom to freshen up.

 

Her eyes open at the sound of a knock on Luna’s door. She did not move but Clarke could tell by her breathing that she was awake as well. The candle on the mantle had burned down by a few marks, so she estimated that it was around noon. Luna’s voice was muffled against her tunic.

 

“I suppose I have to get up and go be queen now.” Despite her words she merely yawned sleepily instead of making any effort to rise. Clarke looked closer and was glad to see that the dark circles that were under her eyes when she first saw her had all but disappeared.

 

The knock sounded again and Clarke smiled at her uncharacteristic laziness. “The door will not answer itself, my queen.”

 

She poked her in the ribs on her uninjured side. “Listen to you! Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?”

 

Clarke shook her head and smiled, then used a peg in the wall to pull herself into a sitting position with minimal pain. “No, I am merely considerate and aware that I have to share you with the rest of the clan.”

 

“Clarke.” She momentarily stopped Clarke from getting off the bed. “There is a big part of me, an important part of me, which is for you and you alone.”

 

Clarke smiled and gave her a soft kiss in response. “And I think you know that everything I have is yours for the taking.”

 

Her look was full of simmering heat and it stole the breath from Clarke’s chest. Clarke found herself back to that place of sharp and immediate wanting and she pressed her legs together in response. She think Luna knew the state she was in because her voice was a little lower and rougher when Luna found words to speak.

 

“If you think that’s going to make me want to get out of this bed then you are sadly mistaken.”

 

Clarke forced herself to stand as the knock sounded a third time. “Mistaken or no, someone has to answer your door.” She gave a half-hearted sketchy salute. “Shall I bid them welcome, my queen?”

 

She sighed dramatically and threw an arm over her eyes. “I suppose.”

 

Luna’s antics had her still laughing when she opened the door. She was surprised to see that the runner was none other than her injured scout, arm bound in place to save her injured shoulder.

 

“Meza! How are you? How is the healing coming along?”

 

Meza took in her sleep wrinkled tunic and the image of the queen still in bed and grinned. She lowered her voice to keep the queen from hearing and leaned toward Clarke.

 

“Not as well as you appear to be doing, Scout Leader.” She winked at her and Clarke could feel the blush begin but no way to stop it.

 

Luna spoke from her place on the bed. “She’s blushing at your teasing, isn’t she?”

 

They both turned to look at the queen in surprise, not realizing she had such good hearing. Meza looked mortified. “Uh, y—yes, my queen.” She back-trailed a little, afraid of offending the woman behind her. “My apologies, Queen Luna, I didn’t mean anything by the comment—”

 

She was interrupted before she could babble any longer. “Meza?”

 

“Yes, my queen?”

 

Luna stood and walked over to embrace Clarke from behind. “Hush now, no need to worry. I actually found your words quite humorous.”

 

The scout swallowed quickly. “Yes, my queen.”

 

They stood there for a heartbeat or two before Luna spoke again. “Meza?”

 

The nervous woman actually paled slightly. “Yes, my queen?”

 

“My message?”

 

A look of dismay spread across Meza’s face as she realized that she’d forgotten the entire reason for her visit. “Oh Spirits.” She whispered to herself under her breath and Clarke did her best not to laugh. “I’m so sorry. Um, the council wishes to speak with you after your rest. At your earliest convenience, of course.”

 

“Tell them I’ll be there in a candle mark.” Clearly dismissed, Meza turned away to take her message but Luna was clearly not finished with her. Clarke could tell by the way her body shook with silent laughter behind hers that the queen was going torment her scout just a little longer. Of course her words were guaranteed to torment Clarke as well.

 

“Meza?”

 

The scout’s shoulders stiffened before she slowly turned back around.

 

“My queen?”

 

Also wondering what she had to say, Clarke glanced at Luna and noticed a familiar smirk grace her features. “I can assure you that your Perimeter Scout Leader is doing very well and I would know best, wouldn’t I?” Meza’s eyes grew wide and Clarke’s own face warmed. Point made, she released the temporary messenger with a wave of her hand. Laugher rang out when the door was once again shut.

 

“Oh God! They really need to stop using injured young scouts as temporary messengers. They are so easily flustered.”

 

Clarke ran a hand through her hair and then pointed a finger at her queen. “That was mean, Luna.” Her grin told her that she was not serious with her anger and that she enjoyed it just as much as Luna did.

 

****

 

 

On the evening of the next day Clarke found herself with the whole villagers in a funeral ceremony. The war funeral ceremonies are done every night at the war camps but there in the homes of those warriors it is not about the funeral pyre but as a tribute of their sacrifice and to give their families a chance to say goodbye properly. The ceremony was difficult for the entire clan. Nearly a score of their warriors had been lost to the War so far. While it did not seem like a lot considering the number of warriors and support personnel that left on that dark and wet morning, each death left a hole in the nation. And each death took a little piece of Luna’s heart. They were in a clearing just outside of the village. Perhaps it was their way of putting some distance between the sadder parts of the ceremony and all the things they would be grateful for later.

 

Men, women and children alike were openly crying throughout the gathering, mourning their loved ones spirits that had left them to their next life. Even though Clarke had not lost anyone close to her in the battle, tears still tracked down her face as Queen Luna read the list of those who fell and their accomplishments.

 

Once she finished with the funeral, the Ceremony of Light begins. There the queen and council honoured the bravest of the War, which had to be done before feasting could begin. At least a dozen warriors were called up to receive the brand of the brave. The arrowhead brand was sacred and symbolized a brave action performed by the warriors receiving it. The brands themselves were given carefully onto the shoulders, and rested just above their warrior’s brand.

 

After the bravery mark, the queen then announced those warriors who went well beyond their duty to the nation. Their actions were not just brave, they had resulted in the saving of many lives. As the queen explained the actions of each Clarke grew amazed at her ability to remember everything for the sake of ceremony. Clarke was also filled with pride to see Lena and Deka among the six that received the star mark. The entire nation watched as the queen imprinted the brand alongside the ones already there on their shoulders. The star was striking next to Lena’s jaded Ambassador and her warrior’s mark. It was just as striking next to Deka’s Interior Scout Leader and general’s mark.

 

Clarke knew from her days there that names were submitted to the queen and council for them to judge who was worthy to receive such battle honours. Just when she thought the warrior ceremony was complete, the queen announced more.

 

“For their bravery in holding off nearly two hundred armed invaders while the army was away at the War in the west, I would like to call up the following warriors to receive the mark of bravery.” She then named all the members of her perimeter scout troop that were on duty that fateful day. Clarke was glad that they were chosen because she knew how frighteningly outnumbered they were at the time. Though small, her little troop did a great job of keeping the enemy contained in the border until help could come.

 

As each one walked across the dais, including her two injured team members, Clarke held her fist to her chest in a warriors salute. She was the one who submitted their names to Deka when she asked two days back, and she was glad to see the queen and council agreed with her. Expecting the ceremony to be near completion, Clarke turned her gaze toward the bare wood of the bonfire. The sound of her name was startling as it carried over the crowd.

 

“Clarke, please come to the dais.”

 

Lena and Deka had come back to stand by her after they received their marks and each gave her a nudge to the back. Lena pushed her once more when she hesitated.

 

“Go on, Clarke.”

 

Deka gave her an impatient look. “Come on Scout Leader, I’m hungry!”

 

Unsure why she was being called she limped her way up the steps to stand next to the queen. “For her bravery and self-sacrifice during the day of the surprise attack, Clarke who the enemies now feared and known as Goufa gon Artemis for her exceptional archery skill will receive the star mark. Not only did she maintain a calm head while outnumbered, she was willing to sacrifice her life to save her comrades. Nearly half the attacking force were found to have either Clarke’s forest fletch arrows or their own arrows in them. And more than a dozen others were found to be dead to Clarke sword before help finally arrives.” Kante stepped forward with a brand stick and handed it to Luna. Clarke was not sure what surprised her more, the fact that the queen’s hands had a slight tremor as she imprinted the brand on her shoulder or the tears Clarke could see glistening in her eyes behind the Monarch’s Mask.

 

When Clarke turned toward the crowd she saw her entire scout troop step forward as one and salute. Soon enough the whole crowd started chanting ‘Wanheda’. Then it was her turn to fight back the tears. Her scouts were all so brave, and the people had been so kind and it pulled at her heart to receive such honour from them. The ceremony continued on as Clarke stepped from the dais. Traditionally the nation would feast after the bonfire was lit then children would be sent to bed before the revelry began. It was not how she expected it to be but it turns out to be a way to honour the lost souls.

 

****

 

 

Candle marks went by and Clarke found herself in a very familiar place. She was seated at a long table surrounded by friends and faced with a clay-fired plate of excellent festival food. They even had honey cakes, a fact which Luna raved about. Clarke made sure to snag a handful and hid them in her hut when she went to her temporary hut before the feasting got underway. She had a feeling they would earn her special favour later in the evening.

 

After the meal was cleared and the dancing began, she found herself in possession of one of Sarah’s spiced wine flasks. She felt warm clean through by the time Luna pulled her into the dancer’s ring around the central bonfire. The drummers played a rhythm that was familiar but still unknown, yet Clarke laughed and learned the steps as best as she could anyway. After what felt like candle marks, she stumbled out of the circle and found an unclaimed water skin in an area lit by just a few torches. She also found the distinctive shapes of her two friends. They were sharing a cushion on the ground and appeared to be holding hands. Their voices were just a low murmur, but she did not really want to know what was said. She decided to make a detour on her way back to the drum circle and dancers. Her delay was the reason that Luna found her just outside the firelight.

 

“Sneaking away already?”

 

“No, my queen. I got thirsty and stopped to pick up a few other things on my way back.” She held out the pack she had filled to the top with figs, raisins, and a split pomegranate. Luna’s eyes also flicked to the two skins she had slung over her right shoulder, one water and the other wine.

 

Luna smirked at her. “What’s the matter Clarke, are you hungry or something?”

 

Clarke took a fig from the bowl and placed it gently against her lips. “Actually, I thought you might like to find a place to wash off all the sweat and grime from the day.”

 

Luna glanced at the small bowl then back into her eyes. “There doesn’t appear to be enough for everyone.”

 

Clarke gave her a smile that felt straight from her heart. “Well it is a good thing I am not inviting everyone, is it not?” She held out a hand. “My queen?” Luna took her palm in hers and they made their way to the smallest bathing pool. By luck, or maybe by some divine interference, the pool was empty of visitors when they arrived. Clarke set both skins and the bowl of fruit on the floor next to the pool then turned to remove her clothes. Luna was in the water first and her skin warmed with Luna’s gaze as Clarke made her way down the steps into the pool. The warm water felt amazing on her muscles and overall it was nice to know the dirt from the day was washing away as well. When Clarke came to a stop in front of her, Luna’s eyes roamed along every single finger’s width of her flesh. One of her hands came out of the water holding a cake of lavender soap.

 

“Would you like me to wash your hair, Clarke?”

 

She nodded and gave her a shy smile, still amazed that such a beautiful and amazing woman wants to be with her. Luna wasted no time lathering the soap into her blond hair after she dunked down into the water. Clarke found the act surprisingly intimate as her fingers massaged along her scalp. Hands smoothed their way down her neck and along the muscles in her shoulders. Clarke groaned at the blissful feeling as her body began to relax. Luna was standing so close behind her that she could feel her breath tickling fine hairs at the back of her neck. Luna’s breathing faltered as another groan bubbled forth from her chest. When she signalled her, Clarke submerged herself to thoroughly rinse. The hands continued to move even as she was once again breathing air but they had become teasing in their motions.

 

Unable to take any more Clarke finally gave in and moved her hands to where she wanted them. They both gasped as hard points met her palms and Clarke shuddered at the caress of her. She moved closer yet, until the entire front of her body pressed into the back of her own queen.

 

“As, as much as I like this, I want to wash your hair too.” Luna gave a great sigh at her words and finally lowered her hands into the dark water next to her. Clarke was able to breathe again when she stepped away from the press of their skin.

 

They reversed and she washed her in the exact manner that Luna had washed her. When she was rinsed and back above water, Clarke did more than just lay her hands on her. She let her lips trace a path from the back of her neck around to the side and up to her ear. Luna whimpered and Clarke thought for certain her legs would fail to hold her. She had no idea what to do in that position. She only knew that she felt good in the circle of her arms. The only sounds in the chamber were that of the flickering torches, soft mewling sighs, and the water trickling out of the pool through a channel carved in the floor. Luna removed one of her hands from her breast. Clarke was heartbeats from protest until she realized that she was merely guiding it lower. Her soft slippery skin was a joy to her fingertips as she panted out her pleasure. Heartbeats turned to candle drops and Clarke lost track of who was more aroused.

 

“Clarke!” Her cry of release was like the joyful voice of a hawk circling the trees. Clarke thought there was no better place in all the universe than the one next to Luna. She was her queen and goddess, sun and moon, and Clarke knew she would have given anything for her. A prayer slipped from her soul into the universe beyond to not let anything unfortunate happen this time around, for her hard found happiness to last.

 

The water was warm but they cooled quickly on the way back to her hut. The drums were competing with the heart beating in her chest. Despite all that they had shared of their hearts, thoughts, and bodies, Clarke still feared that everything within her grasp was merely a dream. Happiness in Clarke’s life seem to be a flickering thing.

 

When she still lived on the homestead with Torrel, her days seemed overfull of fletching, hunting, archery, and tree running. She never once assumed there could be more than those few simple things after the things she had done. They spent candle marks connecting and connecting again.

 

The thought that Luna will be leaving again the next morning brought the prick of tears to her eyes. She had known it for a while now but that doesn’t make it any easier. They were cuddled on her bed under the warmth of the fur. Luna’s back was pressed to her front and she could not keep her from feeling the sob that she barely caught in her throat. Her breathing hitched and Clarke pressed her eyes tight together to block out the sudden image she had of her in the middle of the bloody war.

 

“Clarke? Are you well?”

 

Her inhale was shaky and her exhale not much better as she tried not to acknowledge the tears that threatened. She shook her head behind hers but could not answer. She would not. Then before she could stop her, Luna spun within the circle of her arms. Her fingers burned where they traced the map of tears on her cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Emotions raw, Clarke felt too far open. Like all at once she would see the things inside of her that should never meet the light. And fear, fear was the arrow that pierced her heart.

 

“Please don’t go tomorrow. At least take me with you. Beja. I...” She had to clear her throat to finish the thought. “I cannot bear the thought of you in the middle of all the danger. And the thought of someone trying to kill you. I want to be there to look out for you, protect you, always by your side whatever happens. I’m scared and restless all the time you are away from me.”

 

“Oh!” Her surprised response sent a bolt of despair through her. Her breath came faster as she started to panic. She wanted to run, to retreat into the trees like so many times before. But Luna’s strength was greater than she could ever have imagined. All it took was the barest of touches to pin her in place. Because Clarke’s eyes were still shut she was startled to feel the press of her lips against hers. There was a smile that met her in the dim light and she felt her own lips responding in kind. Her words were soft but no less filled with awe and certainty.

 

“You’ll always be with me, Clarke. Just as I’ll always be with you. It took seasons and trials to find you, but alas we are here together in this place and time. While I have no wish to be physically away from you, I know that it is what I have to do for I’m also the queen and our time apart is for the welfare of this nation. And like you I want you safe and sound. The people feel safe with you looking after them when I’m away. You won’t be able to hide who you are if you leave and make you a target which I don’t want happening ever. But know this, my heart and soul is your and your alone, ai hodnes.” Clarke pulled her tightly to her, as if she could meld their skins together to become one being. Somewhere in the vast darkness of the spinning night sky, there must have been others out there who felt as she did. Images of eight-limbed beings with two hearts and one soul danced through her head and she kissed her temple with a sigh.

 

“My heart has flourished in these woods and sea.” As the fire burned low and their breathing evened out, Clarke revelled in their easy slip into sleep. Before everything could fade completely, she heard Luna whisper into the night.

 

“My heart has flourished with you.”

 

****

 

Weeks had passed much too fast and before Clarke knew it she was back on patrol with her scouts. She had not seen Luna since she left for Polis a fortnight back. She was queen after all and very busy. Before Sarah declared her healthy enough to return to duty, Clarke spent many candle marks with Kante discussing an archery obstacle course, much like the one Torrel had made for her. She mentioned that they would only be able to use it in pairs because someone would have to count for the archer. He said it would not be a problem and implemented the new training routine as soon as the course was complete. It was a good course and she showed him how to subtly alter it each week so that the archers in training did not become complacent.

 

Her first night sitting around a fire with her scouts was quite a trial. Her courtship with the queen had become common knowledge by that point and more than a few teased her for being indoors the whole time Luna was in the village. They intentionally ignore the fact that she was injured the whole time. Besides archery, blushing became a skill Clarke most excelled at. Tasha, always the gossip, managed to surprise her with her poking.

 

“I noticed that you and the queen left the dancers early on the celebration night, Scout leader. I also noticed that the bathing hut was deem out of bounds. Mayhap she was helping you clean for the first time?” The group of scouts burst out into muffled laughter. Clarke felt her face heat up once again and decided to surprise her right back. “Mayhap she did. Or, mayhap she helped me the night before. It is really hard to remember.”

 

Surprised laughter and comments echoed around the fire.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“You wolf!”

 

“You rutting stag!”

 

Clarke took their teasing and fun in good humour because they were all her friends and her people. The next morning she changed her schedule slightly and said her goodbyes to that scout troop. She decided that since she had been out of the trees for so long it would be good for her to make a run over to the next group that was located on the northeast quadrant. It was there that she saw more familiar faces. Keke and Meza had another day before they went back to the village and she get to check up on their progress.

 

****

 

 

It was still early the next day when the northeast scouts took to the trees. Clarke had plans to move on to the southeast quad later but she stayed with her current group because they were headed that way as part of their rotation. A few candle marks into their day they were alerted by the forward tree runners that there was two riders on the path that snaked from the main trade road. Once they confirmed that the two riders were following the path into the Floukru forest, they perched on the limbs above and waited. With masks down and leaves recently unfurled, they were well hidden in the canopy.

 

 

Clarke studied the man and the woman as they approached. The horse they rode looked well cared for and they both seem to be young. They both wore mask which only makes it more suspicious. The two reminded her of her journey here. Her trip with Lena seemed like a distant dream as she crouched in the treetops with her scouts. Both of them wore a long knife on their belt, but the man carried a full quiver on his back while the woman has a sword instead. The bow was strung and the reins of his horse were loose on the pommel, but he had no arrow knocked. That told her that while he was aware of possible danger, he posed no threat himself. The woman seem to be following his lead. Apart from looking nervous, she doesn’t seem to be aware of them. Once they drew close enough Clarke gave a whistling “watch” call and flipped down from the trees. The softly muffled thud of her landing did little to disturb the dry dirt of the path, nor did it seem to bother the beasts they were riding. Her voice was clear in the midmorning sun.

 

“You are about to trespass on Floukru land. State your business or leave the way you came.”

 

The man’s voice sound familiar which surprised her, but that was soon explained when the man took of his mask followed by the woman.

 

“I’m Lincoln kom Trikru and my companion is Octavia kom Skaikru. We are here to seek an audience with Queen Luna kom Floukru and request sanctuary. I was staying with Skaikru on Wanheda’s request, but Skaikru had recently had a change of leadership and I’m no more welcome there.”

 

Clarke felt a twinge at his words, a glimmer of something she had no name for. “Who do you have here that can vouch for you, traveller?”

 

“Queen Luna was my friend when we were children. I know we need someone to vouch for us, but we didn’t have time to send words as I was given mere hours to leave Skaikru camp.”

 

The mask hid her sudden sorrow. She could feel the eyes of her scouts above, knowing they waited for any word from her. She did not know what other news they brought and for a heartbeat she feared for her mother and friends she had left behind. What kept her from panic was the fact that it was just Lincoln that was asked to leave and not Octavia too. That alone meant that the new chancellor was hostile only towards the grounders. But she need to hear it. She need to know her mother and friends were safe.

 

Decision made, she swung her bow across her shoulder and chest so it faced the opposite direction as her quiver. Then she raised her mask so he could see the face beneath.

 

“Well Lincoln, you are lucky I’m here to vouch for you or both of you would have been sent back.”

 

It was the first time Clarke had seen Lincoln looked surprised. The grounders are pretty good at keeping their expressions neutral. To his credit, it was quickly replaced by a genuine smile and they hug each other. Clarke then turn to Octevia who hasn’t uttered a single word during the whole exchange from the start. But that changes the moment she stepped in front of her.

 

“Clarke?”

 

She wasn’t sure how Octevia would feel about seeing her, but there were too many emotions after the initial shock that went through her face. But before she could figure out how to approach her, Octevia was onto her. She had to try not to fall down from the sudden and very tight hug she was getting, which was definitely not what she was expecting at all.

 

“I’m so glad you are alive. I missed you.” Clarke almost felt bad for expecting a bad reaction from Octevia. It appears to be that she wasn’t the only one that has changed. And she couldn’t help but feel much happier knowing it. It was nice to see her friend once again.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“So you are Floukru now? Why are you on the border all alone?”

 

Her questions came at her faster than flies in the summer. Clarke laughed and gave a shrill whistle. One by one her scouts came down from the trees behind her.

 

“Oh I am not alone. Perimeter scouts flock together.”

 

One of the mandates of their clan states that outsiders cannot be brought into the rig without the queen’s approval. As of present the queen was not available, but she was due to arrive late the next day. If she wanted to them to enter their lands, she was going to have to send someone to the village to inform the village chief and wait for word to return. She turned to Meza, knowing she was the fastest runner in the group.

 

“I need you to notify the chief that we have two visitors who seek an audience with the queen. Please tell her I am asking permission for them to enter the village and return with her answer as soon as you can.” Meza took off down the forest path and she turned to the rest of the troop then.

 

“You can continue with your patrol. I will stay here until Meza returns, then send her ahead to you after she rests.” A chorus of “yes, scout leader” met her words, then they all took to the trees and disappeared.

 

Standing on the bare ground in front of her old friends, who had been with her mother and her old friends, filled her with trepidation. She was out of the trees and out of her element, with no clue how to talk to them or how to ask what she wants to know for she was the one who left. She decided that simple would be the best thing for her.

 

“While we cannot travel far into Floukru lands without permission, we can still take shelter in the shade of the forest. Are you two hungry?” She led the way farther down the path into the sweet coolness provided by the canopy above. They nodded and followed her. Surprisingly, they stayed quiet until she stopped at a nearby stream. They let their mount drink then hobbled them both where the lush grass grew nearby. When they finally turned back to her proper, she realized that they looked more tired than she had originally guessed.

 

“I could definitely stand for an early midday meal. So how did you end up here?” Octevia’s voice was soothing, like the distant memory she had in the time of my youth.

 

“It’s a long story. How about we trade stories when we are in the village and private?”

 

“Okay. So, how long before you get word of your request? How far away is the village? Do you have a home in the said village? Are you a warrior now or a scout?”

 

Clarke laughed at her exuberance and curiosity. Lincoln on the other hand seem content to just listen and let her spouse do the rapid questioning.

 

“When not staying in the canopy, runners can make it to the village in a candle mark. So I am hoping to see her back here in a little more than twice that. You can guess the distance based on the time it takes her to run. And no, I actually live in the rig. But I have a temporary hut in the village. All the perimeter scouts do.” She paused to unhook and refill her water skin in the stream. “As for being a warrior or a scout, I would say I’m a scout. There was more need for me here as the leader of the perimeter scouts.”

 

Lincoln’s bushy grey eyebrows rose at her words. “Perimeter Scout leader?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wait. Is it a huge post or something?” Octevia asked Lincoln at seeing him surprised.

 

“It is the highest rank for the scouts. She is like a general but there are multiple generals and only one Perimeter scout leader. So, she is in command of all the scouts of the entire clan.”

 

“So soon? You’ve been with them what, less than three years? And aren’t scouts like chosen from the best of warriors or something? Did you learn to fight? I mean of course you must have since you’re a scout, but come on scout leader? How good are you at whatever skill you excel at? I’ve known a few scouts here and there and scouting is no easy thing. You must have impressed them to become a leader so young, and so fast.”

 

Clarke could not stop the redness that worked its way up her neck and face. “I think I impressed them more with my bow skills than anything else.”

 

“Wait. Are you the ‘Goufa gon Artemis’? I heard that Heda has been asking Luna to bring you to join the war in the frontline, but Luna did not agreed and had offered herself to be in the frontline in your place. I guess the queen doesn’t want them to know about you. I haven’t heard much about what you did, but if Heda has not only heard but wants you to fight alongside her than you much be very good.”

 

Clarke was trying hard not to show her emotions that was swirling inside her after hearing those words. _How dare Lexa asked of her. How dare she made Luna risk her life to keep her safe?_ Realising that all these time Luna has been away from her, risking her life was because she has asked her queen to not tell Lexa about her, was breaking her heart. She isn’t going to let Luna leave this time and if needed, she’ll give Lexa a visit herself. She would’ve left immediately if her queen wasn’t already on her way back. She also knows that she was unfairly being angry at Lexa. She knows it was not an unreasonable thing to ask considering Lexa doesn’t know who she asked of. Why she always feels so strongly of anything related to Lexa she doesn’t know. Maybe she is still hurt by her betrayal or she is angry with herself for the influence Lexa had on her. How she will get closure to what happened at the mountain, she doesn’t know. But she knows being angry over things out of her control isn’t a good thing. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down, reminding herself that Luna will be back unharmed the next day and that she is in the presence of company right now who had asked her a question.

 

“Yes, I am. My people bestow the title upon me to keep my identity hidden from outsiders.”

 

“Why have I not heard of this? Lincoln, why have I not heard of this?” Octevia inquired.

 

“It was a rumour.” On seeing the look she was giving him, he added kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry, hodnes.”

 

Lincoln then nodded to her quiver. “Are those yours?”

 

Clark pulled one out for him knowing what he was asking. “Yes.”

 

The first thing he did was sight the length of the arrow shaft, then he inspected the fletching and the tip.

 

“This is very nice work. I’d say it’s nearly identical to most of Louwoda Klironkru’s fletches, with the exception of colouring.”

 

“Yes, the fletching is nearly the same as theirs. The only difference was in colour. I learned how to fletch from someone I used to know there.”

 

“How did you know someone from there? That’s like about a week’s journey from here?” Octevia asked looking at her curiously.

 

“Long story. One you’ll have to wait till we are in the village.”

 

Lincoln held the arrow up with thumb and forefinger in the centre of the shaft. “Do you mind if I shoot this one?”

 

Clarke waved her hand at him. “Not at all.”

 

He had slung his strung bow across his chest just as she had done. Once he removed it, he spun around looking for a target.

 

“What about there?” She pointed at a tree knot that was a little more than forty paces away. Will that work, or is it too far?”

 

Octevia scoffed at her doubtful words while Lincoln just look at the target. “Too far? He’ll show you too far! Lincoln was a scout too you know. And I also happen to know that he used to practice alongside Lexa and Luna when they were young. Why don’t we lay a wager on the shot?”

 

Clarke’s curiosity was piqued and she could not help the grin that followed. “I am always up for a wager but what is the prize?”

 

He knocked her arrow but did not draw it back. Instead he held it and the bow in the fingers of his left hand. Octevia held the right hand out to her. “The prize is that the one farthest from the centre has to make lunch.” Clarke clasped the offered hand even though she truly did not mind the thought of cooking for them.

 

He shot first and it was a good solid mark. It was hard to tell the exact centre of the knot they had picked out, but he was certainly close if not right on. He was good, just like Torrel was good. But she had finally realized in her stay with her new clan that she was better. When he nodded and stepped back, she took his place and knocked her own arrow. After drawing and sighting, she made a decision to do more than simply aim at the centre. She released her first arrow, obviously to the left of his and off centre. Then she proceeded to draw and release five more until she had formed a circle of her arrows around his. She grinned at her placement and turned to face her two gawking friends. Octevia’s low whistle told her just how impressed she was with her shots.

 

“Child of Artemis for sure! That is some grouping you made and it’s no wonder you made scout leader.”

 

Lincoln peered at her as if he could see her very thoughts. Perhaps he could. “I’m truly glad to see you doing well, Clarke.”

 

Clarke think it was pride that warmed her chest and face and she did not fight the feeling. She gave a slight nod and jogged over to retrieve her arrows.

 

“If you guys help me catch some fish, I will do the cooking.”

 

The wrinkles on Octevia’s face seemed deeper in the shade of the trees. “But you won the bet.”

 

She shrugged and grinned. “Did I? I do not recall.”

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guy! I know when I started writing this fiction that some of you may get attached to Clarke/Luna relationship since I didn't pull any punches in their romance but it was necessary for the particular plot line I'm taking with this fiction. It has always been my plan for it to be Clexa endgame. I'm sorry for those who are digging for Clarke/Luna endgame. Maybe I'll consider writing a different fiction for Clarke/Luna ship if you guys can persuade me(Good luck with that)! To tell you the truth, I'm kind of loving Clarke/Luna ship more and more as I write. Ah well, all I could think about now is how I can write a touching Clexa romance after the full on romance between Clarke and Luna!! I'm so screwed..


	8. (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is back, but she's hiding something from Clarke and is acting weird. Will they be able to work past whatever is bothering Luna? (A little angst that everyone needs!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I planned to update yesterday, but I didn't have time to edit it and also, I was a little drunk. Okay, I might have been a lot drunk. Also, did you guys know that 'us' in third person is 'them'? For ex. 'I don't mind cooking for us' in 3rd person is 'She/he doesn't mind cooking for them.' like she will be cooking for them and not include her!  
> Enjoy reading this new chapter.

After catching more fish than the three of them could eat, she placed half a score of large rocks around the fire she had started to sear the fillets. Once the fish was cooked she sprinkled a bit of salt on them from her pouch. The meat went well with the roasted cattails. Both of them did not speak much while they ate and seem content to rest after their long journey, but she did not mind the quiet though since she had never been much of a conversationalist. After they finished eating and burying the small fire, she carried the stones back to the stream.

 

Clarke was thinking about her queen who was soon to be home and smiled at the image of Luna in her head. It truly was a lucky day that found her with the Floukru nation. Her musings were interrupted by Lincoln’s deep voice.

 

“It looks good on you.”

 

Startled, she looked down at her leathers, wondering if he was talking about her outfit.

 

“What?”

 

Octevia chuckled. “What he meant is that you look good when in love! So who has finally caught your attention? Is it someone in the village, or perhaps someone in the rig?”

 

She was baffled at the thought of discussing her personal love with them. “I, uh, she lives on the rig.”

 

Lincoln cleared his throat and nodded. “Good for you. Does she know how lucky she is?”

 

A strange feeling came over her, similar to the one she got when she last spoke with Torrel. It was almost as if he were taking personal responsibility for her well being. She did not need his worry or responsibility but she appreciated it just the same.

 

“She knows.”

 

Clarke ducked her head in attempt to hide her blush at the endless teasing from Octevia right after. Luckily, Meza returned to save her from her dilemma. It hardly seemed possible that the running footsteps of her scout could occur so soon, but when she looked up to the sky she saw that the sun had indeed travelled a few candle marks across the blue expanse. The trees were not fully fleshed out and they were in a fairly sparse area in a glade next to the stream so it was pretty obvious how long they sat there. Meza’s face was flushed but she seemed no worse for wear from her run to the village and back.

 

“Heyla Meza. Pull up a log and take a rest.” Clarke immediately handed Meza her water skin and took hers for refilling. When she brought it back she also dug out the leftover fish and cattails that she had wrapped in wide waxy leaves. Meza gratefully took the food and the added tree bar she handed to her. Tree bars were like a honey cake but they were very dense. Nuts, figs, and grain were pressed into bars that were filling and good to replace the energy used when running trees.

 

“So what did the Chief say? Can I bring them into the village?”

 

Meza laughed around a mouthful of fish. “Spirits, Scout Leader! Do you think anyone would turn down a request from you? The queen would never turn down a request from you, this everybody knows by now!”

 

She caught Octevia’s and Lincoln’s curious head tilt out of the corner of her eye and felt her ears heat up at what Meza so obviously implied.

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“The Chief said that they could stay for the length of time until the queen’s return and that we would have a feast tonight to welcome Wanheda’s friends.”

 

It was their turn to blush at her scout’s words. “You all don’t need to go through any trouble for us.” Lincoln manages to voice.

 

Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that graced her face. “Sorry guy’s, but the Chief’s word is final in her village.” She turned to her scout. “Are you okay to continue on to meet up with the rest of the troop?”

 

She waved away her concerns. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’m the fastest runner amongst all the scouts you know. Also, I used to be our queens favoured runner when I was younger.”

 

Clarke actually did not know. “Oh, I am sorry that I did not know that. I just knew that you were one of my fastest. I look forward to you being my favoured runner from now then!”

 

She smiled shyly as she stood to leave. “Thank you, Scout Leader.”  They all watched her run off in the direction her troop had taken a few candle marks before. She would make good time on the ground until she caught up with them.

 

“She’s got a bit of hero worship, doesn’t she?” Octevia observed.

 

Clarke shrugged and slung her bow back across her shoulders, then shouldered her water skin. There was no need in telling her all that they had been through during the attack that had happened only a few weeks back. That was Floukru’s business.

 

“Are you ready to see the village?”

 

They grinned at her. “Thank you for vouching for us, Clarke. We really appreciate it.” Lincoln said sincerely and Octevia nodded. Clarke gave a slide nod of her own not knowing what to say.

 

****

 

 

It took the whole day catching up to what had happened at Camp Jaha, which she found out is now called ‘Arkadia’. It had all seem to be good news at the beginning. She couldn’t exactly put a name to what she felt when she heard that Lexa had not only maintain the peace between the two, but had also helped them during the winter by supplying them with food and warm clothes. According to Octevia, Lexa had just appeared in front of their gate one day as if she had known the people there were having a hard time getting food and warmed. When asked why she was helping them, she had said it was so that they won’t attack them and she would like to maintain peace between them. The next winter, Skaikru had drafted a new alliance with Lexa and had even started trading with Polis. It had all seem to be good news and Clarke was happy to hear it all. She had not been angry with Lexa in a long time now, well she was a little angry at Lexa for making her lover risk her life. She had also accepted that life was unpredictable and that people do things for a reason. Good or bad was another issue, but in her heart she knew that Lexa was a good person and that she won’t have done what she did if there wasn’t a good reason behind the decision. She had realise that it had hurt her more because she had felt like a fool. She had thought there was something between them, that Lexa had felt it too. Why kissed her if it wasn’t true? She didn’t know when she had fallen for the mesmerising green eye, the stoic commander that had shown more to her than everyone else, but she had and it was what hurt her more when she left her to die. She wonder if her saying she wasn’t ready was taken as a rejection. She wonder if things would have been different if she had instead accepted Lexa’s approach. She wonder if Lexa’s decision was influenced by her words that day.

 

Clarke didn’t show all those emotions when Octevia and Lincoln was telling all that had happened since she had left. She had just listen silently the whole time. It was all in the pass and nobody knew what had transpired between the two and she would like to keep it that way.

 

She had first felt happy to hear that they had also came across some survivors of ‘Farm station’ and that they had been living with them since. But soon hearing that the leader of Farm Station, who was once her teacher, had undone all the good that they had achieved made her put an arrow on him. It sadden her to hear that, Skaikru now no longer had an alliance with the grounders after Pike had killed the grounder army stationed near Skaikru territory to protect them during the war. And it had surprised her even more on hearing that Lexa had not retaliate for it though nobody including Octevia and Lincoln seem to not know why that was. Clarke wondered if it was because her, but quickly dismissed the thought. If Lexa had cared, she won’t have done what she had at the mountain and that there must be another explanation. After all war in two fronts wasn’t a good idea.

 

That wasn’t the only bad news. Octevia had told her that a convoy of Skaikru team was attacked and that Raven had been missing since. Lexa had not been able to find proof of who had taken her but had told them that it was most likely Ice Nation and that until the war is over they couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Albeit all the bad news, it had felt good hearing about Skaikru who had once been her people, the people whom she had sacrificed a lot to keep them alive. Her mother was safe, all her friends were safe for now, except Raven whom she had to do something about. She hadn’t known her before she had come to earth, but Raven had turned out to be one of her most trusted friend and she couldn’t turn her back now. She owe that to her friend for leaving without a goodbye.

 

Soon it was her turn to tell the two about what had happened with her since she left. They too had listened to her relatively in silence albeit the occasional questions here and there.

 

“You are dating the Queen?” Octevia blurted out, her eyes almost popping out.

 

“Dating?” Lincoln asked confused.

 

“She means courting. And yes, Octevia, We are together.” Clarke answered smiling. It feels good to be in love and she couldn’t help herself not to smile whenever Luna was on her mind.

 

Lincoln smiled looking at her. “It looks good on you, Clarke. I’m happy for the both of you.”

 

“I’m happy for you too, Clarke. If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you.” Octevia said hugging her. “So, how’s the sex?”

 

Clarke laugh at her friend’s antics. “Oh.. The best!”

 

The two of them had soon fallen asleep after that, as was expected considering the amount of wine they had consumed during the feast and after. But Clarke stayed up much later thinking about all that she had heard and what she need to do. And she missed Luna more than ever at that moment.

 

****

 

 

They were met by an official escort at the beach after lunch the next day. The queen had returned ahead of time and Clarke couldn’t wait to see her. They were escorted to the queen’s chamber and her breath caught as they approached the raised platform. Luna was wearing her mask and ceremonial leathers and the flutter of attraction that skittered through her belly took her by surprise. There was something about Luna, a feeling that had been there since the first day they met, a sensation that shook her to her very core. It was a sureness of knowing that another spirit walked the path with her. Her comfort came from knowing that spirit was Luna.

 

Clarke stepped forward when they reached the ground in front of the dais and dropped to a knee, Lincoln and Octevia followed suit. When she looked up, the queen was too far away to make out the colour of her eyes but her body language was easy enough to read. She looked tense and Clarke had no idea why. Perhaps it was having an outsider in the village despite how harmless they seemed.

 

“Queen Luna, I present to you Lincoln and Octevia kom Skaikru. They had come to sought sanctuary here. I am petitioning for them to stay until it is safer for them to return back to Skaikru camp which has a new leader who banished Lincoln for being a grounder. They are my close friends and had always been there for me at time when others had abandoned me and I petition to vouch for them during their stay here until the time comes when I can escort him back to the edge of Floukru lands.” The queen stayed silent long enough for murmuring to start, long enough for her stomach to twist with anxiety. Clarke nearly jumped when she finally spoke.

 

“Both petitions are granted, Perimeter Scout Leader. They can stay here until a new leader is appointed for the Skaikru and after that your guest must leave the village.” She turned toward her friends. “My regent will go over all the rules you must follow for the entirety of your stay and we’ll have a feast tonight. Welcome to the Floukru nation Lincoln and Octevia.”

 

****

 

 

 

After leaving her friends at the guest room, she went off in search of her own to get ready for the evening feast. It was not a real Floukru celebration, merely a way to show visitors to the nation that they were prosperous with food and joy.

 

Lena caught up with her just outside her door. Everything had moved so fast from the morning before that she had not found a chance to talk with her at all.

 

“Hiya Clarke, are you excited to have your old friends here?”

 

Her smile came unbidden at the thought. Clarke waved her into her hut. “I am excited. I know that it is not something that I thought I was ready to or that I wanted but it is just—” She was at a loss, unsure how to explain what she was feeling.

 

“Whether we had accepted in our hearts that we will never see someone again or not, it always feels good to see someone we care about.”

 

She looked at her in surprise, though Clarke probably should not have been shocked to hear the perfect words come out of her mouth. “That is it exactly. And perhaps they will carry my news back to my friends and mom that I’m well and happy here when they left here.”

 

Her hand felt warm on Clarke’s bare arm and her smile was kind. “I understand, sister. Have you spoken with Luna since her return?”

 

The little worm of worry that had been in the back of her mind wandered toward the front.

 

“No, I was with Octevia and Lincoln until a few moments back. I thought she might come by to look for me while I was showing them around but I have not seen her. It almost feels as if she is avoiding me. Do you think she is angry that I brought them to the village?”

 

Lena shook her head. “It can’t be that. She was friends with Lincoln when she was younger. Also, it is not unusual for people to come here seeking sanctuary. Perhaps you should ask her before the feast.”

 

“Maybe I should. I will do it after I clean up. I also want to talk with her about a friend of mine whom you might remember telling me about, who had been taken during an ambush of a Skaikru convoy. I have to talk to her first before I plan anything. I also have to do something about the situation about Skaikru leadership. I owe them at least that for leaving them without as much as a goodbye.”

 

Lena smirked. “Well you probably don’t need to tell her at all. I’m sure she already knows.”

 

She was making no sense. “How would Luna already know? We only talk about it yesterday.”

 

Her sister rested her hand on her forearm. “Seriously, you don’t know? Clarke, she’s the queen. If there is a stranger in the village that is under guard you can bet that she knows every word that is said in their presence. Her guards would report on the different conversations, which means she already knows about that too.”

 

For whatever reason, her words did not stomp out that tendril of worry. If anything, her words made it grow. While she did not have a clue what she needs to do, Luna could not possibly think she would leave. She must have known that her heart could thrive at no place else other than beside hers. Lena’s look stopped her anxious thoughts from blossoming. She did not want to explain all her fears to her. Giving them voice would surely only make the anxiety worse. In the end she stayed silent. They agreed to meet up at the feast and she left in search of Luna.

 

She checked the council chambers first but the guard there said the queen had gone to spar with Kante. At the training rings near the edge of the rig, Kante said she had just missed her, that Luna had gone to clean up before the feast. After more than a half candle mark of walking, she finally found her in the smallest bathing room. Clarke only knew she was there because her personal guard was standing guard outside the entrance. He didn’t stopped her when she pushed open the door to the small room. The heat immediately weighed her down as she stepped inside. When she finally caught a glimpse of her in the pool Clarke smiled at the way her brown hair was slicked back from her face. She could see a bruise on her arm in the light of the flickering torches. She could also make out a thin cut on her shoulder. It showed enough red for her to know it still oozed sluggishly.

 

“May I enter?”

 

Luna looked at her for a heartbeat, like she was trying to find out the answer to a question she had not yet asked. Before Clarke could grow too concerned she gave her a nod and went back to soaping her skin. Clarke stood there transfixed, marvelling at the beauty of the one who could love her, of the person whom she could love more than any other. She broke her reverie with a soft voice. “Well, are you coming in?”

 

Clarke suddenly felt shy again, like it was their first day meeting. “I, uh, did not bring a drying cloth.”

 

“We can share.”

 

Clarke swallowed and still hesitated. The look on her face was different and she did not understand it.

 

“Clarke.” Her voice was still soft, but more urgent. “I want to feel you.”

 

With a throat so dry, trying to swallow her nervousness was near impossible. Instead she removed the clothes she had so recently put on and slowly walked down the steps of the recessed pool. Luna watched her like a panther watches a roe dear in the wood and Clarke felt vulnerable. Lena once said that Luna was all fire and wind. She may have meant it in reference to her policies as queen, but it was true in other ways as well. Her queen was not fire in the same way as Finn or Deka or those like her. Hers was not a flame to burn her up, then move on to consume another as fuel. No, Luna’s fire was passion and it consumed them both.

 

Once she reached the centre Clarke dropped below the surface to wet herself completely. When she came up again Luna was right in front of her and the breath caught in her throat. She still did not understand the look in her eyes and Luna gave her no opportunity to ask. She slid against her, her hands stoking the flame in Clarke’s body hotter than the water in which they stood. Her queen’s lips and teeth spoke to her in the silence of the cave and her moaning was needy in the wake of her touch. There was no time for worries or concerns. There was only Luna’s passion, remaking her from the inside out. Much too soon the conflagration took her completely and Clarke cried out into the humid air and flickering torchlight. After catching her breath she tried to return the attention Luna had given her but she stepped away.

 

“We have to go, Clarke. The feast will start soon.” She waded through the pool toward the steps leaving her trembling in surprise. Was she serious? She had just shown her coloured sky after a rain. She held her soul cradled in her hands and just walked away. Somewhere understanding had been lost.

 

“Luna? What is wrong?”

 

She did not meet her eyes. She simply dried with the cloth she had brought and began to dress. “There is nothing wrong but we both have to go. We can talk later.” With that she left her in the cave, in the water, and in the sadness that confusion and anxiety had created. There was a sickness growing in her belly and it had nothing to do with the heat of the bathing pool. It was not even the fact that she had just left her, rejecting her returned love and touch. It was because she had broken her word to her. She knew every finger’s width of Luna’s skin. She knew her expressions and all the colours of her eyes for each emotion she had graced her with. But with her answer she did not show Clarke her eyes, and when the words left her lips there was a tightness around her mouth that she had never seen. There was something wrong and she stood mere paces from her weaving false words instead of true. Luna had broken her promise and lied to her.

 

She finished washing, but nothing would remove the feel of Luna’s touch from her skin. Afterwards she dressed for their feast though the mere thought of food made her feel sick. The evening plodded on like tired oxen at the end of the day. She introduced her friends to some of her scouts and new friends. Throughout the feast, no matter where she took Octevia and Lincoln, she could feel Luna’s eyes on her. She never came down off the dais and was immediately reminded of their time at the pool. It hurt her enough then when she tried to pull away, but it was agony for her to be that way after everything they had shared. Eventually Clarke wandered until the dais was out of sight. Before her friends retired for the evening they came to find her.

 

“Clarke! Just the person we were looking for.” She took in their face and wondered why they sought her out. “We were wondering what you have decided of going back to Arkadia. You would be able to overthrow Pike if you demand a re-election. Arkadia won’t survive the war without Lexa’s protection if the grounders decided to attack. And Pike has been pitching about moving into Mount Weather which will surely make the grounders angry if his actions before hadn’t been enough. Also, we are worried about Raven. Pike hasn’t allowed anyone to go looking for her saying she isn’t worth it.”

 

Clarke’s stomach dropped at her words. The heartbeat that her thoughts raced in circles turned into a candle drop and more. Finally she knew she would have to answer and follow her heart. “As much as I want to, my heart and my life is here. I’ve never wanted to lead. I became a leader out of necessity. Since I left, since becoming a Floukru, my life has opened in new and exciting ways. I am more than I used to be. I have become a scout when I was needed and I learned that I would give my life to protect the people around me, to protect my Floukru family. I can no more leave behind these trees than I could leave behind my own heart. I am sorry. It is the result of the people’s choice and so they must have agreed with Pike. Now they must live with their choice. As for Raven, I have to talk with Luna first. I promise, I will do everything I can to find Raven.”

 

They both nodded but gave her a smile anyway. “I had a feeling that’s what you’d say and I’m sorry too. I know what it’s like to find your dreams shifting before your very eyes, and I wish you all the best.” Her disappointment was obvious.

 

Clarke knew they was ready to head back to the guest hut for the evening and she could see Luna approaching from the direction of the dais so she wanted to wrap up their conversation.

 

“I think the both of you will fall down soon. Go to your room and rest. We’ll talk again tomorrow.”

 

“We’ll see you in the morning Clarke.”

 

She watched them walk away and turned to speak with Luna, but she was gone. Once again, she had run from her and her heart was getting tired of the pain.

 

With both the queen and her friends gone from her sight, there was nothing left at the celebration for her. She needed some time to herself so she took off for the edge of the rig. She could no longer bear Luna’s looks and indifference and she had been unable to clear her false words from her head. The darkness was growing and the moon. She found a spot, one that gave her a good view of the bonfire though it was hard to make out more than dim shapes dancing around it. Too many thoughts crowded her head and she needed the comfort of the ocean to ease her aching heart.

 

Luna’s behaviour unsettled her. The only explanation was that she must have thought that she would decide to leave the Floukru nation. She wanted to find her and explain but two things stopped her. The first was the thought that maybe she did not care whether or not she left, that she had changed her mind about their courtship. Why else would she stay silent if she thought she was leaving? The other concern was that even if she still wanted her to stay, she had lied to her. She had broken her oath and word to always speak true. How could she reconcile that with the pureness of the maxim she had always known from her? How could she trust her to always speak truth in the future? As queen, she held all the power and prestige between them. The only thing that made them equals was the honesty in their hearts. Without that honesty, what did they really have? Trust was important to her. More important and conscious about it since whatever had happened between her and Lexa. She was startled from her thoughts by a voice from her right.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She immediately knew the reasons for her earlier actions with her, by the tone of her voice and the fact that she sought her out. As she looked at Luna her stomach seized with sorrow. She was stung by her lie and the hurt swelled inside her.

 

“You lied to me. You hid behind your stoicism and silence and when I asked what was wrong you treated me to untruths. I have no wish to be in a courtship where we cannot speak honestly to each other.”

 

Though she could not see the expression on her face in the darkness, she heard her gasp at her words. “Clarke, please. I was afraid. I was afraid that you would leave.”

 

Clarke stood abruptly, her anger making it impossible to keep still. “What possible reason do you have to be afraid? I have always spoken truth to you. Since our courtship began, I have given everything to you, my heart, my body, and my future! And to have you pull away from me physically and emotionally, to have you lie—” She could not stop her voice from breaking on those painful words, and she could not stop the sob that followed them. But she spoke what was in her heart because she needed to know, even if the words felt heavy like crushing stones. She did not want to cry. She did not want to be nothing more than a hurt girl. She wanted to rail and scream out her pain but she knew that would not solve their problems. She waited for a candle drop in the silence and when Luna did not speak she decided to just go back to her room. She had taken only a step when she heard her behind her.

 

“Clarke, wait!”

 

Clarke did not bother facing her. “Wait for what, more untruths? I am tired and I would rather just go home to my bed.” She took another step and was surprised to be forcibly turned around and pinned to the wall of the structure next to her.

 

Luna’s strong hands were on her biceps holding her in place and her eyes were wild.

 

“Spirits, no! Please, Clarke! I pledge that there will be no more untruths from me.”

 

The rough uneven iron stung where it dug into her back and she shivered at the sensation of Luna holding her in place. She liked it and she did not want to. She had hurt her and Clarke wanted to stay angry. She was unsure if she would be strong enough make her see that it was not okay to treat her so poorly. She was afraid that it would only take a single look to make her forget about the pain in her heart and become a slave to her desires. She tried to let anger colour her voice, but that was not the emotion that caused her words to come out sounding more like a pained growl.

 

“Let me go.” Her heart raced and she needed to get away in order to maintain her balance.

 

“God…  You’re stubborn! Please, listen to me! You can’t do that if you run away.”

 

Luna was so close to her that she could feel the heat from her body against hers. The hammering heart in her chest told her that if she did not get away right at that moment she would be lost again and she was not sure she could survive more lies.

 

“Please, just let me go—”

 

Luna cut her off and her anger only made her situation worse. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you if you’d only listen. I can’t let you go, Clarke!” Luna’s grip in her arms increased as she drew herself closer and her words came out in a desperate rush. “You are as much a part of me as the blood in my veins or the limbs on my body. To lose you would be to lose a part of myself and I was afraid of losing you! But instead of saying anything I stayed quiet. I’ve been so used to keeping my own council in such personal matters that I was unable to speak my fears aloud. And when you called me on it, I panicked. I knew it was a mistake and I knew that I should have talked to you about what I was feeling but I also knew they were your people once and you still have your mother there. I can only say I’m sorry and hope you don’t leave.”

 

They were both breathing hard, hers triggered by the fight reflex. She had seen it in hunted animals many times. And she know that hers was all about flight. She wanted to escape. She wanted to not feel all the emotions that were coursing through her. But she could not run. Instead, she stared down into her queen’s stormy brown eyes and pulled her closer. Their lips met hard as they both fought for control of the kiss. It was not a battle to be won or lost. It was about communication of the most basic kind. It was about one heart speaking to another and coming to an understanding. When lack of breath forced them apart she leaned her head against Luna’s chest, panting.

 

“Luna, I could no more leave you than I could leave my heart on the forest floor at my feet.”

 

“But I heard—”

 

Clarke cut her off before she could tread any further down the road of worry and assumption. “You heard a small part of a much larger conversation. I turned turn them down, Luna. And I told them I would speak with you about what to do regarding Raven.” She took a deep breath and forced her back slightly so she could look at her. “You keep assuming at every turn that I do not know my own heart, that I will simply change my mind like some sort of irresolute child. You either love the woman I am or you do not. But stop making assumptions about me!”

 

In a move that nearly stopped her heart, one that dropped her stomach down to her knees, Luna stepped away from her and out of her arms. Her body mourned the loss of hers and she feared the worst. Lena had warned her that Luna could have a stubborn temper when her honesty or motive was called into question and Clarke could not read the look she had on her face as she cast her eyes skyward. Night had finally fallen full and the ocean were dark with the exception of the three-quarter moon that had risen high above.

 

Clarke waited as Luna reached for her, wondering what she could be thinking, afraid of what she was feeling. When she moved her hand to her rite of caste necklace Clarke thought for sure she was sending her away. She wanted to scream and run from those questing hands. Willing the night to swallow her whole, she was frozen and unable to move. All she could do was close her eyes and resign herself to the lot the fates had woven for her. It seemed like an eternity before she moved her hand away again, taking her future with it. The trembling began at the realization that she no longer had a home or family, that she no longer had her heart.

 

Heartbeats lingered for an eternity before Luna’s voice broke through the fearful pounding in her head. “Spirits, Clarke, but hold still. You’ll make it impossible for me to tie this.”

 

Her words made no sense. She opened her eyes then because confusion was a black thing and she needed to see. Why was she wearing her necklace? Why was she holding her own rite of caste necklace out to her? While very similar, the main difference was obvious. Each right of caste necklace had at least one stone. The stone was always the colour of the person’s eyes. The necklace in her hand has the most beautiful golden brown stone, along with two smaller pearls on each side. She could not actually see the true colours in the darkness but she knew it as well as she knew her own.

 

“Luna?”

 

She stared at her in the moonlight, looking so serious. “Clarke Griffin, will you accept my necklace as you have accepted my heart?”

 

Her necklace. She wanted to exchange necklaces with her. As she tried to process her intentions a slight trembling of her bottom lip caught her eye and Clarke knew she waited on her to answer.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!”

 

Then Clarke stood there while Luna fasten her necklace with shaking hands. Her surety returned with the weight of her queen’s commitment to her. It was more than a simple pledge between them, it was her acknowledgment that she accepted her for all that she was and all that she was not. Clarke did not care that she was the Floukru queen nor that she was her queen specifically. It was not the queen’s necklace on her neck, it was Luna’s. Her heart had been made whole again. They kissed with their necklace reversed and she swore then that it felt different. They kissed until the cooling night air forced them apart to seek warmer comforts. In her room that night she lost track of how many times they traded favours, of how many whispered words of love were spoken, but she never lost track of her. With the exchange of their caste necklaces, their futures were even more bound together. Their paths were as one.

 

****

 

 

The next morning dawned grey with a fine mist soaking everything in the rig. Luna and she showed up together in the mess hall, which was no longer an uncommon sight. They sat down to eat first meal with Lincoln, Octevia and Kante who already had full dishes of food. A quarter candle mark later they were joined by Jax, Lena, and a very sleepy looking Deka. Clarke imagined that Deka, being the new general and also inner scout leader, probably did not get to sleep until late last night. Lena, who was seated next to her gave the woman a light jog with her elbow.

 

“Hiya Deka, I don’t normally see you with the early birds. What has you up before the worm?”

 

The tired woman accepted the ribbing and stifled another yawn with her fist. “Inner Scout leaders have a meeting with this morning.” She glanced over at Clarke’s amber-eyed friend. “Question is, Ambassador, what are you doing here so early? Did you flap that diplomatic yap in your sleep and get kicked out of bed by one of your friends with benefits?”

 

The large table erupted with laughter and Lena shot Clarke a look of consternation. “Clarke Griffin, don’t you dare laugh! That phrase is all your fault and everyone seems to have heard of it now. Thanks a lot, friend.” Her words only made them laugh even more. Lena turned to Deka and tried to pretend that she was not the butt of all our laughter. “Is this about the annual trade caravan to Polis?”

 

The attractive leader of the scouts nodded. “Yes. Kante wants to put together teams for escorting the wagons.”

 

“Oh spirits! I forgot about that.” Jax set his eating knife down and thumped his forehead with the heel of his hand. “Everyone hates caravan duty and we’re going to be forced to recommend people as guards.”

 

“Clarke—” She turned to her right to look at Luna and Lena practically exploded across the table from her. Clarke had forgotten about the new necklace she wore in her hair, but the golden brown stone had become quite obvious to her sister-friend once she saw her profile. Whatever words Luna had for her were lost to Lena’s exclamation.

 

“Holy Sharks!” Her mouth dropped open as she pointed at her necklace, then at the queen’s. “They’ve traded necklaces!”

 

The rest of the table all craned their heads to look, and even some tables beyond. Being the centre of attention was something she did not enjoy and Lena knew it. She kicked her under the table and shot her a displeased look for good measure. As she leaned down to rub her shin she looked contrite, but still shocked. The rising volume of voices threatened to drown out all other conversation.

 

Clarke was not sure if she was happier or more horrified when Luna stood and turned to address the entire lodge. “For all of you that have been living under a rock for the past moons or so, Clarke and I have been courting. And yes, last night we exchanged necklaces. End of story.” She sat back down to silence. The tone of her voice let the rest of the mess hall know that they should take their questions and speculations elsewhere. Unfortunately the table of their immediate friends had no such intentions.

 

Kante spoke first. “My queen, you know the council will want to meet on this.” Her words trailed off and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach as Luna nodded in agreement. It was then that her floating, flitting heart was brought back down to solid earth. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the love they held so close between them affected more than just two. Luna was queen, and with that came a lot of responsibility for both her and her future bond mate. By exchanging necklaces with her, she had pledged more than just a casual affair. While they could not actually be truly bonded without a proper period of betrothal and ceremony, the council would see them heading in that direction. And it was the council that would bestow official Consort status on the queen’s chosen one. Her fears were assuaged somewhat when Luna squeezed her hand beneath the table.

 

“I’m well aware of what the council will want to meet on Kante. I’ll take care of it.” Her tone indicated to the table that the matter was closed, for now. Clarke was glad of that because she wanted more time to deal with the implications and ramifications of her decision, of their decision.

 

“Clarke, we have to leave now if we’re going to be on time for the meeting.”

 

She looked up, startled that so much time had passed. “Oh, sorry Deka. I just need to take care of my dish.” Before she could rise Luna pulled her into another tender kiss. They both sighed as the touch of their lips ended, but she had to go. “Can we talk more this evening?”

 

She nodded and Clarke walked toward the door with the other two scout leaders, depositing her dish in the collection basket on her way.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I think my fiction will be at least about 200,000 words long(emphasis here being 'at least'), so don't get disheartened by the fact that it's already reaching 50,000 and Lexa hasn't even got a scene yet. She'll be making her entrance soon!  
> Also, is there a ship name for Clarke/Luna? These two are like Lena/Samantha. They are growing on me.  
> Anyway, I hope you all loved the story so far. I love reading your comments so as always please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the comment below. Also, thank you guys for the Kudos and love!!
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language. Well, it is actually my third language!! Still I hope my writing isn't too shabby!


	9. (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy and bad things always seem to follow Clarke like a lost puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to update sooner, but I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I did found out one thing though. I really suck at writing heart breaking scenes! And also, this chapter is kind of a big turning point in this story and things happened. All I could asked for is to be forgiving for what I've done. Please don't hate me! Enjoy..

The night before the caravan was scheduled to leave, Clarke made her way to Luna’s hut and could not keep herself from smirking when she opened the door and was immediately wrapped into a fierce hug. The kiss that followed tightened things all over her body and sped her heartbeat beyond what it should be for a simple dinner. When they pulled back from each other Clarke grinned and looked her. “I can get used to this!”

 

Her laugh was full of light and melody and it was a sound that Clarke knew she would miss the entire time Luna was gone again.

 

“Well then, you are in luck because that’s how it’s going to be from now on.”

 

Clarke hesitated for a heartbeat as a sudden wave of sadness pass over her. “I wish more than anything that I could go with you. Actually, I wish I could go myself. I have a bad feeling about this trip, Luna—”

 

Luna gently covered her lips with two fingers. “Shh, it is going to be fine Clarke. I really need to go this time. Since the war began we are in need for new supplies and restocking. I also need to discuss things with heda about aids for the losses we are confronted with during the war. The benefit and my own usefulness cannot be questioned. Neither can my safety. You’ve seen it yourself, Floukru makes this trip every cycle so there is nothing to worry about, ai hodnes.” Her expression suddenly changes as she kissed her hand. “Hey, why do your fingers smell like honey?”

 

Clarke knows that this was one of those arguments she wasn’t going to win, so she decided to drop it and go along with her queen’s attempt to change the subject. Taking a page from Lena’s book, Clarke wiggled her eyebrows at her and she swatted her in the stomach before heading over to the table to lay out dinner.

 

“Well, it may have something to do with what is wrapped in cloth in my pouch.” She spun around and saw her eyes lit with a surprised gleam.

 

“You brought honey cakes?”

 

Clarke shrugged, pleased to make her happy. “What kind of going away is it if we do not have some sort of treat?”

 

She crossed the short distance between them and once again wrapped her in a fierce hug. Her words were soft and serious and Clarke knew immediately there was no innuendo intended. “My treat is you. I’m going to miss you desperately.”

 

With hands as gentle as she could make them, Clarke cradled her face. The words coming straight from her heart. “Nothing in this world is more important than you to me now. You are all I think of every second of the day. I couldn’t think of anything other than being in your arms again wherever you are away.”

 

She pressed Clarke’s hand to her cheek, eyes shutting out the world around them. “My love, every single heartbeat of every day that I’m away from you is an eternity of loss for me. I don’t think you realize just how much of my heart you’ve claimed.”

 

The air went out of her lungs and she closed her eyes in the face of such love. “You honour me.”

 

They stood there for a few heartbeats longer before she slowly pulled away. “We should eat.”

 

Luna’s abrupt mood change baffled her. “Why the rush?”

 

One look from those golden eyes of hers brought it all into focus. “Because I have plans for you and I’d like to get to them sooner rather than later, perimeter scout.”

 

Clarke chuckled and nearly swallowed her tongue when Luna spoke again. “Tell me, have you been practicing your knot work like I suggested?”

 

“Luna?”

 

She merely gave her a mischievous smile in return and Clarke’s heart raced with anticipation. Dinner was tasty, if fast done, and their honey cakes became a sticky mess of teasing expectation. Candle marks later, after they had sated both their bodies and their hearts, Clarke lay in the bed watching her queen sleep.

 

Even though their love felt older than the language they used to speak the words, it still had the shine of newness about it. Her heart sorrowed for her absence and her body ached for her queen as if she were not lying next to her in the night. It was because of her need and the pending ache of loss that she could not still her hands through her hair. It was because they balanced on the precipice of separation that she will tell her goodbye one last time. With lips and the practiced hand of soft caresses, Clarke roused her to wakefulness once again. In the dull light of the dimly flickering oil lamp, Luna’s eyes held sleepy confusion before registering the insistent touch of her questing fingers. It was there, when the moon was high and sleep was the last thing on their minds that they connected again. Like flame to fresh candlewick, they burned bright and longer into the night than good sense dictated. The solace of sleep was a worthy sacrifice for a few last moments with her queen. She knew that if the world ended with the rising sun they would die content.

 

 

****

 

 

 

The air chilled their skin at first light and Clarke was glad for the cloak Luna had made for her sun-cycles before. She had packed the few completed cloaks, rabbit furs, and all her finished master quality arrows onto the supply wagons the previous day, so all that was left to do would be to dump it in the cart and say her goodbyes. Luna’s mare stood placidly nearby with saddle and bags in place. She hung her spare scout quiver from the pommel for easy use though she sincerely hoped they would not need such an extreme amount of arrows for the trip. But living on the edge taught her to be prepared.

 

Lena was already mounted nearby, waiting for the rest to move. She smiled at her sadly as if she knows exactly how Clarke was feeling at the moment. She always knows somehow. That’s way it hurts every time even more knowing that both her sister and Luna leaves her.

 

“Be safe and please look after her for me. Come back just as unscathed as you are now. Both of you. I love you, sister. I’ll miss you.”

 

“I will. And I love you too. Don’t forget to look after yourself while worrying about us. Now go say goodbye to your queen!” Lena said looking behind her with a sad smile.

 

She turned away from her sister and sucked in a breath at the nearness of the one person who cradled her heart so tight. Her gut clenched at the sadness in Luna’s eyes and she ached to take that anticipated pain away. Clarke held out her arms and that was all it took for her to throw herself into her embrace. They perhaps held each other too long, and yet it was not nearly long enough. Clarke meant to give her the softest of kisses to remember her by but their mouths and hearts demanded a greater sacrifice. When they were forced apart by the need for air, Clarke blushed nearly crimson at the catcalls and whistles that cheered their desperate behaviour. With a shaking hand, she cradled her cheek and Clarke could see all the emotions reflected in her watery golden eyes. “Promise you’ll come back. Swear to me, by leaf and by arrow, that you will return.”

 

She laughed. Clarke knew it was to diffuse some of the sadness of her departure. “Clarke, it is a harmless trade mission and I’ll be back in only half a moon.”

 

She shook her head, refusing to be bated from solemnity. “Promise me, Luna. Promise.”

 

As she met her gaze with her own, Clarke knew that the words that she waits would be important, perhaps more important than the promise she had made to Torrel to live free, and possibly surpassing her own pledge to honour the queen and nation when she received her rite of caste necklace. She knew that the words her queen spoke to answer her were more than a few words that meant something to some people. What came from her mouth would also come from her heart and the words would mean everything to just one. But she wants to hear it. She wants it even though she knows such a promise isn’t up to her.

 

Luna smiled and deposited feather light kisses to her brow, her cheek, and the corner of her lips. “By leaf and by arrow, I will return to you just as I left. As the spirits is my witness, I will hold you in my heart every moment that I’m away. I will always return to you, Clarke. Always.”

 

Clarke nodded once then turned and walked away. She hoped Luna did not take it personally. She doesn’t want to cry in front of everyone or make Luna any guiltier than Clarke knew she already was for leaving so soon again.

 

****

 

 

Clarke knew it had only been four days since the trade caravan left but it felt like moons have passed since. The gloomy feeling she felt unlike any other times they were apart wasn’t making her feel any better about the situation. She had been keeping herself busy with scouting since and it was her first night in the village since her queen’s departure.

 

She doesn’t know how long she had been asleep when she was woken up by the insistent knock on her door. She found a very nervous and worried looking Jax when she open her door.

 

“Clarke, the council is here inside the chief’s hut. They are asking for you.”

 

“What happen? Why are they having a meeting in the middle of the night?” Clarke send a silent prayer for it to be nothing to do with the trade caravan.

 

“I don’t know exactly what it is about, but a messenger came from the trade caravan a candle mark back. He looks like he was in a fight. The council is waiting.” Clarke paled on hearing the news. She quickly ran out towards the chief hut and burst in. The chief, Kante, Sarah, Deka and a few others were shouting amongst themselves when she entered. Upon Clarke arrival that all suddenly stop and all she could hear was the sound of their breathing.

 

She looked at Kante for he was in charge in Luna’s absence. “What happened? Tell me Luna is safe? What about Lena? Please tell me the caravan is safe?” She was pleading by the end of her questions.

 

“Wanheda, I want to say that everything is fine but it isn’t.” Kante looked at her with sadness and pity in his eye and his next words broke her heart. “Luna has been abducted. The caravan was attacked when they were attacked while they were in Ingranronakru’s territory. The Ingranronakru betrayed the coalition and has announced themselves aligning with Azgeda just after the abduction. They killed everyone in the caravan except Queen Luna, Ambassador Lena and a messenger who was spared to bring you a massage from Queen Nia of Azgeda.”

 

Clarke was holding her breath and sucked in a breath only on hearing Luna and Lena were not dead yet. She was crying hard of the little relieve she got on hearing Luna was still alive. She cried not caring what the people present there will think of her show of weakness. She tried to get herself together and shakily asked what she needed to know before she could go after Luna. “What massage?”

 

Everyone was looking at her nervously and some with pity in their eyes. She doesn’t care about anything at the moment then what she needed to know to get out of there.

 

“We don’t know how, but Queen Nia knows you are here. She wants you in exchange for our queen’s life and Lena’s. There are ten Azgeda warriors in the border waiting for an answer.”

 

Before anyone could say anything further, Clarke ran out of there towards the forest. She heard Deka shouting for her to wait but there was nothing to discuss or think about. She was the reason Luna and Lena were targeted. She was what’s making them suffer. How foolish was she, to think she could have a family when she had a target on her head. Because of her, everyone that is close to her, was in danger. Because of her innocent lives has been lost. There were twenty five of them in the caravan including her queen and her sister and twenty two of them were dead because of her. And the two that has all her love was with the enemy.

 

She doesn’t know how long she had been running the trees, but she soon saw her perimeter scouts closing in on her. The closest one was Selvi who was having a hard time trying to catch up with her.

 

“Scout leader? Wait.”

 

She slowed down a little. “Selvi, where are the Azgeda troops?”

 

“They are on the main trade road. What is happening Scout Leader? Why did you come alone? What did the messenger say?” She could heard Selvi breathing hard trying to keep up with her but falling behind slowly.

 

“Selvi, listen to me very carefully. I’m going with them. Tell Kante and Deka to not follow me. Tell them to gather the army and come to the Azgeda border on Trikru’s side of the border, but not to cross the border. I don’t want a war that we can’t win to be fought and more lives to loss than it already has.” She closed her eyes trying gather as much confidence and hide her inner turmoil and grief before she meet the Azgeda troops. “They have our queen and Lena. I’m going to get them back. Protect the border and the people when I’m gone. Don’t let anyone that threatens our people pass the perimeter. Take care, Selvi. May we meet again.” After giving her instruction, she ran the trees with an extra burst of speed leaving her scouts behind. All she could hear was a faint sound of protest from her third scout which she knew won’t be able to follow her.

 

She soon found the Azgeda troops gathered around a small fire. She slowly came out of the shadows and walk towards them raising her hands to not feel threatened. They hesitated for a moment before a bulky warrior signalled the others to inspect the surrounding. She simple stood there anxious to get going but knowing she couldn’t tell them that. The bulky guy came and hit her with the handle of his sword which knocked her out.

 

****

 

 

Her journey went by a blur, with few moments were she was given food and water and then knock out again. It was killing her head with a painful headache, but on the other hand, it made the journey go by faster. She doesn’t know how long they have been travelling but if the weather was anything to go by she would guess they were getting closer to Azgeda. Why they had to knock her out is a mystery to her. Weather it was to avoid resistance or to hide their route or their camps she couldn’t figure out, but at the moment all she cared about was reaching Azgeda.

 

After days of travelling this time when she woke up it was dark. Her head throbbed with a sickening intensity, her stomach roiled and she was shivering with intense cold. All she could do was roll to the side and vomit. The pain was so intense she blacked out again. The second time she woke it was still dark but she felt slightly better. Her head still ached fiercely but at least her stomach had calmed. Despite the darkness she tried to get a feel for what was around her. The sound of clinking metals told her that she was not the only one in shackles.  Someone had covered her with a blanket which she was grateful for considering they didn’t have to give her that. She doesn’t know how much the Ice Queen know about her relationship with Luna, but she doesn’t want to show them what she was feeling at the moment and risk giving them more edge over her. It was easier said than done considering she was awake and anxious. She still doesn’t know what she was going to do. Not knowing exactly what the situation is and having no clue about what to expect was one reason, but she doesn’t care much about it and all that was on her mind was worry, sadness, helplessness and regret. Regret seem to be a constant in her life. It had been her constant companion since the moment her dad got floated.

 

She was pulled out from her thoughts by the sound of several footsteps in the hallway outside. She could smell the men that came her way long before she could make out their outline from the torch they carried. She composed her expression before four large warriors with white paint all over their faces came in and gag her before covering her head. They pulled her up and led her to a series of hallways and corridors before they finally stopped and pushed her on her knees. The sack was pulled off her head and she blinked rapidly against the dazzling light. When her vision readjusted, she looked up at the throne in front of her. If Lexa was intimidating, the woman in front of her was something else. Unlike Lexa, she was much older with dirty dark blond hair and cloak made of fur of some kind which for some reason was made to look faded and old. What was more revolting was the scars on her face which was carved purposefully in patterns not like the rest of her warriors.

 

“Hello, Wanheda.” Clarke could hear the smile in her voice while her expression remain menacingly satisfied like she had won a prize. Her eyes swept all over her, studying her. “I have been looking for you for more than three years now while your legend grows. But now that you are in front of me, I wonder what all the fuss is about. You are just a child just like that inept girl who is unworthy of being a commander.” She sneer while spitting out the last sentence as if the words left a foul taste.

 

“I’m not here to hear you complain.” Clarke said getting the queens attention. “I’ve done my part, now do yours. Set Queen Luna and Lena free.”

 

Nia gave her a look that almost looked too giddy that unnerved her and told her it was not going to be this easy. She felt her anger spike at the queen’s expression.

 

“Ah the deal. I remember, Wanheda. But you see, there is a complication and I thought I would let you sort it out.” She gave a signal to someone still looking at her and smiling widely.

 

Soon three prisoners were brought out with their head covered and forced on their knees in front of her as they had done to her. Their faces were soon revelled and Clarke whimpered at seeing her queen in such an unforgiving state. She tried hard not to show Nia what she was feeling but she must have seen her slip up because she was smiling more brightly, if it was even possible. Lena and Raven were not any better. They were gag and bound. A look of surprise crossed on all their faces when they saw her. Luna started fighting to get to her in vain. Clarke almost broke on seeing the anguish on her face and she wish, oh how she wish she could stop those tears.

 

“Awww… isn’t this sweet. Quite a reunion I would say. But alas! We still have to deal with the little complication with our deal.” Clarke then turn to face her trying hard not to lash out and loose herself. “You see our deal was you for two of them. So, what do you say? Kill one of them and I will set the remaining two free. Hmm?”

 

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Even more she couldn’t believe such a person with a soul this twisted even exist. She bit her lips hard until she could taste her blood to keep her grounded. “You know that’s not going to happen. I’m what you wanted. Leave them out of this you crazy bitch.”

 

She laugh at her response which only made her see red with anger. She pulled her chains to get to the crazy bitch but it was properly secured.

 

“Now it is starting to get exciting. You’ve last much more than I presume you would.” She turn to her guard then. “Bring him. It seem like Wanheda here needs to learn her place.”

 

When she turned back to her, Clarke could see the glint in her eyes and she was sure whatever was coming next wasn’t going to be any good either. “You see, Wanheda, I wanted your dear friend here to build bombs, but she wasn’t very cooperative. Then someone who wants you dead more than me came to me with an offer I couldn’t resist.” Just then someone entered the chamber and stood behind Luna, Lena and Raven. Clarke’s mind flipped out while her heart beats feverishly inside.

 

“I see you two don’t need any introduction.” Nia say still with the damn smile on her face.

 

“I thought you were this strong independent leader. Well, I guess I was wrong if you are desperate enough to seek a mountain man’s help.” Clarke spoke trying to rile up her tormentor. She has to buy time to come up with something, but with her limited movement nothing was coming to mind then buying time.

 

A flash of anger passed through Nia’s eyes but was schooled very quickly. “Oo.. But he isn’t here to help me in the war. He is only here to keep your little bird friend in line. She won’t do what I say and I won’t get what I want if she is hurt. Which left me with a rather impossible situation. Carl Emerson here has the passcode to launch the missiles at mount weather which is already secured by my warriors. This little situation seem to motivate your friend.” She mused for moment which Clarke knew by now was an act to torture her more. “Which reminds me, I couldn’t kill her. That leaves your lover here and whatever she is to you.” She said looking at Lena.

 

Clarke lashed out then. She could feel her wrist bleed. “I’ll kill you. I swear if you touch anyone of them I swear I’ll end you in a much more painful ways then you could ever imagine.”

 

Nia only laugh at her outburst. “So, which one do you want to safe, Wanheda? Or shall I choose for you?”

 

As soon as she said that, Carl Emerson took out a pistol and stood there with a hard look on his face. Clarke loss it then. She couldn’t think of anything and all she could see was Luna’s sad expressions and the never ending tears on her beautiful, beautiful face. “Please, I’ll do anything. Please, don’t hurt them. I’ll join the war for you, I’ll serve you in whatever way you want, I’ll do anything, please let them go. Please..” Clarke was begging by then. Her sobbing and pleading suddenly came to an end with the deafening sound of a gun being fired and she saw her queen falling head first on the floor and a pool of blood forming around her.

 

Everything stopped then. Something inside of her snapped. She could hear nothing, feel nothing. All she sees was just her and her queen’s fallen form in front of her in a field of abyss and darkness. She didn’t cry neither has a single tear fallen from her eyes since she heard the deafening sound. She doesn’t hear Nia giving instructions to her guards. She doesn’t see, Lena sobbing uncontrollably. She doesn’t see Raven looking at her with sadness and worry in her eyes. She doesn’t feel the guards lifting her up and leading her outside. She doesn’t see the crowd of people she was led through. She doesn’t feel her hands and feet being tied to a pole at a stage at the edge of a cliff. She doesn’t hear Nia speaking to her audience about who her captive was and what she was going to do to her. She doesn’t hear Nia asking for a poisoned sword to prolong her suffering instead of giving her relive with a quick dead. She doesn’t feel the sword that was pushed through her gut and then being pulled out. And she definitely doesn’t feel her losing consciousness and being thrown off the cliff.

 

****

 

 

Lexa was restless. It has been four days back that the two Floukru generals has come to her seeking an audience. She felt so many different things while listening to what Kante was saying. Anger, regret, sadness, happiness, acceptance, jealousy and a lot more emotions she doesn’t know she even has inside her. But it had ended with worry and anger at hearing that Clarke had gone alone to give herself up to save her queen, which in itself cause Lexa to feel numerous emotions. She was angry at Luna for keeping all this a secret, but knowing Clarke and what she had done to her, she couldn’t blame her for keeping her promise to Clarke. At that moment she had kept all those thoughts and emotions on the back of her head and sprang into action. Giving orders to go to the Azgeda border as asked by Clarke to her scouts and see if they can infiltrate the border for a rescue mission.

 

But here she was with no progress and with no idea how to go forth. Every group she send to infiltrate was either slaughter or push back. Nia seem prepare and correctly predicted that Lexa would come only from Trikru and Azgeda border since it was the only clan around Azgeda that was with Lexa. She knows fighting head on would kill many and she couldn’t risk it with Azgeda already prepare and in their environment.

 

Her temper was starting to grow steadily by the minute and her hand itch to kill. Her heart was a whole another form of torture. It ache to save Clarke and the helplessness she felt at the moment reminded her of Costia and how helpless she was then too. She kept coming back to one thought every minute. A single thought that if she hadn’t left Clarke at Mount Weather all this won’t have happened.

 

The pain in her heart soon outgrew the steady growing temper and she realise she was starting to hyperventilate. She lean down a tree and try to breath. She was grateful that it was dark and no one was near her. She was soon on her knees and breathing hard but with no air coming in. A hand then engulf her and slowing starting stroking her back.

 

“Lexa, listen to the sound of my breathing. And try imitating it okay? Start.” Anya took a deep breath making sure to let Lexa hear the whole process and breathe out. She continued the same process a few time and soon she was back to normal. She hadn’t had a situation like this in a long time. The last one she remember was the night she received Costia’s head. She suddenly realised she was still in Anya’s arms and stood up feeling ashamed and angry at herself for not being able to control her emotions.

 

“Lexa, I have known you since you were a child. Nobody saw it other than me so don’t beat yourself up over it.”

 

Lexa looked at her then. Seeing the worry and care in those eyes almost brought her to tears. She took a deep breath and schooled her emotions. “Thank you, Anya.”

 

“Clarke is strong. I worry more about Nia for bringing her into the war. Don’t think too much into it, Lexa. You should rest. You didn’t sleep last night either. You need to keep your mind sharp and your body rested if we are required to fight when the time comes.” Anya reasoned, but Lexa knew it was not true. Clarke wasn’t a warrior. And she was alone unlike at the Mountain. She also knew she won’t be able to sleep even if she tried.

 

“I’m fine, Anya.” Lexa said walking back towards her tent.

 

“Lexa, you aren’t fine. You’ve eaten only little since you receive the news and haven’t gotten more than a few hours’ sleep. You are snapping at anyone who made the smallest of mistakes and that’s making everyone tense. They need their leader calculating and calm not angry and reckless.” Anya almost shouted by the end, stopping Lexa on her track.

 

She knew her mentor was right, but she doesn’t know how to remedy what she was feeling. Anya came in front of her and place a hand on her shoulder making her look at her before she spoke softly. “You haven’t given up on Clarke all this time when you don’t even know where she was. Don’t lose hope now when you know she is alive and where she is.”

 

Unable to voice herself, Lexa simple nodded. But the moment was broken when a warrior came running looking for her. “Heda!”

 

She and Anya walk towards the warrior who came running at seeing them. “What is it warrior?”

 

He took a quick breath. “Heda, a scout spotted someone coming at our direction from inside Azgeda territory.”

 

“Which direction? Lead the way.” Anya said and they went running.

 

They soon came to a stop at the edge of the border where Lexa’s scouts were watching. Kante and Deka too came running their way. She was in such a state that she didn’t even think of schooling her emotions. The worried and hopeful expression was on display for anyone looking her way to see, though at the moment everyone’s eye was on the silhouette of the woman coming their way slowly like she was having a hard time moving forward.

 

Not having the patience to wait anymore and watch the person suffer trying to walk, as soon as she saw two arrows sticking out of the women, Lexa called her scouts and told them to watch her back while she runs in the shadows towards the clearly injured woman.

 

She ran as fast as she could without giving out her location. She soon reach the woman and felt a pang in her heart at realising she wasn’t Clarke. Her momentary lapse was broken by the arrow flying passed her. She quickly lift the woman on her shoulder and move back the way she came dodging arrows after arrows. Her scouts were firing back taking the heat off of her. She was almost out of their firing range when she felt another arrow hit the woman who gave only a weak whimper. She could feel her lose consciousness.

 

“Anya don’t let anyone cross this line. Get me a horse. Quick.” She order as soon as she was near enough to be heard.

 

She carefully placed the woman on the horse which was brought to her. It was dark except for the little moonlight that seep through the canopies of the trees and she still couldn’t place who the woman was with all the blood and dirt on her face.

 

“Kante. Deka. Come with me. Anya, come as soon as things are settled here.” She get on the horse and starts riding fast towards the healer’s tent.

 

Luckily Nyko was still there when she brought the woman in and he immediately started checking her with a word from Lexa. Lexa was then asked to wait outside until he was done. As soon as there was light she recognised the woman as Lena even with all the dirt and blood and tears. She wanted to stay and wait for Lena to wake up, not wanting to waste a moment to ask about Clarke and Luna, but Lena was unconscious and she would only get in Nyko’s way and slow him down.

 

Kante and Deka were outside waiting for any news. Deka broke down when she heard it was Lena and Lexa could see the relief on the general’s face through her tears. Lexa didn’t know that Deka and Lena were together and couldn’t help but commend the general’s strength of being able to keep herself together all this time. They soon sat by the fire silently waiting for Nyko to be done. Lexa couldn’t keep the worry at bay of what happen to Clarke. She doesn’t know what she could do to rescue Clarke. She had prayed to the spirits more times than any before these past few days and she still couldn’t stop herself from doing it again once more. At the moment all she asked was for Clarke to be alive.

 

Since the Plain Raiders’ betrayal, they were at a disadvantage and she couldn’t attacked recklessly. How she was going to rescue Clarke was still not known to her. She needed assassins but Azgeda is filled with their own vast number of assassins which makes infiltrating impossible. She had asked Kante about the Phantom which was the only hope she has considering she was the only one good enough not to be seen by anyone yet. But to her disappointment, Kante has said that the Phantom was missing since the day Luna was captured. Lexa could only hope that whoever the Phantom was, he or she was looking after Clarke and Luna.

 

They were soon joined by Anya about a candle mark later. Time seem to move much more slowly that night. Their torturous wait came to a halt when the sky started to slowly change colour. Nyko’s helper came out of the healer’s tent and informed them that they can enter.

 

As soon as they got inside, they found Lena in deep sleep. “The arrows were poisoned. I don’t think she will wake up anytime soon, but she will wake up. She was lucky the arrows didn’t hit anything vital. You can sleep in one of the cots here if you want, but don’t disturbed the injured. Call me if anything changes when I am away.” Nyko walk away after saying that. Deka quickly got on her knees and sobbed holding Lena’s hands. Kante walk over a cot and sat there watching Deka with sadness in his eyes.

 

“Lexa, you should go and rest. You heard what Nyko said. She won’t wake up anytime soon. Go to your tent and get some sleep. I will get you if she wakes up when you are away.” She slowly nodded to Anya and left the tent.

 

Sleep didn’t come easily and neither was the nightmare making her sleep a restful one when it did come. The nightmare was becoming a regular thing which is one of the reason she was avoiding sleep. Getting Costia’s head was one of the most traumatic and hurtful moment of her life. And she was relieving that same moment every time she fell asleep, but instead of Costia’s head, this time it was always Clarke’s.

 

Much later that day, the sun has just set and she was still at her tent thinking of ways to get inside Azgeda when Anya called her and led her to the healer’s tent. When she came in, she found Deka giving Lena water with much care like she was holding a fragile thing. Lexa was happy to just let Deka handle the situation and didn’t want to overwhelm Lena in her state, so she stood back with Anya and Kante.

 

“Lena, love, what happen?” Deka asked looking almost afraid when she voice her question.

 

As soon as Lena heard the question, she sobbed uncontrollable and Lexa was able to pick out only four words between sob that shattered her world completely.

 

“Nia killed them both.”

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!  
> So.. how is everyone? I'm a little anxious to hear from you guys about this chapter because this is a very important and maybe it's going to be the most important part of this fiction and everyone was one way or another waiting for it to come. And now that it's here, I'm scared that it's not going to be as par the expectations. But either way, do let me know what you think about the story so far. Good or bad I welcome all.  
> Peace out!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen. But mostly it is Clarke causing havoc all over Azgeda and Lexa trying to figure out what is going on while trying to keep her emotions in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truely sorry for the long wait. But I'll be doing my best to finish this story however long it takes. I'm not giving up on it, that I can assure you, but I can't promise a regular update as I'm really2 busy with exams and job and life in general. I wrote this little by little at night and it really sucks because it's a lot harder for the words to come when I have to write it piece by piece instead of finishing it in one go. I really hope you guys will forgive me. Here's to me trying to complete what I started. Enjoy!

 

“How is she still breathing?”

 

“How would I know? Maybe she is really ‘the Commander of death’.”

 

“Can you ever not be sarcastic? Murphy, I asked because she is one of your people.”

 

Hearing the frustration and the very obvious anger in Emory’s voice Murphy decided to be just thankful that she is helping him without complain and play nice. “I really don’t know, Emory. I haven’t really been around my people in a while. Let’s just hope, she still breaths when we reach Uri.”

 

“That bitch Nia is really in for a surprise if your friend here survives.” Emory mused with a smirk.

 

“If she survives being in an ice cold water for who knows how long, a sword through her and didn’t you say you heard it was poisoned too?” Murphy tried but he couldn’t help being sarcastic. “Also, we are not friends.”

 

Emory looked like she was about to retorted angrily but she just clamp her lips at the last second and instead sigh heavily. “She is the only one whom I believe can end Nia’s tyranny. She ended the mountain without Heda’s help. Killing Nia would be nothing if she wants to and I’m pretty certain she would really like to do exactly that, if she survives this.”

 

“Let’s hope she survives then.”

 

****

 

 

**Four months later….**

Anya had an uneasy feeling about this particular mission. She had been on many missions just like this before but somehow everything about this current one feels off. This was supposed to be a difficult and high risk mission, but so far they haven’t met with a single resistance. Which in her experience is never a good sign. If the Intel they got were really true, a battalion of soldiers were supposed to be making a camp around this area and Anya is certain the warriors did come because her team has already found a camp. What seems off was that there are only a few bodies lying dead there, like someone else was finishing a job. But it looks like something happened that made the warriors leave in a hurry. The half made tents, the unorganised way at which everything was scattered, the dozens of horses that are clustered and bound together. Everything was off.

 

“General!”

 

Anya turned at the sound and saw her scout running towards her looking almost pale in the moonlight. Was it possible she look even paler then when Anya had asked her to check out the nearest village?

 

“What did you find, Karin?”

 

Her scout took a few quick breaths. “I found the warriors that is supposed to be camping here.”

 

Anya waited for her scout to continue but she appear to be lost in thought like she was reliving a memory. “Where?”

 

She looked up then. “Huh? Oh sorry. The village. I followed the footprints. Though scattered, they all closed in on the village just a quarter candle mark away in the west.”

 

Why would a whole battalion of warriors leave their camp for the village leaving behind only a few? Did Nia came to the village? It wasn’t making any sense to her the more she listened to her scout. “What are they doing there? Did you find out anything?”

 

Her scout had a haunted look in her eyes when she replied. “I didn’t enter the village but looked onto from the shadows of the trees at the edge. I don’t know what happened, but it appears the villagers are gathering the bodies of the warriors outside the village gate.”

 

Confused, Anya asked. “What do you mean ‘bodies’?”

 

“I saw piles and piles of dead warriors staked in rows and the villagers carrying out more bodies from inside the village and also gathering the bodies that are around the perimeter, making more pile like they are preparing for a funeral pyre. I don’t know what happened, but I think the whole battalion is dead.” Karin finished.

 

Hearing what she just heard only arises more questions than answer for Anya. Did Nia ordered the kill? But why would Nia kill her own warriors? If not Nia then who? The villagers couldn’t have done that as it was not just few warriors but a whole battalion consisting of not less than a hundred warriors. Deciding that she wouldn’t get the answers she seek pondering there, Anya decided to check out the village for herself and if required talk to the villagers. She only hoped they don’t attacked them.

 

She gave a signal to follow her to her team. “Karin, take me to this village.”

 

“Yes, general.”

 

****

 

 

“Are you crazy or just dumb? Don’t you understand they have more warriors than we do and you want us to attack them?”

 

“They will wipe us out slowly if we are only defending. That is just prolonging our suffering. At least we have a chance if we fight head on.”

 

“Don’t you get it? We are still alive because we are at our element. We are able to defend because our enemies aren’t used to fighting where we fight best. What do you think will happen to us if we are fighting in the open plains or the mountains or snow? We would get wiped out in days.”

 

“We don’t have to …”

 

All the shouting and arguments were giving Lexa a much stronger headache than what she already had when she woke up this morning. It was the same argument that has been going on for weeks and still she don’t know what she could do to end the ongoing war. She was tired. Not of just the war, but of her life itself. The only thing that’s keeping her going is her duty to her people.

 

When Costia died, Lexa was able to lock away her heart and feelings and focused on her being the commander. And she found it effective too. She was able to achieve many great things since then. But somehow she is finding it impossible this time around. No matter how hard she tried to not feel, the pain in her heart remains as prominent as it was the day she found out about Clarke’s death.

 

She finds most of her days passing by in a blur, which she should be worried about considering she has a war to win and people to serve. Still she seem unable to remedy that. How could she get over someone when she hasn’t even been together with that person? It was her feelings, which makes it her responsibility and her own weakness. Still knowing that she couldn’t regret kissing Clarke, for she hasn’t felt more alive in her whole life than that moment. She will still cherish it and live with it. After all, it was her decision that made Clarke leave.

 

She was brought back from her spiralling thoughts by the opening of the chamber door. Anya came in bowed her head once and came straight to her and whispered only for her to hear.

 

“Lexa, I need to talk to you in private.” Anya then looked at the audience in front of her as a thought and continued, “Maybe it will be better if the Floukru ambassador is also present.”

 

Lexa looked at her former mentor and she could swear Anya looked a little out of character. Sensing that the news was important from how Anya was behaving, she decided to end the war meeting for the day.

 

After sending everyone away except for the Kante, she finally gave the go ahead for Anya to continue.

 

“What do you want to discuss Anya? Did something happen on your mission?”

 

Anya appeared as if she was having a hard time trying to come up with words. After struggling for a moment words finally came out of her. “The thing is, there was nothing for me to accomplish on that mission for it was already done for us by someone else.”

 

Lexa furrowed her brow not really getting her former mentor’s words. “What do you mean?”

 

Anya took a deep breath and looked at her. “We found the camp we were supposed to attack, but we found nothing but a few dead warriors lying dead. We tracked the rest leading us to a village nearby and we found all of them. But they were already dead and the villagers were gathering them and making pyres to burn them. I approach the villagers. They were afraid at first but after I told them who we are they continued on their previous work like nothing mattered. I talk to a few of them and they all said the same thing.” She took a moment to let Lexa absorb her massage for a second and then seeing the nod from Lexa, she continued. “That the soldiers came to exploit the village. The villagers were all round up in the middle and the soldiers were going from house to house to loot them. That’s when arrows after arrows rain on the soldiers. And when the remaining soldiers came they search the perimeter and found nothing. According to them, white smoke came out of nowhere and that they started getting dizzy and chaos erupted. But not so dizzy as to lose consciousness and saw a black blur moving around dropping bodies after bodies of the Azgeda warriors. The smoke cleared and along with it all the warriors lay dead and the dizziness vanished. I don’t know whether they really saw what they did or the strange smoke has something to do with it. But they all said Wanheda has finally came back to free them. That they knew Wanheda couldn’t be killed for she commanded death itself. And I saw something in those people that I haven’t seen in any commoner living in Azgeda that I haven’t seen in a long time. Hope. And they were smiling like they knew their future was bright. Like their saviour has finally come to free them off their suffering.”

 

Not that Lexa doesn’t want Clarke to be alive. But she really doesn’t want to have false hope. She is spiritual, but not to the level to believe someone who is actually dead can come back to life. She want to believe that Clarke lives, but a poisoned sword through her gut and a 100 feet drop off a cliff isn’t something anyone would survived. Even if it was water below, the rivers in Azgeda were ice cold and the lands covered with snow. And so she opt to push down the hope she truly wants to feel and instead choose to think rationally.

 

“So, none of them actually saw the face of this person who did all that?”

 

“They didn’t. When the smoke cleared there was no one else except for the dead soldiers lying around. They didn’t even seem to know when their ropes that were binding them were cut loose.”

 

“And do you believe them?” She asked wondering what her mentor really think of this.

 

Anya sigh. “I don’t. It’s one thing to wonder if she really survive, which in itself is not possible. But to be able to kill hundreds of soldiers alone? It seems rather made up. Maybe there were a few of them but the villagers might have mistaken them for just one in the chaos and dizziness.”

 

She then looked at Kante with her stoicism still intact. “What do you think Ambassador? Do you know anything we don’t?”

 

Lexa’s question seem to pull out Kante from a deep thought. “Huh? Oh no. I can’t think of anything.”

 

“Could it be ‘Phantom’? Or Goufa gon Artemis? According to you both of them went missing.”

 

“I don’t really know. Both of them ever only listens to Queen Luna and Wanheda. But from what I know neither of them uses any smoke of any kind. It will be ineffective to shoot arrows when you can’t see properly and neither is fighting while breathing it in.” Kante answered.

 

Lexa nodded at the reasoning although she had a feeling that Kante was holding something back.  The sadness in his eyes though speaks of genuine lost and pain. Lexa wondered what Kante is really not sharing.

 

“Okay then. Anya, I want you to take your usual team and a few others and gather information inside Azgeda. I want to know who this person is. If he/she is an allies or an enemy. Either way, it is an unknown and I don’t want to worry about it making things worse. Ambassador that will be all. If you remember anything significant or got any new information please share it with me. Dismiss.”

 

****

 

Days turn into weeks and week’s turns into months and still Lexa wasn’t getting any decent news. She has no idea what was going on regarding the defected clans or if it is related to what is currently happening at Azgeda. All her spies at different places were able to tell were that something is going on, which isn’t news as Lexa herself knows that. The clan leaders who are with Lexa are keeping it hush and not even the advisors seem to know much. All the raids had suddenly stopped on all sides as if they are planning something big and it’s frustrating the hell out of Lexa. As for Azgeda, the teams she had sent to infiltrate and gather information haven’t been able to gather much. All Anya was able to gather was that the mystery person who is causing havoc was confine only on Azgeda lands and that the people of Azgeda were keeping it hush as if they are trying to protect their saviour and are uncooperative with Lexa’s people. Anya did seem to think that it is a good thing as this person alone is keeping Nia on her toes and is focusing her resources on it, which may very well be why the war is on hold. Her spies deep inside Azgeda though have given Lexa something interesting. According to her spies, something is going on within the ranks of Azgeda and the people are restless. Lexa could tell something is definitely going on, but not knowing what actually is it that is happening is not something she is used to. She thought of taking advantages of the unrest, but was advised by Anya saying the defected clans might have put a hold on attacking, but they are serious on their defence. And even though it irks the hell out, she can’t help but agrees with her former mentor. With winter in full swing, attacking isn’t a very good idea and has to wait at least until the snow stops falling.

 

What makes it even more frustrating is the situation with Skaikru and Floukru. The new chancellor of the Skaikru has been trying to get into Mount Weather and is causing trouble after trouble. Pike was really testing Lexa and it was getting harder and harder to hold back from commanding the annihilation of Skaikru. She couldn’t do that to Clarke who sacrifices herself for these people. She will not destroy the only thing that Clarke went through hell and fire to save. As for Floukru, Lexa is still unsure what is going on there. They were ready for the ascension of Lena as their new queen weeks back, but something had put a hold on that and Kante has been acting weird. When asked why the ascension had been put on hold, all she got out of the ambassador was that the people and the council was still uncertain. Floukru had been the only other clan who sent their own people inside Azgeda as Lexa had allowed them after Kante had asked for permission after their talk with Anya about the mystery person.

 

Lexa know Clarke has a way to pulling people in and giving them hope, but seeing the extent of her influence is astonishing. Kante might have not told her directly, but Lexa had a feeling that the news that the postponing of their ascension ceremony had something to do with the rumour of Wanheda being alive. Even though Lexa didn’t want to believe it, she can’t help her heart from hoping it was true.

 

Since the first time Lexa had met up with Lexa after bringing the news of this mystery person, Anya had sent two more massages informing her that she had come across six other such slaughtering of the Azgeda camps and it was getting nearer towards the capital. For now Lexa was grateful that whoever this mystery person is, he or she is not reigning terror on her people.

 

Lexa knew to have a chance to win this war, she needs a stable Floukru and an alliance with Skaikru. She only hopes Azgeda or any of the defected clan doesn’t attack Skaikru and get a hold of their tech and guns because Pike won’t allow her warriors to protect them. She really wish Clarke was there with her for she knew Clarke would always come up with something. Oh how she was Clarke was there with her. She really missed her time with Clarke inside her tent. She really missed those striking blue eyes. She really missed ……

 

****

 

 

“Murphy?”

 

“Everyone is inside.”

 

“Good.” Clarke handed the reign of her horse to a boy and walked towards the tent with Murphy on her heals.

 

There were murmurs coming from inside the tent, but once she flap the entrance open no sound was heard. She looked at everyone present there for a moment before walking towards the other end of the large table with a makeshift layout of Azgeda on it. Once she was on her spot, everyone present the bow their head and greeted her. After giving everyone a nod of acknowledgement, she looked around the faces present there. This is the first and she hope would be the last time that all her allies are under the same roof. Before this, she had been in contact with Roan and Echo. There are eight captains and one other general aside from Roan present there according to Murphy.

 

“Roan, I thought you said Ontari won’t be a problem. I’m not seeing any woman who is a general here.” Clarke spoke pointedly. “I really don’t want to wait anymore. And it would surely hinder my plans if she is a problem.”

 

“Wanheda, I couldn’t get to her. Nia has kept her closed and there wasn’t a single opportunity to get in touch with her. But I can assure you, she won’t be a problem. She despised Nia as much as I do, but have to keep up her appearance because one slip up would mean the trust that she had earned from Nia would end and she would suffer immensely.” Roan assured.

 

“I hope you’re right.” She then looked at everyone that is present there. “Everyone, thanks for coming here. You are all present here because you all want to save your clan. I for one am grateful knowing that not everyone in Azgeda ranks truly thinks of the welfare of your people. When I started out, my mission was to kill Nia. But on my path, I came across the people that is living here and the conditions they are in and I couldn’t just ignore them. I’m glad that I spared Raon’s life for I wouldn’t know how to actually help the people. I could kill Nia any time I want, but the ones loyal to Nia would carry on her war path and the suffering of the people won’t have stopped. And so I decided to listen to Roan and wait for him to spread the news and gather those that would stand with me on my mission. My job to clean up the ones that are loyal on Prince Roan’s and General Zeko’s ranks are done. And as for the rest of you, you generals are all loyal to Nia and so I couldn’t simply kill them all. You all will be the ones who will fight Nia’s followers and cleanse this clan. That will be happening at sunset tomorrow.” Clarke looks at Roan signalling him to continue explaining the plan.

 

He started assigning villages to the captains to defend and some more from General Zeko’s ranks. All the villages are assigned to a captain to avoid innocent casualties from the upcoming civil war. The remaining General Zeko’s army and Roan’s personal army are to fight and take over the capital, so that when Clarke get to Nia there won’t be any resistance remaining inside the capital and then start the hunt for the rest of Nia’s loyalist from there. The people has been already warned and told to remain indoors until the capital was secured.

 

Once everything was explained and questions answered, Clarke dismissed them. She had no doubt Nia will die tomorrow. Her only worry are for the people and hope her plan would avoid civilian deaths.

 

“Clarke, Emory told me to bring you for dinner tonight. And it’s already close to midnight. You should eat and rest tonight.”

 

Clarke nodded and continue towards Murphy and Emory’s hut. The small village of Uri was hidden well within the mountains and snow that made Clarke couldn’t help but admire the few people living there. Clarke learned that Uri was one of the few clanless villages. Clarke was glad and at the same time sad that the people living in Uri are mostly good people who ran away from Nis’s grapes. Everyone there had welcome Clarke there and had been nothing but respectful and loyal to her. Clarke could not help but hope she could provide them a better place to live once she succeeded overthrowing Nia.

 

“Has Emory gotten the things I requested?”

 

“You mean the different coloured vials that my wife almost killed me for touching them? Yes. Yes, she has.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t die Clarke. Emory basically worships you and she even agreed to settle down permanently once all this is over. I know you don’t do any interacting with any of the villagers during your escapade all over Azgeda, but you are the light in their dark.”

 

Clarke remain silent for she doesn’t want to think about any of it. What could she say when she was nothing but darkness and she lost her light, her hard found light. She knew Nia was all darkness, tomorrow Nia will know what darkness actually looks like. She wipe the single tear that fell from her left eye and put her stoic masked back on before entering Murphy’s humble hut.

 

****

 

 

Clarke doesn’t really know when she had fallen asleep, but she was grateful for the banging on her door that woke her up from her dream plague with nightmares. She came face to face with Murphy when she open the door.

 

“What is it Murphy?”

 

“Our night watch seem to think the village has been watched.”

 

Not a very good reason to wake her up, but Clarke needed the excuse so sent Murphy away telling him that she will check it out. She quickly got dressed and strapped in her gears and went out into the shadows.

 

She didn’t want to scare the intruders if there were, so she went further away from the village and circle in. She soon found evidence that there certainly were intruders but they were hiding very well. There were hardly any trees and it was mostly rocks and snow around, and so she pick the highest rock and from the shadows, she looked for the intruders. She soon found them. There were six of them. They were well hidden in the dark and staying very still, but too bad for them, Clarke could see in the dark. Making sure not to make any sound of crunching snow, she move closer towards them and soon found out they are Trikru. She knocked them out one after the other using sedatives. While she was on the fifth one, she felt a tingling sensation up her spine. She quickly turned and catches the dagger that was thrown her way. When she looked at the owner, Clarke was surprised to see Anya in a defensive stance. Clarke knew Trikru and Floukru had infiltrated Azgeda, but how had Anya found Uri? Clarke thank the Gods for deciding to put on her masked when she came out. She really wouldn’t have like Anya to find out who she was.

 

She decided not to sedate Anya when a thought stuck her and knowing Anya she decided to try her luck. She dropped the dagger that she caught looking at the reaction of Anya.

 

“What is a Trikru general doing here?”

 

Instead of answering her question Anya asked her own indicating towards her companions. “Did you kill them?”

 

“My quarrel isn’t with Trikru, but I don’t like it when I’m being interfered.”

 

“Did you kill them?” Anya asked again clearly angry and came towards Clarke swinging her sword.

 

Clarke side stepped and continue avoiding getting hit from the barrage of attacks coming her way. Clearly she need to incapacitate Anya first before chatting with her.

 

She quickly moved into Anya’s space after deflecting the sword with her forearm metal guard and holding the hand holding the sword with her left hand she elbowed Anya with her free hand. Anya loses her sword and was winded. Without giving any time to recover Clarke quickly twisted Anya’s hand that she had a hold of and pushed her onto a rock.

 

“Now, are you ready to listen? And to answer your question, no. They are just asleep for now. But you on the other hand threw a dagger at me not knowing whether I’m your enemy or not. That kind of action is what started wars and hostility amongst clans. But I’ll forget it if you listen to me and leave this place, leave Azgeda as soon as your comrades awakes.”

 

“I don’t take orders from you. I’ll do what Heda asked of me and I’m not done here.” Anya sneer.

 

“Since your Heda isn’t capable of taking care of her own people and isn’t able to do anything against Nia, listening to me will actually be a good thing as it will help your beloved Heda. Also, I wonder how much useful information your people have gathered. My bet is on little to nothing. So, want to do something that will actually help turn the tide or continue on your useless charade?”

 

“Insult Heda again and I’ll end your life.”

 

“Seriously that’s what you got from what I spoke? Come on Anya, you want to end this war quickly and avoid unnecessary loss of life don’t you?”

 

Anya remain silent. Good Clarke thought because that means she was thinking.

 

“Here’s the deal Anya. Tomorrow before the sun sets, gather an army and keep an eye on the border with Trikru. Azgeda warriors will try to go pass through there and you’ll be able to stop half of Nia’s supporter from running away towards other defected clans. I won’t be able to stop others from fleeing across borders that are not Trikru, but at least you’ll be able to stop some of them.”

 

“Why would those warriors try to flee anyway?”

 

“That is a long story which I don’t want to go through at the moment. Now, I’m going to release you and you’ll find a piece of cloth on the ground. Let your companions smell it and they will wake up. Whether you choose to ignore my tip or not is your choice, but it would be wise to leave Azgeda before noon tomorrow, or things could go way south too soon for you and your group here. If there are others, pass on the massage. It isn’t save for your people inside Azgeda anymore. You can thank me later.”

 

Clarke quickly jump towards the shadows and vanishes before Anya could even see on which direction she went to. Clarke really hopes Anya will listen to her for she won’t be able to look after them if they got stuck in between the impending fight tomorrow. She couldn’t care much for the warriors that would flee Azgeda for it will not make much of a difference once she took control of Azgeda. But she really doesn’t want Anya to die which will cause a lot of trouble with Lexa.

 

She waited and watched from the shadows for Anya and her group to leave, which Clarke was happy to see them leave as soon as Anya woke them up. After making sure they left Clarke return to her hut wondering if she should try to get some sleep or not.

 

****

 

 

A guard runs inside the hall and got down on his knee breathing heavily, most like from running fast. “My queen! The capital is under attack.”

 

Nia frown at the news. “By whom?”

 

“We don’t really know, but from what I saw it looks like it is by our own army. It looks like a revolt, my queen.”

 

Her blood boils with anger at hearing those words. She was sure her son and that mysterious slime had a hand on what was happening. She should have kill him when she had her suspicions. But now isn’t the time to ponder on missed opportunities and regrets. She need a plan to ensure contain whatever it is that is happening.

 

She looked to her side at Ontari who remain stoic as always.

 

“Gather all the available force and fight back. But before that, gather all the citizens around here and bring them inside the walls. My foolish son won’t dare to attack when he sees them in the middle of the fight. Kill whoever dares to stand against me. And if they don’t surrender, start killing the civilians. Go. I want this quickly taken care of.”

 

“As you wish, mother.” Ontari left as soon as those words are spoken.

 

“You. I want the palace on lockdown and summon all the queen’s guard here.”

 

“Yes, my queen.”

 

The messenger too left in a hurry, leaving behind a very angry queen. She will make sure whoever is left alive from all those traitors die a terrible dead.

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter after the cliffhanger I left you guys on. Please let me know your thoughts on the comment section. I love..love..love hearing from you guys.  
> Have a good day everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far on the comments. I will most likely update once every week. Until then, well.. wait patiently!!


End file.
